Mishi Mishi
by Keicchi
Summary: [SaruMi] Si...las pequeñas orejas de gato que Misaki tiene en su cabeza ahora pueden lucir adorables, ¿Pero cómo demonios llegaron allí?- Cuando Saruhiko le ofrece ayuda para descubrirlo, Misaki aceptó, pero no sabe por qué...[¡COMPLETO!]
1. Mishi Mishi 1

_**Titulo:** Mishi Mishi_

**_Pairing:_ **SaruhikoxMisaki

**_Plot__ 2:_**_Fushimi sospechaba que algo raro sucedía con Misaki, y desafiando toda logica , fue mucho mas extraaaño de lo que podría ser: Misaki con orejas -y cola- de gato? ¿que le habia sucedido? Aunque impactado, sin pensarlo dos veces Fushimi le ofrece ayudarle, a lo que Misaki acepta ingenuamente. Pero hay mas cosas extrañas por venir aun, para descubrir que ha sucedido con Misaki._

_**Rated:** T. _

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi lime -wii/(?) (no diria que lemon) y cosas raras. SaruMi(? - lenguaje violento y tambien escenas crudas. Tambien varios personajes que no son del canon de la serie, pero no estan ahi para robar la atención de los protagonistas ni mucho menos. _

**_Genero: _**Romance, angst, H/C :c

_**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything, It's all from GORA etc..._

_**A/N:** (Espero todos sepan que significa mishi mishi ¿o es acaso un modismo?) . La idea se me había ocurrido despues de ver algunos fanarts en Tumblr, de ambos con orejas de gatito o perro en general (como que Saru siempre era el gato y Yata el perro) pero no me importó (? porque yo quería a Misaki con orejas :3 La estuve pensando como por una semana completa y despues empece a escribirla, aunque me cuesta bastante plasmar las ideas...Si tenemos que decir la ubicación lineal de la historia sería un poco desviada de la original, si se ubica despues de la separación y de que Fushimi va a Scepter4, pero antes del asesinato de Totsuka . Como mis capitulos son tan breves (si, no puedo escribir mucho ni bien ugh) decidi juntar dos capitulos lo que en realidad solo contaria como 1 ... -.-) . eto, no descarto la aparición de otros personajes de la serie y otros inventados por mi (espero eso no moleste) pero en realidad lo unico en lo que me centro más es en ellos dos...y el angst(?_

_Trate de escribirlo de la forma mas neutral que podia (no soy buena con eso del acento) y ademas es el primer fanfic largo que intento escribir (soy novata en fanficion ;w;), sean buenos conmigo por favor. Aprecio los reviews,incluso aquellos que me corrigen o algo (sé que tengo mucho por mejorar). Bueno sin mas, enjoy!_

* * *

1.

Él vio los movimientos de su enemigo desde una distancia considerable. A pesar de que la carrera hasta ahora le habia estado a favor, él joven fue capaz de esconderse rapidamente y aprovechó la distracción del otro. Miró el cabello castaño corto agitarse levemente por el viento, sostenido por un pedazo de tela en su cabeza que tapaba la mayor parte de su flequillo.

Respiró. No estaba muy cansado. En realidad estaba excitado, ansioso, por toda la atencion que estaba recibiendo. Llevo una mano y acomodó el marco de sus lentes gruesos de color negro.

¿Donde está? reflexionó para si mismo y se apoyó contra una de las paredes de los edificios abandonados.

"¡Saru! ¡Sal de tu maldito escondite, cobarde! ¡Se que estas aqui!" un gritó grave y amenazador salió de la boca del joven, que considerando su tamaño parecía casí no pertenecerle. "¡Mierda!" Espetó en una voz más baja y pateó uno de los contenedores de basura metalico cercano.

Él perseguido no pudo evtiar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara en una pérfida sonrisa.

"¡Mierda!" volvió a gritar de nuevo él más bajo con ira. Miraba alrededor pero poco veía en la oscuridad de la noche, a pesar de que su punto más fuerte son sus ojos. Encendió en llamas para iluminar el callejón silencioso. Las paredes oscuras parecieran transpirar con el calor de la luz roja. Se sintió un eco desde la lejania. Él ralentizó su respiración y dio otro paso hacía adelante con su skate en la mano derecha y su bate en la contraria. Lo tomó con fuerza listo para atinar.

Cerca de él aún estaba, el joven de cabellos oscuros desafiando a las llamas sacó de su bolsillo uno de sus cuchillos. El arma blanca brilló levemente tocada por la luz de la luna. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración pero falló. Al contrario se volvió más ronca y pesada como si pudiera exhalar todo el calor de su interior. El joven de cabello castaño le pasó por la izquierda a medio metro, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

En ese mismo instante estaba decidido quien había perdido. Su breve distracción sería su último paso detenido en seco.

"Misaki…" colocó la navaja en la yugular y susurró a su oído. El más bajo se estremeció y reaccionó violentamente atinando una patada con fuego. El otro retrocedió levemente lo suficiente para chocar su ataque.

El castaño apoyó una mano en el suelo ya subido a skate. Los ojos brillaron con cólera hacía su enemigo. El de cabellos oscuros sin embargo volvió a sonreir.

"Ya lo sé…" Él giró horizontalmente el arma y lo apuntó. "Ya sé tu secreto…Mi sa ki"

El más bajo no comprendió sus palabras. Aunque de todas formas no tenía planeado escucharlo, con sus llamas se elevó del suelo junto a su skate y voló hacía él. "¡Saru!" gritó. Pero su ataque fue detenido por unas llamas azules que lo contrarrestaban. Fushimi Saruhiko y Misaki Yata solían ser amigos. Pero había terminado. No quedaba nada de aquella relación que alguna vez podrían haber tenido. Sin embargo, ambos lo tenían en claro. Ambos sabían que había más que eso. Había algo más emocionante que ser amigos o enemigos.

Al no poder neutralizar al azul, Yata decidió bajar para volver a atacar pero en el punto ciego en el que él dio la vuelta sintió el sonido de tela desgarrarse. Cuando tocó el suelo, el sueter de color rojo que tenía atado a su cintura había caído cortado en dos partes. Abrió los ojos.

"¡Lo sabía!" afirmó Fushimi con un tono ironico. "Sabía que era tu secreto…Misaki…"

"Tch-" Sin pensarlo Yata corrió de nuevo hacía él de frente, y dudó la ultima fracción de segundos cuando vió que Fushimi no planeaba defenderse. La indecisión fue su perdición. Fushimi simplemente apuntó su arma y el filo helado rozó casi la frente de Yata en el ataque. Él llegó nuevamente al piso y miró al suelo brevemente. Cayeron unas gotas de sangre espesa; junto a ellas, finalmente su gorra de tela, cortada de igual forma. Ahora sentía que había perdido, a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo la mayor parte del tiempo: La persona que menos deseaba sabía su mayor secreto.

Fushimi dio unos pasos adelants y se agachó donde estaba Yata, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Al final de Yata, se agitaba levemente algo de color castaño con las emociones de su propietario. Él de cabello azul puso su pulgar en la barbilla para obligarlo a mirar hacía arriba. Yata lo vió con ojos de color avellana brillantes, y dos pequeños triangulos del color de su cabello moviendose levemente en su cabeza retaban la logica de su forma.

"Encontré un pequeño gatito" espetó Fushimi con satisfacción.

-xIx-

-xIx-

2.

Desafiando toda logica, las pequeñas orejas de gato y la cola de color caramelo se movieron levemente con el viento nocturno. Fushimi había sido el primero en verlo pero no estaba sorprendido. Podría jurar que imaginaba sus orejas y sus colmillos afilados escondidos desde que lo conocía. Sabía que le quedarían bien. Yata que lo había mirado fijo ahora abría la boca.

"Maldito… ¡Hijo de puta!" Se volvió a levantar y por primera vez estaba dispuesto a posponer su lucha. Pero no pudo. Su camino se vio interrumpido por el enemigo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Misaki? Sin duda lo que tienes es algo que no se ve todos los días."

"¡Déjame en paz!" Él sintió sus ojos humedecerse y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para reneterse.

"¿Volverás hacía Homra de esa forma?" adivinó. "¿Qué diran de ti, Misaki?"

Yata apretó sus puños. Aunque Fushimi lo había descubierto, él quería mantenerlo en secreto del grupo y de Mikoto. Ahora que se había convertido en esa cosa extraña rozando lo felino y lo humano.

"Además…" agregó. "Te ves adorable… Podrían venderte como-"

"¡Callate!" gruñó. Su cola se elevó con su violencia.

Fushimi sonrió. No podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como está. Estaba viendo cada vez más y más expresiones solo dirigidas para él. Llenas de violencia, de ira, de enojo, de disgusto. Y eran todas para él. Sintió un calor seco recorrer su garganta mientras tragaba saliva.

Yata lo miró fijamente de nuevo y volvió a recordar su objetivo. Dió un paso hacía atrás dispuesto a retirarse.

"Te ayudaré." Le ofreció en voz alta repentinamente.

Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los autos en la ruta. La luz de la luna fue desviada brevemente por las nubes negras que acariciaron el cielo. El rostro de Yata iluminado por su color caracteristico, con unos ojos sorprendidos que ahora miraban a los de su enemigo.

"¿…Ayudar?" El tono del joven cambió radicalmente con el impacto de las palabras. "¿Q-Quieres decir que… esto tiene solución?"

Fushimi se dio cuenta de que lo había atrapado. Una de las debilidades de Yata era su curiosidad innata. "…Debe tenerla. Al menos que quieras seguir de esa forma-"

Yata apretó sus dientes y gritó. "¡Como crees que quiero! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡So-Soy peor que un fenomeno, maldita sea!"

"Entonces ha de ser posible, de cualquier forma tengo más acceso a información y conosco gente que tú." Se refirió a su posicion. Despues de todo, Yata no era más que un perro del rey con la fama de pandilla de delincuentes.

El más bajo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que quiso decir. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, él tenía razon. Estaba atrapado en su propia contradicción de no querer que los suyos lo sepan y haber sido descubierto por el enemigo. Cedió el agarre de su bate y lo retomó rapidamente. "¿Porque deberia confiar en un traidor como tú?"

Fushimi se encongió de hombros: "Tú siempre pones todo en el mismo lugar, Misaki. Si lo digo es porque me interesa. Él unico que quiere destruir aquí eres tú."

Yata entornó los ojos viendo los gestos fríos de su adversario. No estaba pensando lo suficiente. Su respiración aún seguía agitada por el movimiento y sus musculos aún estaba tensos por estar en guardia. Algo dentro de él le dijo que debía tener cuidado, pero tambien que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta para encontrar la solución… Si era posible. Algo de sus viejos recuerdos hicieron borrosos y confusos sus pensamientos sobre el presente y terminó asintiendo levemente. Sus orejas se balancearon al mismo tiempo y bajaron. Fushimi pensó que en verdad le quedaban bien.

"¿Te entregaras a mi?" murmuró con satisfacción.

Yata se irritó. "No digas estupideces. Si me estas mintiendo; te mataré." Le miró con veneno en sus ojos. Fushimi se estremeció de alegria pero ocultó su emoción detrás de una fachada seria.

"Como sea." Él guardó su cuchillo en el bolsillo y con su mano libre movió el dedo indice hacía Yata. "Ven aquí, mishi, mishi." Espetó ironicamente.

Yata corrió hacía él colmado de furia. "¿¡Qué dijiste, desgraciado!?"

Fushimi sonrió mientras detenía un puñetazo de él.

"Buen chico."

"No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, Saru." Enfatizó el doble significado de su nombre para intentar irritar a Fushimi.

Tuvo el efecto contrario, pero apenas pudo percibirlo.


	2. Mishi Mishi 2

_(Un poco deprimida por el final,jaja TvT, pero hay que seguir adelante con esto*)_

* * *

3.

"Bien. Aquí estamos." Fushimi murmuró impasible mientras abría una puerta de color blanca. Habían entrado a un edificio de colores parecidos por el exterior y ahora se encontraba dentro de una habitacion llena de muebles y electrodomesticos.

"¿Eh, Dónde estamos?" curioseó Yata con la mirada fija en algún objeto.

"Mi departamento-"

Yata le agarró del cuello de la camisa. "¿¡Para que demonios vinimos aquí!?" gruñó indignado.

Fushimi le miró con desdén e informó "Punto uno: Son las 2 de la mañana; dudo que podamos hacer mucho ahora para 'solucionar tu problema'. Punto dos:" continuó, enfatizando los numeros con sus dedos. "Tengo sueño. Y punto tres: para ayudarte, debo recibir algo a cambio."

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó enojado.

Esa pregunta hizo que su cuerpo se acelerara en cierta forma. Jamas penso que escucharia de la boca de Misaki esa pregunta dirigida a él. ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a dar por cumplir su cometido? ¿Y que podía pedir él, despues de todo?

Reprimio su costado más oscuro y respondió:

"Mientras estes aquí vas a tener que cocinar…Y tal vez limpiar…" Aunque quiso decirlo en broma, su tono silbó mas serio de lo que pensaba.

Yata ardía en ira.

"¿Estas queriendo que sea tu maldito sirviente o alguna porqueria como esa? ¡Quién mierda te crees que eres, maldito!-"

Su tono no combinaba con el movimiento ligero de sus orejas felinas. Mientras Misaki continuaba quejandose, Fushimi las miró: su perfecta union que se escondía entre el cabello castaño. Él se di0 cuenta de que estaba viendo sus orejas y soltó su camisa para taparse con sus manos la cabeza.

"¡Deja de mirarlas!... ¡Demonios!" Él cerró los ojos irritado y avergonzado. Su cola tambien se balanceaba levemente. Fushimi empezó a reir y se tapó la boca para tratar de ocultarlo. Pero él se habia dado cuenta. "¡Y no te rías!" Yata bajó la mirada y miró hacia otro lado, encrespado.

Él de pelo azul simplemente lo esquivó y se acercó al refrigerador. Yata abrió los ojos cuando sintio sus pasos resonar en el suelo y bajó las manos de su cabeza. Le echó una mirada con desconfianza mientras Fushimi caminaba por la sala con una lata y finalmente se arrojó a un sillon de color azulado. El silencio fue cortado brevemente por el ruido del seguro de la lata al romperse.

Fushimi tomó un trago largo antes de hablar.

"…Si no estas de acuerdo, puedes irte ahora mismo… No te detendre. Aunque de todas formas ni siquiera debiste haber venido."

El de cabello castaño protesto levemente enfurecido con sus propias decisiones. No podia regresar de esta forma. Pero tampoco podia…

"Saru. Prestame algo de ropa."

Fushimi se sorprendió y con la lata cerca de la boca musitó: "¿…Ropa?"

Yata tomó la prenda que él le había dado. Era de color azul con unas pequeñas cadenas por delante de los bolsillos y una capucha lo suficientemente extensa. Parecia abrigada pero vieja y muy usada.

"…Tú y tú horrible gusto en la moda..." Arqueó una ceja.

"No te dare otra cosa. Si no te gusta, no hay nada mas." Le respondió secamente y volvió a sentarse en el mullido sofá estirando las piernas vagamente.

Yata ojeó el saco y volvió a mirarlo a él encontrandose con el marco negro de sus anteojos. 'Sin duda le pertenece a Saruhiko'. Sin más opción, se puso el saco. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero fue perfecto para tapar completamente su cabeza y la parte baja de su espalda.

Fushimi no tenía pista. "¿…Qué vas a hacer?"

"Me iré" Anunció, dio un giro y abrió la puerta del departamento.

"H-Hey-" Fushimi se levantó del sillon bruscamente sorprendido por los movimientos del otro. Pero tal como había dicho, no podia detenerle.

De repente sintioó un vacío en su cuerpo como todas esas veces que Misaki eligió otras cosas por encima de él. Le gustaba tanto y le irritaba tanto a la vez estar tan encaprichado con una persona como Misaki, que apenas lo registraba. De pronto todas las palabras y gestos se desvanecieron de su mente.

Aunque le gustaría guardarlos para poder repetirlos una y otra vez en sus recuerdos, ellos se habían ido en el mismo instante que Yata cruzó la puerta sin dudarlo dos veces. Otra vez estaba vacío.

Se dejó caer en el sillon nuevamente con un nudo en la garganta. Luego empezó a reir sin ninguna razón. Intento recordar los gestos de la persona que más codiciaba, pero todo se había ido. De nuevo se hundió en la nube de locura que le rodeaba.

Necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más de él.

"¿Yata-chan?" Izumo dudó cuando vió la pequeña figura que entraba al bar completamente tapado. Todos se habian ido a esa hora, pero Izumo que vivia en ese lugar estaba limpiando algunas copas aún a esa hora.

Él asintió levemente y antes de que recibiera otra pregunta decidió anunciar:

"N-No volvere por unos dias."

"¿…Qué quieres decir?" Izumo se sorprendió.

"T-Tengo… algo que resolver. Asi que, solo quería que lo sepas. Que Mikoto-san lo sepa tambien."

"Vaya, eso es altamente sospechoso" replicó ironicamente.

"P-Por favor, ¡Quiero que mantenga esto en secreto!" vociferó de repente.

"¿…Tu ausencia?"

"¡S-Si!"

Izumo miró al techo y tomó otra copa. "Mmm, si. Como sea." A veces Yata salia con algunos pedidos o comportamiento extraño, pero esta ocasión no le parecia algo extraordinario. "Suerte con eso, entonces."

El sonido agudo del choque de las copas hizo que las orejas de Yata se elevaran y como reacción el tomó la capucha y la bajó aún más, presionandolas hasta sentir dolor.

"Nos vemos luego…" Se despidió.

Fushimi abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su puerta fue golpeada. Se acercó con lentitud y desgana hasta que vió alguien más bajo del otro lado al abrir la puerta.

"¿…?"

"Supongo que…T-Te debo algo por haberme prestado esto..."

-xIx-

-xIx-

4.

El sonido que hubo en la puerta despertó a Fushimi de su sueño forzado. Estaba cansado. Hoy había usado más energia de la que requería. Y ahora la había perdido repentinamente, como una botella de vidrio que pierde todo su contenido al tocar el suelo. _'Estoy cansado…'_ pensó y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. '…_estoy cansado de toda esta mierda.'_

Aún sentía la tibieza del puño de Yata en la palma de su mano. Y esa sensación en vano ausente. Como si nunca pudiera llenarse completamente.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso y se encontró apretando sus puños con fuerza contra la tela del mueble. Él se había ido una vez más detrás de Homra. Una vez más detrás de Mikoto. Y eso le enfurecia.

Tal como si fuera Yata fuera, un gatito cobarde de conocer algo fuera de su hogar. Sonrió agriamente por sus pensamientos acertados en varios sentidos. En estos momentos lo único que quería era quemar, destruir. Hasta que no quede nada. Nada de él mismo.

La puerta sonó tres veces al tacto de un puño. Fushimi levantó la cabeza como si pudiera saber quien estaba detrás. En realidad no.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Él se levantó perezosamente y practicamente arrastró sus pies hasta el acceso. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, una voz ligeramente ronca sonó detrás de la madera.

"Soy yo." Y su voz confirmó que se trataba de Misaki.

Fushimi miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las 2 50 am. Simplemente habían pasado 20 minutos desde que él se habia ido._ '¿…regresó?'_ La mente de Fushimi se perdió en un mar de palabras que no iba a decir. Incluso dudó si tenía que abrir la puerta.

¿Estaba feliz? ¿Estaba furioso? ¿Por qué quería que no volviera? ¿Para que lo quería de nuevo? Acalló las voces en su cabeza y giró la llave en la cerradura.

La figura un poco más baja miró hacía arriba levemente para confirmar su identidad.

"…"

"Supongo que…T-Te debo algo por haberme prestado esto." Su voz fue neutral mientras miraba de nuevo dentro del departamento. "…Ya he terminado."

Fushimi quisó preguntar, pero en cambio se movió hacía un costado para dejarlo pasar. Yata entró sin apuro. '¿Él…había vuelto…?'

Él de cabello castaño se quitó el saco dejando ver sus orejas y cola nuevamente. Se sentó en el sillón, exhausto. Más mentalmente que fisica.

"Espero que sepas cocinar." Murmuró mientras le miraba, un tanto satisfecho.

"Como sea. Pero puedo poner hasta veneno en ella."

Yata apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos. Fushimi consideró que era como si estuviera demasiado tranquilo cerca de él.

No era nada bueno.

"¿…Qué tal algo de información?" Interrogó en un tono indiferente mientras se apoyaba en la pequeña ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Sería más facil para ellos hablar sin mirarse.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?…mmm, creo que fue hace ¿dos meses? Me levanté una mañana un poco mareado y al tocar mi pelo senti algo hinchado en mi cabeza…creí que eran por algun golpe o algo así…antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran… dos malditas orejas… Lo mismo con la cola- ¡Demonios que molesta!" movió la mano y la agarró para detener su zarandeo. Luego la soltó al sentir dolor.

Fushimi consideró inutiles los datos que le había dado. No era exactamente a eso lo que se refería. "¿Hay algo extraño que te haya sucedido antes de eso?"

"¿…Cómo qué?"

"Tch-, como quieres que sepa… ¿Algo que destacar?"

"Mmm…" titubeó Yata con los ojos cerrados.

Fushimi entornó los ojos mientras miraba las brillantes luces de los carteles de Shizume. Hacía muchos años que no hablaba con él de esta forma tan normal. Incluso sentía como sus manos empezaban a traquetear contra el marco de la ventana, ansioso.

"…Fuimos a un campo hace varios meses, donde había… mucha naturaleza por asi decirle…"

Levantó una ceja. "¿…Y?"

"…No lo sé…" murmuró

'¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?' Él peliazul se dio la vuelta y vió que Yata había caido hasta quedar acostado sobre todo el sillón.

Dormido.

Sin duda estaba demasiado confiado y tranquilo. Fushimi se irritó y caminó hacía su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta vió el pequeño cuerpo del castaño moverse levemente y su cola bailar de nuevo hasta apoyarse sobre su cadera. Sus orejas quedaron quietas y la respiración se alivió.

Retrocedió y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto desde el lado de afuera.

No tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Se apoyó en la pared del otro lado de la sala, apoyó su cuerpo contra ella y se quedó inmovil, observando los movimientos del durmiente gatito.


	3. Mishi Mishi 3

5.

Su respiración casi se había sincronizado con la de él. Despues de tanto tiempo, finalmente estaba cerca de nuevo. Y en estas condiciones, incluso le parecía aún más inquietante.

"Umm…" Balbuceó Yata desde el sillón.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero cuando le había dicho que podía ayudarlo, le habia mentído… en cierta parte.

Si podia encontrar a personas que podrían revisarle o conseguir información, pero no estaba seguro de que sí su estado era reversible o no. Puso una mano en su cabello y corrió su flequillo que rapidamente regresó a su lugar. No quitó la vista de él en ningun momento. Casi estaba memorizandose cada parte de él en su memoria agregando los datos nuevos. Misaki parecía haber cambiado mucho por fuera desde la escuela secundaria.

Algo dentro de él comenzaba a clavarle. No sabia lo que quería ¿Quería dañarle? ¿Quería dejarle? Todo ese tiempo que había estado lejos de él, creyó que Yata regresaría en algún momento. Sin embargo, lo que más le irritaba es que era solo Fushimi era el que constatemente estaba pensando en el otro, como si fuera una adicción, una idea fija en su mente.

Clavó las uñas en sus propias piernas para detener sus pensamientos. Debía dormir. Quería dormir pero n podia. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa, prestándole atención a cosas menores.

_'¿Con qué objetivo?'_ se preguntó. _'¿Con qué objetivo lo traje hasta aquí?'_ Siemrpe se encontraba cavilando en cosas sin sentido.

Como desde el día que lo conoció. La unica persona en captar su interés, en atrapar sus pensamientos, habia sido él: ese de su misma edad que tenía una personalidad fuerte; que se enojaba facilmente pero era curioso y activo.

Fushimi puso la mano en su frente para sostener su cabeza. Estaba pensandolo demasiado de nuevo. Estaba haciendo cosas innecesarias de nuevo.

Aunque pudiera sentir algo en este momento por verlo ahí, nada había cambiado. Yata aún era su enemigo jurado. Yata aún era parte de Homra. Yata aun estaba del lado de Mikoto.

A pesar de que ahora había aparecido, no era más que por una simple necesidad. Repentimanete sintió sus hombros demasiado rigidos y sus piernas pesadas. Decidió levantarse con la poca fuerza y emprendió hacia el sillón. Se arrodilló a su lado y miró el rostro durmiente del visitante.

Sus pestañas largas se unian a sus parpados cerrados. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y respiraba por ella. Él acercó su mano y apoyó los dedos sobre una de sus orejas gatunas. Era más suave de lo que imaginaba, y esta se movió brevemente como si quisiera librarse del agarre, pero su propietario no lo notó. Extendió sus dedos hasta tocar su cabello color castaño. Tambien era muy suave. Sus yemas marcarón el recorrido de su flequillo hasta tocar su frente. Él sin embargo no despertaba.

Fushimi lo había hecho antes. Cuando tenía quince años; tuvo curiosidad una noche y le había tocado mientras dormia. En ese entonces Misaki tambien tenía sueño pesado como ahora y nunca se enteró.

Ese fue siempre el problema. Se podría decir que fue el disparador de todo. Y como hace años, ahora estaba teniendo la misma sensación pero ambiguamente mezclada con otras. Estaba completamente indefenso en frente de él, con la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero su mano detuvo el recorrido en seco en su frente, titubeando como siempre. Aunque él tenía bien en claro dentro de su mente: lo había declarado de su propiedad hace mucho tiempo; Misaki era de él. Solo de él.

Pero solo declararlo y sentirlo de esa forma no fue suficiente para tenerlo por siempre. No lo entendía sin embargo, que le faltaba. Algo no funcionaba en su relación. Y es que era unilateral.

Sintió su saliva recorrer su garganta espesamente, como si pudiera ahogarse en cualquier momento y la fuerza podría lastimarle. De nuevo estaba mareado, se sentía pesado. Estaba odiando pero no era suficiente. No era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Había más. Había mucho más que odio en él. Quitó su mano de su frente y la apoyó sobre su propio rostro, sintiendo la leve tibieza que su tacto le habia dejado. Acercó sus labios y besó su propia palma levemente.

Su cerebro se quejó. Estaba sobrecargado. Necesitaba dormir. Apoyó su puño contra el suelo para ayudar a levantarse. Le dio una mirada más antes de volver a su habitación, lleno de un desprecio cálido que llenaba su pecho.

Nada habia cambiado, Por eso estaba enfurecido. Lo aborrecía. Y se aborrecía a él mismo tambien.

-xIx-

-xIx-

6.

Cuando abrió sus ojos no quedaba rastro de sus emociones de la noche anterior. Quiso descartar todo pero le fue casi imposible. A pesar de que había sido simplemente una suposición, se imaginaba que su comportamiento habia cambiado en los ultimos meses. Era sospechoso: Misaki estaba ocultando algo debajo de su ropa holgada. Y su suposición era verdadera y real, pero jamás imaginó que sería algo como esto. _'¿Orejas de gato?'_ pensó.

Al cruzar la puerta observó al joven de cabello castaño durmiendo aún en el mismo lugar, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de la decoración. Se acercó y antes de darle una mirada más profunda decidió patear su pierna levemente.

"¿¡H-Hey, que-¡?" chilló yata sorpendido por el golpe, al reaccionar volvio a calmarse y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. "Ah, estupido. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No te traje hasta aquí para que duermas en mi sofá. Al menos que ese fuera tu plan-"empezó.

"Callate." Le interrumpió. "¿Ahora me diras lo que tengo que hacer para arreglar las cosas?"

Misaki rascó su cabeza mientras se desperezaba. Fushimi se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Apoyó su codo para sostener su rostro, sin mirar hacía ningun lugar, buscó en su mente a una persona.

"Hay… alguien cerca del centro de Shizume que tal vez podría darnos informacion sobre algo. Es experto en strains y todas esas cosas…"

"¿Strains?" preguntó confundido.

"¿…Qué no sabes lo que es?" le replicó friamente.

"¡Yo no soy un strain!" lo expresó como si fuera una ofensa.

Levantó una ceja. "Como sea. Le preguntaremos a ese tipo."

"Okey." Dijo Yata y se levantó del sofa dispuesto a investigar.

Fushimi no se movió de su posicion y le vio con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera aburrido: Practicamente su gesto establecido.

"¿..Q-Que sucede?" Indagó nervioso ante la mirada.

Él no respondió. Se escuchó por la ventana el sonido de las bocinas de los transportes y autos. Finalmente movió su mano y la apoyó en la mesa.

"Comida." Dijo sin más.

"¿¡Huh!?" el respondió por reflejo, pero luego se dio cuenta. "… ¿En verdad quieres que cocine…?" Fushimi asintió y Misaki puso una cara de desagrado. "Esta bien…"

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y le echó una mirada. En verdad Fushimi no estaba tan hambriento, simplemente quería molestar a Misaki.

"¿¡Eh-!? ¡No hay casi nada como para hacer un desayuno siquiera!... ¿Por qué solo hay de estas latas y…esta cosa… de dudoso origen?" Lo señaló, ya que no pensaba tocarlo.

"Mmm… supongo que olvide comprar algunas cosas…" Masculló friamente. "Tch, no importa. Vayamos, entonces."

"¿E-Eh, pero, y la comida?" Yata estaba confundido.

"Luego." Respondió sin más y fue hacía su habitación, unos segundos después salió con algo en la mano: dos tapados de colores oscuros, uno se lo arrojó a Yata que con rapidos reflejos lo recibio. "Vamos."

Las calles de Shizume estaban cubiertas por nieve, parecian aún, más grises los edificios, comparados con la pura y blanquecina forma que invadía los suelos y las plantas. Misaki aseguró su capuchón con ambas manos, mientras seguía a Fushimi en la caminata.

Pronto llegaron a un punto donde la populación se habia reducido de manera brusca, a pesar de que estaba yendo hacía el centro de la ciudad.

Ahora estaban dentro de unos pasillos como si fuera un laberinto, donde la luz solar casi parecia no llegar y se llenaba de artificialidad.

"¿Esto es…?"

Empezaron a aparecer figuras y sonidos de pasos por donde pasaban; hombres fornidos, gente sin presencia, extraños hablando, grupos reunidos, y mujeres hermosas recorriendo sin rumbo. Estaban en una de las partes más turbias de la ciudad, donde la prostitucion, las drogas y todo tipo de atención posiblemente estaban por fuera de la ley. Yata nunca había pasado por este lugar.

"Ahora escucha," empezó Fushimi mientras miraba hacía adelante. "Seria bastante conveniente que cierres tu boca y te controles, o estaremos ambos muertos. Sobretodo porque yo soy parte del gobierno y tú porque…tienes ese problema." Enfatizó la frase para referise a sus orejas y su cola.

Misaki bajó la cabeza, un poco indignado.

"…Esta bien." Respondió.

Fushimi recordó que hacía unos meses habían hecho un allanamiento a un edificio de este lugar para encontrar un cargamento de drogas. Habia una cantidad considerable de gente que no tenía que ver con eso, pero tampoco hacían "algo legitimo". Scepter 4 decidió dejar libre a todos por falta de tiempo. Recordaba a ciertas personas.

El edificio de su mente fue haciendose parte de la realidad a medida que se acercaban. A unos cuantos pasos, el color derruido del edificio se hacia mas evidente con la luz del dia.

_"…iau"_

Fushimi escuchó un murmuro pero lo ignoró como todos los demás balbuceos que oía. Habia bastante gente que los estaba mirando de forma intimidante, por no conocerlos en el territorio.

"…-iiauu."

Él detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de donde provenía la voz:

"¿Misaki?"

Él de cabello castaño estaba mirando hacía suelo, sus manos tomando su capuchón como siempre. Él tambien cesó su caminata.

"…No…"

"¿…Qué pasa?"

"N-No puedo detenerlo…" anunció, asustado. Y a continuación: "_…miau..._"

Fushimi abrió los ojos. "¿Acabas de… maullar?"


	4. Mishi Mishi 4

7.

"Mii-…Miiiauuu…" dijo con una voz forzada. Estaba tratando de resistirse. "D-Demonios, ¿P-Por qué justo ahora…miau?"

La situación ameritaba risa, pero la gente que estaba alrededor no estaba ni mucho menos para reír, pues la voz de Misaki iba subiendo a medida que maullaba.

"M-Miiaauuu…" volvió a decir y parecía que temblaba.

Fushimi le tomó del brazo y dobló por una de las esquinas para evitar que los demás lo siguieran mirando. Misaki dio un paso hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Con una mano tapó su boca.

"M-Miaauuu-"sonó ahogado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le interrogó Fushimi alterándose un poco.

"Es que yo…miau…no pued- miau…miauu" el rostro de Misaki parecía empezar a turbarse sin poder detener. "S-Saru…miau…"

"¿Qué?" se acercó a él y apoyó las manos en sus hombros para que le mirara.

"Miauu,…Detenlo…miau, miau, miau."

Su voz empezaba a elevarse, si empezaba a gritar sería su fin. Miró de nuevo el rostro asustado de Misaki que no puedo siquiera terminar su oración. Su voz cada vez se elevaba má ía aterrado; necesitaba callarlo.

Sin dudarlo metió sus manos dentro del capuchón para tomar su rostro. Antes de que Misaki lo viera venir ya sus bocas estaban juntas. Aún en sus labios el seguía maullando, así que Fushimi le apretó con más fuerza para pegar su cabeza a la pared. Misaki no quería meterse en problemas; se dio cuenta de que eso reducía su sonido. Pasó sus manos para abrazarse a su cuello, y se colocó en puntas para llegar mejor a él. Cerró los ojos para olvidar todo y pronto se encontró hundido en un mar cálido.

Fushimi acarició sus orejas con los pulgares y Misaki se estremeció cuando sus lenguas chocaron. Muy pronto ambos habían olvidado el objetivo del principio. Saruhiko le soltó finalmente para recuperar el aire. Misaki tenía las mismas dificultades también, pero no parecía estar maullando. Pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca para limpiar la saliva.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Fushimi.

"…Maldición." Espetó él en voz baja.

Misaki se veia…desorientado.

Estaba muy cerca. Estaba por perder el control. Miró hacía los lados y vio personas que pasaban lentamente. No podría. Tomó a Misaki de la mano y le estiró a paso acelerado.

"¿Q-Que pasa, a donde vamos…mi-?" De nuevo sintió que empezaría a maullar y rápidamente llevó su mano la boca para detenerse.

Misaki había bajado la cabeza y solo miraba el suelo, así que confió en la guía de Fushimi de sea o donde sea que estuvieran yendo. Al cabo de un rato subieron unas escaleras al interior de algún lugar, sonó el ruido brusco de una puerta al abrirse. Misaki levantó la cabeza.

"¿Miau?" La palabra que quería expresar fue reemplazada por el maullido. En verdad estaba confundido ahora. Habían regresado al departamento de Fushimi.

Quiso preguntar a Fuhsimi que estaba haciendo pero no podía hablar más, ni una palabra lógica salía de su boca. Y su compañero no estaba mejor. Le había dado la espalda mientras tomaba aire por haber estado corriendo.

"¿…Miau?" Y volvió a taparse la boca. Decidió que ya no podía hablar más. Estaba irritado. En cambio, dio unos pasos hacia adelante luego de cerrar la puerta, puso una mano en el hombro de Fushimi y este le tomó de la muñeca.

Misaki se sorprendio. Su agarre era muy fuerte, estaba empezando a lastimarle. "¡Mi-Miaaau!" se quejó él.

Fushimi no le soportaba más.

Era demasiado… Demasiado...

**_Demasiado adorable_**.

Le agarró ambas muñecas y lo tiró al suelo. La mirada de Misaki era de terror. Al fin había vuelto esa mirada.

"¿Miau?"

"Cállate." Espetó, y le besó. A los segundos levantó la cabeza. "Silencio, shh."

"¿¡M-Miauu!?"

"Tch-, Maldición."

Volvió a besarle, pero en cierta parte esperando que Misaki le detuviera esta vez, porque por si mismo ya no podía hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo el control.

"A-Ah" jadeó Misaki en sus labios. Él creyó que volvería a hablar pero… "..Miau"

Volvió a apretarle con fuerza y soltó sus muñecas al ver que no se resistía. Misaki volvió a hacer lo mismo que en el callejón: rodeó sus brazos por su cuello como si pudiera traerlo aun más cerca. De pronto sus besos se hicieron más profundos de lo que esperaban. Líquido empezó a escapar por la comisura de sus labios, cada vez más acalorado. Sus respiraciones cambiaron tan drásticamente: estaban completamente desincronizados. Era como si estuvieran peleando. Fushimi pasó su brazo por la espalda de Yata haciendo que se arqueé.

Ya en ese momento la ropa se estaba volviendo una molestia. Se alejó de su boca y fijó la mirada en él. El rostro de Yata estaba rojo y había sudor cayendo por su frente y cuello, Fushimi se inclinó y relamió debajo de su mentón.

"Ah…" otra vez el dijo algo aparte de maullar. Bajó un poco más y mordió su cuello. "Ah- esp-"

Misaki cerró los ojos con fuerza y quitó su abrazo, Fushimi levantó la cabeza y le miró. Parecía que había dejado al fin de maullar.

En facto.

"E-Espera- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo-?" Balbuceó el bajito.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un dolor agudo recorrer debajo de su estomago… Específicamente en su entrepierna. Y luego combinado con el dolor en su frente por el cabezazo que Misaki le dio. Fushimi se tiró hacia un costado y se dobló para lidiar con el dolor.

Yata se levantó bruscamente, desorientado, pero dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo si era necesario.

-xIx-

-xIx-

8.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" Gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba de Fushimi.

Él pasó unos segundo antes de recuperarse del golpe. Sobre todo el de sus genitales.

"…Quería que te callaras"

"¿¡Callarme!?"

"Que dejes de maullar" le refutó él, irritado.

Misaki estaba más desconcertado que antes "¿Estaba maullando?"

"Acaso no te diste cuenta, dijiste que no podías detenerte."

El bajito se sentó en el suelo con un gesto vacio que luego fue reemplazado con ira. "¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Mierda!"

Fushimi finalmente pudo sentarse mientras acomodaba su ropa y sus anteojos. "¿…A qué te refieres?"

Él de cabello castaño se dobló y apoyó su mano en el mentón; una posición para pensadores.

"…Que no puedo hablar… Cuando me pongo nervioso. Simplemente…" no terminó la oración afirmando que ese era su problema con los maullidos.

Fushimi levantó una ceja: "¿…En serio? Eso es demasiado raro. ¿Por qué tuviste que empezar a gritar justo en ese lugar?"

El rostro de Yata se llenó de irritación "¡Simplemente, e-e-esas mujeres!"

"¿…Mujeres?" No entendía.

"¡Había mujeres desnudas ahí!" Su cara estaba roja.

'¿Eso le había puesto nervioso…? ¿Que tiene… 12 años?'. Era obvio que en la parte donde se prostituían había algunas mujeres de ropa ligera.

Podía sentir la vena de su frente hincharse. Pero Fushimi, en cambio, se arrojó hacía atrás, acostándose en el suelo y empezó a reír.

"¿¡D-De que te ríes, mono!?"

El otro cesó su risa y quedó en silencio. Misaki también se quedó callado. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan tranquilo cerca de alguien. Es que no habia que pensarlo mucho, antes eran amigos. Pero muchas cosas habían sucedido... Era casi como un estado irreal para él...

"Hey," Misaki interrumpió la calma con un tono desanimado. Se había sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos para apoyarse.

"¿…Qué?" inquirió, con los ojos cerrados.

"…No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Tardó en responder.

"Si no lo quieres de nuevo entonces, evitar volver a maullar...o lo que sea que hayas hecho."

Él castaño chasqueó con la lengua y se levantó. Fushimi se había recuperado del golpe pero estaba cansado. Casi se le había ido la mano en aquel momento. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Misaki de pie.

"¿Que estás haciendo?"

Él estaba quitándose la gran remera blanca después de haberse quitado el saco. Arrojó tambien al sofá sus auriculares. Con el torso desnudo le respondió sin pensarlo.

"Necesito otra ropa. ¿Donde hay?"

Fushimi no pudo pensar que era una broma después de conocerlo durante tanto tiempo. Giró la cabeza hacía el techo.

"En mi cuarto hay un armario de color negro debe haber camisas por ahí."

Misaki siguió su orden y fue hacia la puerta blanca que supuso le dirigiría a la habitación.

"Es la de al lado…" le comentó Fushimi cuando le vio salir después de confirmar que era el baño.

"¿Como quieres que adivine? " le respondió irritado y fue a la siguiente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Fushimi sintió el sonido de algo vibrando en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto de alguno de sus tantos 'compañeros' de trabajo. Parecía una especie de pregunta-advertencia de que si iba a venir o no ese día. Por lo general, el trabajo era más liviano. Lo llamaban para determinadas situaciones pero, a veces, innecesariamente. De todas formas no pensaba quedarse en casa acompañado de un gatito.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo la puerta sin brusquedad pero tampoco siendo sigiloso. Dentro Misaki había terminado de abrocharse una camisa de color gris. También había tomado prestado alguno de sus jeans azules. A pesar de que Fushimi es un poco más grande que él, esta ropa no era tan holgada como la que llevaba con su estilo skater. Fue solo una observación que sacó con cuatro o cinco segundos de mirarlo mientras se acercaba al armario.

Sacó su uniforme, que en su opinion era increiblemente pesado a pesar de que era invierno.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Misaki sin pista.

"Busco ropa." Le replicó friamente.

Él se irritó: "¡Eso ya lo puedo ver! ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Saruhiko se quitó la prenda de arriba dandole la espalda a Yata. Pareció sentir la mirada del otro quemarle la piel mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Yo debo ir a trabajar..."

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso no ibas a ayudarme, maldito!?"

Se dio la vuelta enojado y le espetó: "No grites. Te escucharan los vecinos." La mirada de Yata se desvió inconscientemente al tatuaje que tenía en su lado derecho. Aún de puro color rojo a pesar de estar marcado profundamente con negro. Apartó la mirada.

Fushimi se terminó de vestir y tomó camino hacía la puerta de salida.

"¿A qué hora regresaras?" murmuró Misaki mientras salía de la habitación.

Saruhiko pensaba que él se iría del departamento mientas no estaba, simplemente a divagar por la calle. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le extendió unos billetes.

"Tu tarea." Misaki lo tomó de mala gana y sus orejas parecían bajar levemente. Fushimi resisitió el impulso de… hacer algo. Entrecerró los ojos y le respondió. "A las cinco o seis. Divierteté…"

No pudo, aunque quisiera, ver la expresión de Misaki al cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo.


	5. Mishi Mishi 5

_Esperen por el proximo lo subiré cuando encuentre internet en otra parte xD_

* * *

_9._

Tal como había pensado, hoy tampoco era un día importante para Scepter 4. Se limitaron a ordenar y vigilar algunos monitores mientras archivaban algunos datos. Ni el jefe ni Awashima estaban ahí hoy, así que Fushimi estaba relajado. No le gustaba seguir órdenes, pero muchas veces tuvo que controlarse en ley de mantenerse aquí. Muy pronto, todo se volvió un poco artificial.

¿Qué haría ahora? No estaba seguro. Aunque en realidad hace muchos años que no estaba seguro de que hacer.

Los demás no notaron que Fushimi se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana. El día estaba nublado, y los edificios grises colaboraban con el clima como si fueran un bosquejo deprimente. Hacía tiempo que para él, todos los días empezaban a ser iguales a los demás. No le gustaba el silencio, lo monótono.

Pero él mismo era de esa forma: Incluso en la secundaria, aunque él sentía que cada vez sus días estaban volviéndose más aburridos, en realidad es que eran todos prácticamente iguales. Quién diría que alguien de su misma edad y de boca sucia podría haber cambiado su forma de ver las cosas tan bruscamente.

"Al parecer están planeando entrar a la zona de edificios, a _Pasillos Difusos_ de nuevo." Uno de sus compañeros se aproximó con un papel en la mano y se lo acercó. Fushimi le miró con desinterés cuando lo tomó, y leyó algunas palabras:

_09/17/11 Trata de personas y venta ilegal de armas […]_

_Conocimiento en bruto y distribución de entes sin identificar […] Desaparición de humanos tanto con características sobrehumanas […] como de las que carecen de ellas. Tráfico de armas de fuego, armas blancas y elementos explosivos afectando […] Cuerpo de medicina ilegítimo, privado e indiscriminable de pacientes. Raz […] mutaciones alteradas y constadas, clanes y condicionamiento humano […] El efecto de los reyes y sus subordinados […] entorno social y manipulación de los medios […]_

Dejó de leerlo al no comprender mucho de los términos. De todas formas se trataba de cosas de rutina, aunque era mucho más interesante cuando le enviaban a buscar delincuentes o cosas como esa. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, usar su poder; por supuesto no podía matar. Era suficiente entretenimiento.

No hubo nada más que destacar de la zona de control. Se irritó un poco al encontrarse constantemente pensando que estaría haciendo Misaki. Como antes. Volvió a repetirse de nuevo que nada había cambiado y entreabrió sus ojos cuando tocó la puerta de salida. La calle estaba ajetreada, los transportes colmados y la gente caminaba como si fueran espíritus en pena. Fushimi vio su reflejo en un vidrio sin prestarle demasiada atención. No estaba seguro de regresar o no a su propio departamento; es que siempre a la salida de su trabajo comenzaba a divagar sin rumbo hasta que llegara la noche. Pero ahora estaba ansioso…por regresar.

Ralentizó sus pasos con la esperanza errante de que le tome más tiempo, pero prácticamente esperaba llegar para ver a Misaki de nuevo. Se sentía como un estúpido.

"¿…Le interesa algo, joven?"

Una mujer con un gorro de color rosa y cabello rubio corto le miró desde abajo donde estaba sentada en el suelo. A su lado, tenía una tela en la que había apoyado algunos artículos de joyería. Fushimi solo se había detenido un poco para tomar tiempo, en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que había cosas en el suelo.

Miró con apatía los objetos pero vio algo: había una cadenita de color gris que tenía un dije con forma redonda. Le recordaba algo…

"¿Podría mirar eso?" le señaló Fushimi a la mujer y ella asintió. Con un gesto delicado le compartió el collar: Era simple, ahora que lo veía de más cerca, su color era más bien azulado, el colgante era un pequeño círculo chato, también era gris, pero cuando Fushimi lo giró un poco brilló rojizo chocando con la luz.

El sol estaba por esconderse cuando Fushimi llegó a la entrada del edificio. El silencio característico de la zona no le sorprendía, ni menos el que había dentro del lugar. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de su departamento sintió un aroma. Antes de confirmar su sospecha ya había abierto la puerta y vio las cosas apoyadas sobre la mesa. _'¿Había cocinado?'_

"Ah. Volviste." Murmuró Misaki y volvió a girar la cabeza hacía la televisión, tomó el control y la apagó. Al parecer le había estado esperando.

Fushimi se acercó a la mesa para sentarse; En verdad se veía agradable. "No pensé que podías cocinar."

Él recordaba que cuando estaban en la secundaria, Misaki había fallado horriblemente con algo muy simple y se habían rendido en el asunto entregándose a la comida preparada.

"En algún momento tuve que aprender, después de todo vivo solo." Le respondió, indiferente.

A diferencia de él, había avanzado bastante. Fushimi ahora sentía un leve desprecio por los objetos en la mesa. Misaki se sentó en la otra esquina de la mesa, sin expresión. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Ah, por cierto…" Fushimi habló antes de empezar a comer. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y apoyó algo sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Los ojos de Misaki brillaron de curiosidad inesperadamente, y sus orejas se elevaron.

Fushimi tomó su plato y contestó indiferente. "Lo encontré en la calle. Puedes quedártelo."

Misaki lo tomó y lo observó con cuidado, pareció darse cuenta de que al girarlo brilló de color rojo. "Oh…Entonces, me lo quedaré." Movió el seguro del collar y se lo puso en su cuello. Saruhiko, tal como lo había pensado, le quedaba. Lo verificó cuando Misaki tocó su piel y enseguida empezó a comer.

Cuando era pequeño, Fushimi tenido un gato de color café y blanco, que llevaba un collar azul con una pequeña piedra roja. Sin duda, le quedaba; los dueños siempre deben encargarse de ponerle un collar a sus mascotas.

-xIx-

-xIx-

10.

Cuando habían terminado de cenar y Fushimi se había cambiado, Misaki ya estaba listo para pedirle algo.

"Supongo que…esta vez estarás tranquilo, ¿verdad?" Él de pelo oscuro le miró con desdén mientras le daba un gorro negro. Para ocultar su cola, Misaki se ató un pulóver a la cintura.

Estaba irritado. "Lo que sea." Y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las nueve pasadas de la noche. En este momento seguro habría más movimiento que a la mañana que fueron ellos. Misaki pareció tragar saliva mientras le seguía por detrás. Lucía muy nervioso cuando salía a la calle. ¿Cómo había hecho todo este tiempo para ocultar sus orejas, entonces?

Una vez más arribaron a los Pasillos Difusos del centro de Shizume. Tal como habían pensado, estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo ahora. Fushimi puso las manos en sus bolsillos donde tenía las cuchillas. De todas formas, también tenían su poder de fuego para defenderse. Pudo sentir el peso de la mirada fija de algunas personas sentadas contra las paredes, en el suelo. Había todo tipo de actividades desarrollándose por ahí. Parecía que el aire incluso era más borroso y pesado por el calor que emitían los carteles de los bares y locales.

Echó una mirada a Misaki; Él simplemente caminaba a su lado con la mirada baja, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie: era lo mejor. Fushimi volvió a divisar el edificio y le llegaron recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Estrechó los ojos un poco deliberando que no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

La puerta estaba abierta, y dentro en el pasillo, había una persona sentada en el suelo con una botella de cerveza en su mano.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" Miró con menosprecio al de pelo oscuro y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante.

Fushimi se puso delante de Misaki. "Busco a Damian…"

Él hombre dudó una eternidad con los ojos cerrados pero finalmente respondió. "… Tercer piso."

Saruhiko simplemente le esquivó y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Misaki le siguió el rastro. Por suerte hasta el momento se había controlado, aunque en cierta parte…

"Hey." Espetó de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "¿Quién es ese tipo?"

Fushimi no sabía si se refería al viejo que estaba tirado en el pasillo o de la persona ahora estaban buscando, supuso que era la segunda opción, pero no le respondió.

En el piso tres las luces amarillentas ahora se volvían blancas, en lo que parecía un pasillo eterno de puertas de color grises. Fushimi recordaba haber estado por aquí. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido ahogado de música de rap. Se paró delante de la puerta que tenía el numero '16B' y golpeó.

No hubo respuesta y lo intentó nuevamente. Misaki miraba a los lados en todo momento, en guardia. Saruhiko en cambio no estaba preocupado de este lugar; estuvo una vez aquí y donde hubo problemas más graves.

"¿Quién?" Esta vez una voz de otro hombre preguntó desde detrás de la madera.

"…Clientes" respondió Fushimi sin más.

Hubo un silencio largo de nuevo hasta que sonó la cerradura. Detrás de la puerta un hombre joven de cabello gris, con una bata de laboratorio miró a los extraños. Su gesto era despreocupado mientras se ponía a un costado para dejarles entrar. Ambos dudaron antes de hacerlo.

"Si vienen para ver al doctor, está adentro."

"¿Doctor?" Repitió Misaki mirando a Saruhiko. Él levantó la mano indicándole que no hablara. Misaki frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Dentro de la habitación del departamento había dos sillas de color negras a los costados. Nada más, y luego un largo pasillo poco iluminado. El hombre les había indicado que prosiguieran por allí.

Al terminar de recorrerlo, llegaron a una habitación un poco mas amueblada. Las luces de neón de los carteles en la calle reflejaban en la ventana de vidrio tapada por una cortina de color verde. En frente de ellos había un escritorio enorme de roble oscuro donde una mujer estaba sentada.

Su cabello rubio largo y su flequillo tapaban sus ojos mientras escribía en un papel sobre la mesa. Lo que mejor se podía apreciar era su escote desde donde ellos estaban. Misaki apartó la mirada hacía la pared.

"¿…Ah?" Ella finalmente levantó la cabeza para observar a los dos visitantes. Primero vio al más bajito y luego se centró en el alto. Se puso de pie bruscamente. "¡Tu! ¡Eres uno de los Azules!" Ella metió la mano en uno de los cajones y empezó a buscar algo.

Fushimi no pensó que le reconocería después de tanto tiempo, y sobre todo porque habían sido mucha más personas las que entraron aquel día al edificio para allanar el lugar y arrestar gente. Scepter4 no tenía ningún tipo de interés en doctores sin licencia.

Ella tardó unos segundos hasta que sacó algo del cajón. Tomó con ambas manos y le apuntó con lo que parecía ser una pistola, aunque era de color blanco y su cañón era extrañamente curvado. Ella estaba temblando.

Ninguno de los dos se asustó por el arma.

"No pensé que podrías reconocerme." Le espetó fríamente. Misaki movió la cabeza mirándolo a ambos, confundido.

"¡Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de ninguno de ustedes, basuras! ¡Han destruido mi negocio! ¡Y se llevaron todo mi dinero! ¿Qué demonios están buscando aquí?" Ella gritó nerviosa. Él no dudo.

"Tch-" tomó del brazo al bajito y lo trajo a su lado.

"¿¡H-Hey que estas-!?" Fushimi le quitó la gorra a Misaki dejando ver sus orejas de color castaño.

La mujer abrió los ojos bien grandes y, antes de darse cuenta, tiró el arma sobre el escritorio y corrió hacia Misaki.

"¿¡O-Orejas!?" ella le tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió. "¡Orejas!"

Misaki estaba perplejo. Se sonrojó. "¿E-Eh?"


	6. Mishi Mishi 6

11.

La mujer de cabello largo rubio parecía una niña emocionada por una nueva mascota. Observó a Misaki con curiosidad mientras él otro no comprendía nada. Al final, ella cedió el agarre y miró a Fushimi que había estado esperando en silencio.

"¿Para qué han venido?" Su actitud había dado un giro de 360°, ahora estaba curiosa de saber a que habían venido: sus ojos brillaban. Saruhiko confirmó que había captado su interés.

"¿Sabes alguna razón o factor para que a alguien le crezcan orejas felinas de un día al otro?"

La mujer pestañeó varias veces: "¿Crecer? ¿Qué?" Miró a Misaki. "¿No eres un Strain?"

"¡No lo soy!" Farfulló Yata ofendido.

"Bueno, yo no…" ella colocó un dedo en su mentón. "…Nunca supe de algo como eso. Solo algunos Strain son capaces de desarrollar órganos que se adaptan perfectamente con el humano."

Saruhiko miró a Misaki. "¿Entonces si es posible que seas un Strain?"

"¿P-Pero eso no es algo de nacimiento? Si lo hubiera sido ¿no crees que ya lo **sabría** de hace mucho tiempo y no ahora?"

"Se vale de probabilidades," Opinó la mujer de ojos verdes. "Muchos strains desarrollan sus poderes después de la adolescencia." Ella caminó hacía su escritorio nuevamente y tomó un libro de color azulado que parecía bastante pesado. Recorrió las hojas con sus dedos buscando algo. "En todo caso, ¿Entonces para que vinieron aquí?"

Misaki respondió primero: "¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que desaparezca?"

Siguió mirando el libro hasta que dijo:

"La pregunta aquí es" lanzó ella "¿Es posible vivir sin ellos?"

"¿Eh?"

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos ante la ambigüedad de la respuesta.

"_Los Strain son seres con habilidades exclusivas que no fueron obtenidas bajo el poder de ningún rey. Su poder carece de límite, a diferencia del de los reyes, y puede perturbar incontablemente dependiendo del tipo de sujeto. Su poder mora en su propio cuerpo, y su habilidad se gradúa dependiendo del requerimiento físico y mental. Estas diferenciaciones pueden ser infinitas, llevando a un número indeterminado de 'humanos inteligentes' por fuera del límite de lo natural y las especies distinguidas." _Ella parecía estar leyendo lo que decía en una de las páginas del libro._ "Dada la conmutación y el poder cualitativo, personas no nacidas con estas capacidades son capaces de transformarse por deseo y manipulación del ente originario. Pueden adquirirse ciertas características de distintas formas, la más común es por medio del intercambio de fluidos._"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Fushimi, impasible.

"Quiere decir que si **tú** no eres el que se provoco esto, si **tú** no eres un Strain" Señaló a Misaki. "Entonces alguien te lo ha hecho a ti."

"¿Qué me lo hizo…?"

"Si quieres deshacerte de esto, no habrá problema, pero primero debo saber de dónde ha venido y por tanto que consecuencias habrá por perderlo."

"Pero yo no… no sé si alguien me lo hizo. Lo tuve repentinamente."

Ella apoyó el libro sobre la mesa. Acarició la tapa un poco como si estuviera pensando en algo. "¿Qué te parece, un examen de sangre? Con eso puedo comprobar si eres un Strain o una víctima de ellos."

Fushimi decidió no interferir; después de todo era decisión de Yata lo que haría. Luego de unos segundos, él asintió.

"Ah. Genial" La mujer sonrió y abrió uno de los botiquines de la pared. Sacó algunos elementos: un frasco de vidrio, papel, una soga de goma, algodón, alcohol y finalmente una aguja de una pequeña cajita descartable. Fushimi se extrañó de ver todo este material a pesar de que era una doctora sin licencia.

Hizo que Yata se sentará en una de las sillas que había en la habitación y la acercara a la mesa, ella apoyó el codo del otro lado y empezó a pasar alcohol sobre el brazo de Misaki.

"Damian." Le llamó Fushimi.

"Alex." Respondió ella sin quitar la mirada de su trabajo. "Mi nombre es Alex. Damian es el nombre de mi esposo, _que ahora gracias a ustedes está en la cárcel_." Aunque enfatizó la última frase, sonrió levemente para indicarle a Misaki que no se preocupe mientras acercaba la aguja.

"¿Por qué eres una doctora sin licencia?"

"Como decirlo…" Ella meció la cabeza un poco. "No me gustan las formalidades, estudie mucho por mi misma y en la universidad, pero nunca me creí parte de un lugar como ese. Mi verdadero objetivo era mucho más de lo que querían esa gente de traje que llena sus bolsillos de billetes…"

En cierta parte, Fushimi le comprendió. Se podría decir que sentía algo parecido. Y en cuanto a Damian, debía ser el otro doctor que originalmente atendía aquí, que fue arrestado por una especie de red de drogas o similar. No lo recordaba bien.

"Listo." Alex le sonrió cálidamente a Misaki. Ella le había quitado una buena cantidad de sangre que ahora goteaba levemente del frasco donde ella lo había guardado. Su sangre era espesa, de un rojo bien oscuro. Ella le miró de reojo y vio su colgante. "Que hermoso color." Murmuró. "Sin duda, el rojo es un maravilloso color..."

Le puso una venda en el brazo y le señaló que lo sostuviera por unos minutos para evitar que la herida se abra. Él regresó al lado de Fushimi que no se había movido del lugar. La mujer de cabellos rubios metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular.

"Puedes pasarme tu número de teléfono así te diré los resultados que pueda sacar con esta sangre." Ella le sonrió. Aunque dudó un poco, Saruhiko le dictó los números y ella lo anotó rápidamente.

Antes de irse del lugar, volvió a ver donde ella se sentó, en el gran escritorio, donde estaba esa extraña arma curva de color de color blanca. Nunca había visto algo como eso y le llamó la atención, porque Scepter4 no tenía nada como eso.

-xIx-

-xIx-

12.

Fushimi cedió ante los pedidos de la doctora que apenas conocía. De alguna forma no sentía que perdería nada si no volvía a contactarle, podría volver a buscarle. De todas formas no le había dicho algo que él ya no supiera, pero si él se lo hubiera dicho, Misaki no le habría creído.

Al final, otra vez, todo se había vuelto un asunto de esperar. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras regresaban en la noche por la recurrida ciudad. Misaki parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, con típico gesto de enojo, así que le ignoró.

Una vez más estaba extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar; pero en cierta parte, siempre hay sorpresas cuando se trata de Misaki. Que sea un Strain no sería nada extraño, pero sí lo era que recién en estos momentos haya desarrollados tales cosas. Además eso quería decir que si era un Strain, tenía algún que otro poder además del fuego.

Aunque no caminaron muy lento, Misaki se detenía en algunas vidrieras; sin mirar nada específico en realidad. Ya eran casi las doce cuando llegaron al pequeño departamento. Misaki se arrojó al sofá y tapo sus ojos con la mano.

_"Esto es una mierda…"_

Fushimi de reojo observó sus orejas agitarse un poco. Se dirigió hacía el refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza. Hoy había sido un día muy largo para él y esto no sucedía hace mucho tiempo: estaba emocionado. Pero decidió mantenerse de la misma forma que siempre. Solo tomó un sorbo y volvió a guardarlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Te vas a dormir?" Misaki más bien confirmó mientras veía a Saruhiko cruzar la sala y dirigirse a su habitación. "¿No te importa si enciendo la tv?"

Él agitó la mano en señal de que no le molestaba. Cuando finalmente pudo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sintió que su mente parecía martillarle.

_"¿Fushimi?" El más bajito estaba apoyado contra una de las rejas de la escuela mientras jugaba con su psp. Ni siquiera le miró mientras le hablaba, parecía muy concentrado en su juego. "Ahh…Saruhiko, ¿Eh? ¿Puedo llamarte de esa forma? Bien, entonces tú puedes decirme Misaki…"_

_ Luego volvió a verle subido encima de una pared con una pose triunfante. "¡Te lo dije, Saruhiko! ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo, ja ja!" Su voz parecía resonar en eco, las imágenes se fundieron de color blanco hasta tomar color nuevamente._

_ Ambos miraban la espalda de diferentes hombres caminando sin rumbo. El aura que transmitían era de un color rojo como el fuego, una presencia inconfundible. "¿Hey, Saruhiko…qué te parece… si nos unimos a ellos…?"_

Fushimi despertó de uno de sus tantos sueños que le evocaban al pasado. Era como si su mente quisiera clavarle que no podían retroceder todos esos tropezones y todas esas decisiones que tomó alguna vez.

Sintió el sonido de la lluvia rozar la ventana de su habitación pseudo iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Esta, que amenazaba desde la tarde, ahora parecía tomar mayor magnitud; se escuchaban truenos. Él estaba apoyado con el cuerpo de costado. Su cama estaba contra la pared, pero el siempre dormía del lado contrario, el más cercano a la puerta. De pronto se percató de un calor sobre su espalda y luego un sonido desapacible, como…un ronroneo.

_"Tiene que estar bromeando…"_ farfulló mientras daba la vuelta levemente para tratar de comprobar si era Misaki el que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Acertó: El más bajito parecía estar profundamente dormido con las manos apoyadas en su espalda.

_'¿Qué hace aquí…? ¿En qué momento…?'_ Fushimi no encontraba explicación. _'¿En verdad había estado tan profundamente dormido para no sentir su presencia? ¿¡Y por qué demonios parece ronronear!?'_

Sus pensamientos cada vez empezaban a tomar más velocidad. Apenas pudo ver la figura de Misaki cuando dio la vuelta y le enfrentó, pero su aroma era inconfundible. Sus manos seguían extendidas como si fueran patitas esperando encontrar un nuevo apoyo, hasta que tocaron el torso de Fushimi y se quedaron ahí. Él pareció moverse un poco pero no despertó, en cambio, Saruhiko sintió un dolor agudo tocarle el torso desnudo.

"¿Qué es-? ¡Auch!" Murmuró cuando sintió lo filoso: Misaki le había clavado las uñas pero parecía que, dormido. Fushimi retuvo el aire hasta que él cedió su agarre. _'¿En verdad tiene uñas como para clavarlas de esta forma?'_ Le había quedado un ardor en la piel. Quitó la mano debajo de la sabana y la llevó hacía la cabeza de su acompañante suavemente, comprobó que sus orejas felinas estaban ahí.

Ahora le quedaba algo más por comprobar, ¿Era esto real o simplemente estaba soñando?


	7. Mishi Mishi 7

13.

No iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Con su mano quiso intentar alcanzar su rostro, un trueno sonó e hizo temblar el suelo. El castaño despertó. Al parecer no creía que Saruhiko estaba despierto.

_"Mierda…"_ susurró.

"¿Estas asustado por la tormenta?" murmuró el de cabello oscuro, repentinamente en el silencio, asustando al bajito.

_"N-No. No lo estoy..."_

Ambos estaban bastante cerca, pero no podían ver de la oscuridad. Misaki movió sus piernas un poco.

"¿…Qué haces aquí?"

"En el sofá tenía frío." Respondió inexpresivo.

Ciertamente, la temperatura había bajado bastante, y Saruhiko nunca le había dado alguna manta o algo. Pero tampoco era suficiente excusa para que se hubiera metido en su cama.

"Espero que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio." Musitó con una sonrisa.

"¿…Precio?" Repitió el castaño, desconcertado. "¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí? ¡Tengo frio!"

La tormenta se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, ahora combinada con el viento que hacía zumbar los carteles que rozaba en la ciudad. La espalda de Misaki tocaba la fría pared, ya que la cama era pequeña. Él trató de ver al mayor pero la luz de la ventana no era suficiente. Fushimi tanteó su rostro de forma efusiva; No fue reacio a sentir el roce de sus labios.

El castaño le alejó luego de unos segundos, simplemente se sintió el sonido de su exhalación y el roce de las sabanas en su cuerpo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" indagó con un tono neutral. Se estremeció con el siguiente trueno. "…Diablos."

"¿…Tienes miedo?"

La habitación ahora parecía divisarse más, con los ojos azules adaptándose a lo oscuro, los rayos iluminaron como si fueran flashes de cámaras.

"Ya te dije que no le tengo miedo a la torment-"

"No fue esa mi pregunta." Le interrumpió en un tono serio.

Si en verdad quería saber algo en ese momento era en que estaba pensando Misaki. En que estaba pensando en todo momento. Por qué después de todo este tiempo y todo lo qué sucedió estaba aquí ahora. Aquella vez fue la solución para escapar de ese lugar antes de armar mayores líos, pero ¿Ahora lo aceptaría? ¿Sin ninguna razón? Aunque en cierta forma no le importaba su respuesta.

Pero él respondió: _"…No."_

Y cuando volvió a sentirlo, su boca estaba un poco abierta. Fue más suave y efusivo de lo que esperaba. Y aunque el roce de su nariz era un poco frío, contrarrestaba con la calidez de sus lenguas. Ninguno de los dos supo cuántos segundos pasaron hasta que Misaki aleja su rostro de nuevo.

_"Déjame…" _Su tono fue inescrutable_._

El de cabello oscuro tanteó hasta tocar la piel debajo de su camisa. El gatito se estremeció, pero luego quedó quieto.

_"Déjame"_ volvió a musitar, sin mucha seguridad. Él otro bajó un poco y exhaló en su cuello con la plena intención. _"Auch, no-"_ Y volvió a morderle. _"D-Detente"_

Misaki se liberó de él lánguidamente y le devolvió una mordida en la muñeca. Sus dientes se sintieron como afilados colmillos. El mayor se quejó por lo bajo; tomó su rostro para evitar que volviera a morderle.

"…Esta bien… No volveré a hacerlo." Repuso. Él aún tenía una mano en la espalda de Yata y bajó hasta el final de su columna. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" A medida que las palabras salían de su boca iba aborreciéndolas. No entendía por qué estaba diciendo estas cosas.

Escuchó al castaño rezongar; se movió un poco aún en el pequeño espacio de la cama para que el mono suelte su rostro. Fushimi volvió a mover su mano acariciándole la espalda subiendo de nuevo. El bajito se estremeció.

"Mmm…espera…" Otra vez el sonido, pero no era un gruñido, estaba… ronroneando de nuevo. Una curiosa manifestación que hasta este momento Saruhiko solo atribuía a los gatos. El de ojos azules volvió a rozarle para comprobar que era eso lo que estaba provocando; confirmándolo, Yata se encorvó y se aproximó más a él. Se acurrucó en su pecho sin decir nada. El pecho del mayor martillaba aceleradamente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el gatito ya había establecido su lugar sin más esfuerzo. Pero Fushimi tenía ganas de seguir molestándole; volvió a levantar su rostro y le besó de nuevo. Si bien fue solo un roce, al segundo ya estaba recorriendo la cavidad profundamente. El de ojos avellana no se resistió en ningún momento y esporádicamente ambos jadeaban alternados. Se dejó llevar. El castaño estiró su mano y tanteó con sus dedos mientras le besaba. Sus mechones de cabello se deslizaron fácilmente.

Cuando su respiración se volvió pesada y sus ojos vidriosos, Yata fue de nuevo el que detuvo a ambos.

_"Hay que dormir..."_ Balbuceó entrecortadamente. Aunque al mayor le hubiera gustado refutar, en ese momento la voz de Misaki en su oído lo congeló.

Era demasiado cálido como para estar soñando. El de ojos azules rodeó el cuello en Misaki en su abrazo. Permanecieron, en una posición extraña pero, cómoda. El gatito ocasionalmente se movía mientras estaba dormido, y el peliazul despertaba alerta cada vez que pasaba.

No fue la mejor noche para él. Pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para contenerse…por alguna razón.

Una de las veces que volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol ya se colaba por las persianas de la ventana. Divisó el reloj en la cómoda que confirmó que eran las diez treinta de la mañana. Él tendría que haber despertado a las seis para dirigirse a la central. Lo olvidó completamente.

Suspiró inevitablemente y alguien a su lado se movió un poco. Por la luz que entraba pudo ver al gatito durmiendo plácidamente, a diferencia de él. Sus orejas marrones estaban inmóviles, como si fuera un artículo de utilería. Él abrió los ojos levemente y le observó. Sostuvo la mirada hasta que Misaki se levantó bruscamente.

"¿Qué hora es?" Se sentó en la punta de la cama dándole la espalda. El mono le vio y tuvo un impulso, se inclinó un poco y besó su nuca. El castaño se asombró. "¡Hey! ¡Déjame!"

"Si vas a dormir aquí no puedes quejarte." Le sonrió burlonamente.

Misaki, cohibido, asintió. A continuación se levantó y salió de la habitación con prisa.

Aunque Fushimi quiso hacer lo mismo, le detuvo el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en la mesa.

-xix-

-xix-

14.

Saru sintió una gran inquietud cuando vio al bajito cruzar la puerta. No pudo comprobar siquiera cuanto de lo que recordaba había sido real y cuanto inventado por su mente. No estaba satisfecho con cosas simples. Tenía el mismo vacío que sentía siempre cuando miraba a Misaki. Aquella sensación de anhelar algo inalcanzable. Pero no estaba seguro del todo…

El teléfono celular vibró en la pequeña mesa cerca de su cama. Cuando lo tomó, vio un mensaje de texto que había llegado. El numero era desconocido pero…

_Fue suficient para averiguar :D_

_ he encontrad algo interesant! *o*_

_Es posible que vengan de nuevo ahora mismo?_

_ (eras Saruhiko, verdad?) Estoy sguro de que_

_les interesará ;)_

_Alex_

A pesar de la ambigüedad y las faltas -ortográficas- del mensaje, su nombre fue suficiente para confirmar la identidad. _'¿Interesante?'_

Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación. En la sala, el castaño estaba sentado en el sillón, frente del televisor encendido. No parecía estar mirándolo de todas formas. Sus orejas se elevaron y giraron al sentir sus pasos.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" preguntó, con un tono apagado. No le miraba, él solo pasaba las manos sobre la tela del sillón como si pudiera acomodarlo más de lo que estaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"…Dímelo tú."

"Estoy bien." Parecía confuso, pero le miró a los ojos cuando le respondió.

En cambio, el otro conservaba un gesto normal sin cambiar su fachada. Pero dentro de todo, no se sentía así.

"Me ha enviado un mensaje. Ha dicho que averiguó algo con tu sangre." Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla. Misaki no respondió nada y agregó: "preguntó si podíamos ir ahora mismo."

Era igual cuando el de ojos azules chequeó el reloj nuevamente; eran las diez y cuarenta y cinco. El gatito no se cambió con prisa pero tampoco tardó mucho. Volvió a colocarse la misma gorra negra para tapar sus orejas felinas. El mayor vio el collar colgando de su cuello con un sentimiento extraño.

Cuando salían a la calle, normalmente, Yata no le dirigiría la palabra, pero por alguna razón ahora parecía que estuviera evitándole. Meció la cabeza y miró al cielo para quitarse esas suposiciones estúpidas. Siempre era igual. Nada había cambiado… a pesar de todo. Lo que él quería no importaba.

El mismo edificio, el mismo lugar, pero mucha menos gente. Al menos por fuera. Cuando golpearon la puerta, el mismo hombre de la otra vez les indicó que pasaran. Cuando entraron a la gran oficina vieron a Alex, pero también había un hombre de mediana edad con traje oscuro y corbata a tono. Estaban conversando pero ambos se detuvieron y les miraron al entrar.

"¡Ah, vinieron!" Exclamó ella mientras se acercaba. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido con una hebilla de color negra. Tenía la bata blanca abierta que dejaba ver su remera ajustada –y escotada, para variar- y su falda, relativamente corta.

A diferencia de la vez anterior que ellos habían venido, ahora el gran escritorio estaba bastante ordenado y sin papeles encima. El hombre de traje se fue hacía una de las esquinas derecha, cerca de uno de los ventanales más grandes del lugar y se sentó en una silla de madera. Misaki evitó mirar a Alex dirigiendo la mirada hacía el tipo en la esquina. Aunque lo hizo con un gesto común en él, no lucía nada amigable.

La rubia dio la vuelta y le dijo al hombre con un tono dulce: "Espera un poco, ¿Si? Debo encargarme de esto." Y le sonrió. Volvió hacía Misaki. "Bien. Antes que nada, necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas."

"¿Cuáles?"

"Siéntate aquí por favor, será breve." Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar.

Señaló la camilla color negra que había del otro lado de la habitación, justo en paralelo con las sillas donde el viejo hombre estaba. Alex le sugirió a Fushimi que se sentara y él sacudió la cabeza afirmando que estaría bien de pie. Cerca de la puerta.

Antes de poder pensar un poco más, el integrante de Scepter4 pudo comprobar que la doctora tomó un estetoscopio. Levantó la camisa por la espalda para colocarlo. Luego le sugirió a Misaki que se moviera hacía la balanza que había cerca de la camilla. Él le siguió sin decir una palabra, ella anotaba todo en un papel que había sobre la mesa. Al final extendió un poco más sus observaciones, en cuanto a los reflejos del joven.

Fushimi les había estado observando de pie todo el tiempo que pasó, por dentro estaba un poco impaciente por saber.

"Bien." Ella apoyó la lapicera sobre el escritorio y se sentó. "Por lo que he podido averiguar de tu sangre, no hay nada anormal en ello. Lo cual indica que no eres un strain," Fushimi le miró mientras le daba los detalles a Misaki, giró la cabeza levemente y vio al tipo sentado. ¿En verdad iba a decir todo con _este_ enfrente?

"¿Entonces?" apremió Misaki.

Alex levantó una mano como para implorarle paciencia. "Tienes habilidades, ¿verdad? ¿Eres un clansmen?" Misaki asintió. "No sé mucho sobre Reyes y esas cosas umm, pero solo quiero asegurarme de que tu Rey no te hizo esto-"

Yata le interrumpió furioso. "¡Eso es estúpido! ¡El señor Mikoto no haría-!"

"Ya, ya" Ella volvió a detenerle con la mano. "Solo quería asegurarme. Pero si estas tan segura entonces no importa." Ella levantó la cabeza y miró al techo con la boca levemente abierta. "Entonces eres parte de Homra…"

Levantó una ceja. "¿Cuál es el problema con eso?"

Alex giró la cabeza y miró a Fushimi con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa burlona. "No, no hay ningún problema con eso." Y regresó a Misaki. "En cualquier caso, esto nos trae de nuevo a lo que te dije la primera vez que viniste aquí: Si un strain te hizo esto…"

"¿Cómo?" replicó súbitamente.

"Tu deberías saberlo. Deberías tener en la mente quien pudo haber sido el responsable, después de todo algo como esto no puede pasar desapercibido…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La forma de recibirlo sería bastante particular…" Siguió ella.

"No entiendo." Fue sincero.

"Bien, jovencita... Trata de recordar…"

"¿…Jovencita?" quedó perplejo.

Fushimi se le escapó la risa por lo bajo.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?" Ella le miró y luego volvió a mirar al bajito.

Él estaba rojo.

"¡No soy una mujer!" Gruñó Misaki, sus orejas elevadas y su cola zarandeándose.


	8. Mishi Mishi 8

15-

El de ojos azules se había dado cuenta de algunas palabras que Alex había usado para hablarle eran extrañas, pero decidió ignorarlo, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando vio el rostro perplejo de Misaki.

"¡No soy una mujer!" Gruñó.

"¿…No?" Ella meció la cabeza.

"¡NO!"

La mujer cerró los ojos por cuatro o cinco segundos, luego se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! ¡No eres mujer! ¡Ja ja ja!"

Misaki estaba rojo de ira: "¿¡D-De que te ríes!?

"Siento haberte confundido entonces, ja ja, lo siento." Ella no parecía ni menos que avergonzada por la imprecisión. El mayor pensó que eso no era algo en lo que un doctor podría equivocarse- mucho más después de haber estado haciéndole una revisión médica. "Pero ahora que lo dices," ella puso una mano sobre su mejilla. "¡Eso lo hace diez mil veces más interesante!"

"¿E-Eh?"

La rubia se acercó y le quitó la gorra dejando a la vista sus orejas. El de ojos avellana se tapó por reflejo. Fushimi se preocupo un poco por esta acción repentina; ahora el tipo que estaba sentado había visto sus orejas. No estaba seguro de si esto cambiaba algo. No había reaccionado de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba mirando.

"¿Sabes que solo hay un tipo de Strain relacionado con los gatos?" Ella habló en un tono apresurado. Misaki negó con la cabeza. "Si lo hay. ¡Y solo son mujeres! Nunca ha habido un hombre con estos agregados, ¡Lo que te hace MUY especial!"

"¿Qué?" Fushimi apuntó instintivamente.

"Incluso aunque conozco casos como estos, es la primera vez que puedo ver a un varón con orejas de gato. ¡Eres el primero!" La doctora parecía poder echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

"Pero…entonces…"

Alex corrió hacía su escritorio y volvió nuevamente a sacar aquel pesado libro de la otra vez. Buscó rápidamente y empezó a leer, luego le miró.

"Las strain puramente son femeninas que pueden pasar sus poderes y transmitir ciertas características a otras personas, pero hasta ahora solo supe que eran mujeres las que lo recibían. Los hombres que han sido sometidos han muerto porque su cuerpo no soportó tal poder."

'¿G y P?' El alto estrechó sus ojos azules. Creía haber oído eso en otra parte.

"Pero… yo…" Misaki balbuceó.

"¡Eres un chico con suerte! Sobreviviste al intercambio de esa forma, ja ja. Supongo que ahora ya recuerdas de quien se trató." Ella parecía muy alegre con su descubrimiento.

"¿Intercambio?" él seguía confundido.

"Va-mos no-te ha-gas el-ton-to." Tarareó ella. "Tuviste sexo con una strain y aunque intentó matarte, falló miserablemente, ja ja ja" Estalló en risa.

"¿¡S-S-Sexo!?" Casi se ahoga.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo no… yo no…"

El de cabello oscuro presentía que el gatito empezaría a gritar en el medio de la sala que era un virgen, en cualquier momento, así que decidió intervenir.

"¿Hay una cura o no?"

Alex le miró con desdén como si él le estuviera molestando. Había algo extraño en su mirada. "Si hay una cura." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿S-Si? ¿Cuál?" Misaki inquirió.

"Si puedes encontrar a la que te hizo esto," dijo "será mucho más sencillo."

"¿Y si no?" punteó Fushimi, agudo.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Alex meditaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Entonces podríamos quitarlo con una cirugía. ¡No tienen de que preocuparse!" Ella levantó las manos expresivamente. "Solo quiero que se aseguren de que no haya un camino más fácil. ¡Confíen en mí! Por favor envíenme un mensaje cuando hayan averiguado algo, ¿Si? ¡Así sabremos como continuar!"

El mono le miró con desconfianza. "¿Cuánto dinero pedirás por esto?"

"Eso, joven," ella le sonrió. "…La paga vendrá luego."

Cuando ambos salieron del edificio, la conversación no reanudó, al igual que a la ida. A pesar de todo, el mayor indagó cuando finalmente volvieron al departamento.

"¿Te fue suficiente?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si te fue suficiente información para saber por qué te sucedió esto."

Él seguía con la mirada fija al televisor, apagado. "…No lo sé."

"¿En verdad tuviste sexo con un strain?" Le lanzó.

Misaki se ahogó por querer apresurarse a responder. "¡No lo hice! ¡No se dé que hablaba esa mujer!"

Apoyó medio cuerpo en la parte trasera del sofá, a espaldas de Yata. De alguna forma, la información que la doctora había dado era imprecisa pero a la vez, muy fastidiosa.

"¿Entonces eres virgen?"

Se crispó. "¿¡Por qué mierda me preguntas eso ahora!? ¡Y tú que!"

"Si lo soy." Le respondió fríamente para pelearle. "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

Misaki miró al suelo con ira. Parecía estar avergonzado e indignado. Pasaron unos segundos pero la respuesta nunca salió de su boca. Fushimi se movió un poco.

"Hey… ¿Lo eres?"

Silencio.

"¿Misaki?"

"¡Si lo soy, maldición!" El apretó sus puños. "¡Ahora déjame de joder con esta mierda!"

Fushimi se calmó. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Si la información que esa mujer nos dio fue correcta, ¿Sabes quién fue?"

El castaño siguió sin responder. Saru estaba empezando a impacientarse por su silencio.

"¿¡Que estas escondiendo, Misaki!? ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!"

El menor movió sus orejas y presionó tan fuerte sus puños apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Parecía estar perdido en un mar de palabras que no podía expresar. Fushimi se puso delante de él y le tomó de los hombros.

"¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" le gritó furioso.

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendido con la reacción, sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando finalmente murmuró:

"Creo que… fue ella…la que me hizo esto."

-x-

-x-

16.

El semblante del peli azul quedó vacío al escuchar las palabras de la boca del castaño. "¿...Ella?"

El gatito clavó la vista en el suelo nuevamente. Ya no se podía precisar cuál era el gesto que tenía. "Hace unos tres meses, cuando fuimos por un campo con los demás... Conocí a una chica de mi edad llamada Kimiri..."

"¿Kimiri?" repitió.

"Ella...era un strain." prosiguió. "Cuando lo supe... me dijo que por favor guardara su secreto. Yo, le prometí que lo haría... A pesar de todo..."

Fushimi sintió una pesadez sobre su cuello como si le pudiera matar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que podría haber estado pensando hasta ese momento se borró de una sola vez.

"¿Entonces estuviste con ella?"

Misaki negó. "No...Pero... tal vez pudo haber un intercambio de otro tipo."

"¿Cual?"

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no llegaron. De nuevo el silencio les rodeo. Quería averiguar. Quería saber de que estaba hablando. Pero a la vez, quería olvidar todo en este preciso momento.

Sacudió la cabeza dado por terminado el dialogo de nuevo. ¿Quién era ella? Nunca había oído su nombre. Tampoco es como si hubiera pasado poco tiempo desde que dejó Homra. Estaba pasmado. Y también un poco molesto.

"Misak-"

Un sonido cortó las palabras del mayor. Era un tono de celular sonando algo ahogado. Misaki levantó la cabeza bruscamente y a continuación su cuerpo. Empezó a revolver los almohadones del sofá hasta encontrar el objeto. Fushimi se sentó en el suelo.

"¿H-Hola?" atendió el bajito. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él volvió a responder al otro lado. "¿¡E-Eh!? N-No, no es necesa-" empezó a girar nerviosamente en círculos pero se detuvo en seco. "A-Ah, M-Mikoto-san."

Fushimi le clavó la mirada con malestar a escuchar su nombre provenir de la boca del bajito. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro fue como una punzada en el pecho. Innecesariamente amarga.

"Mmm. E-Estoy bien." Él asintió enérgicamente como si el receptor pudiera verle. Otra sonrisa animada volvió a curvar sus labios. "Solo tengo algunos problemas. Estoy seguro de que pronto podré solucionarlos. Si… Si. E-Entiendo…"

El de ojos azules se levantó del suelo y le observo con desdén. El castaño no cambió su gesto y siguió hablando. Él más alto caminó pesadamente mientras se aproximaba a él. Misaki ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba cerca.

"Misaki…" murmuró él, y fue rápidamente ahogado por un chillido.

"¡N-No es nada! ¡No ha sido nada! E-Estoy solo."

El de cabello oscuro chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató de un manotazo el teléfono móvil. Presionó un botón y la llamada fue terminada. "Bien, que pena, pero se acabo el tiempo para la llamada." Expresó con altanería.

"¿¡Q-Que mierda haces!? ¡Devuélveme el teléfono!"

Fushimi agitó el celular en burla. "Dije que se acabo el tiempo."

"¡Devuélvemelo!" el bajito atinó un golpe que nunca llegó al rostro del más alto. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Dámelo, maldito!"

"Odio esa, sonrisita tuya cuando hablas con él." Espetó con sorna.

"¡No hables de esa forma! ¡Tu maldito traidor!"

Saruhiko detuvo el zarandeo del teléfono, ahora enojado. Otra vez iba a empezar a decir esas estupideces.

"¡Es el rey que ambos solíamos admirar!"

Meció la cabeza con pesadez, sin responderle nada. Él castaño emanaba un color rojo en su aura cuanto más segundos pasaban entre ellos.

"…Tch"

Esta vez el golpe si llegó, arrojando al de cabello oscuro al suelo bruscamente. El teléfono salió lanzado como resultado también. Misaki se movió hacía adelante y se inclinó para tomarlo. Fushimi sintió el cuerpo demasiado pesado como para levantarse. De todas formas no pensaba pelear en el departamento. No tenía ganas.

Todo daba igual.

Sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y su mejilla apoyada al frio suelo cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse y finalmente la cerradura, cediendo. Sus labios se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa mientras palpaba su sien. Empezó a reír en voz baja sin moverse; aunque nada de esto le parecía gracioso. Su mente había empezado a nublarse de sentido desde que Misaki mencionó aquel nombre, seguido por el de Homra, que carcomía sus nervios aún más.

No estaba arrepentido, sin embargo. No de ser un idiota.

Finalmente se apoyó sobre sus palmas como soporte para levantarse. Por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que Misaki aún seguía cerca. ¿Bajo ningún concepto podría haber regresado a Homra después de esa llamada?

Protestó en voz baja: Ahora debía presentarse en el cuartel de Scepter4 o tendría problemas luego. Unas cinco o seis horas de retraso no eran lo mismo que no presentarse en todo el día. Se disgustó un poco al recordar el rostro del Rey y la subordinada. Llevó pesadamente la marcha hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

El gatito regresaría. Sin duda.

-x-


	9. Mishi Mishi 9

17.

Cuando finalmente pudo librarse del trabajo –y del aburrimiento de este- Saru simplemente se limitó a regresar al departamento. No estaba seguro de si debía decir algo o si Misaki estaría esperándole para seguir peleando, pero no le dejaría escapar, en cualquiera de los casos. No había llegado tan lejos para nada.

La puerta seguía cerrada cuando el giró el picaporte y buscó la llave. Al entrar, la habitación principal estaba oscura y silenciosa, tal como la había dejado antes de irse.

Misaki no había regresado.

Miró el reloj: Eran las siete treinta y cinco, el sol ya había bajado. Se arrojó al sillón con ira, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Sus anteojos interrumpían el camino directo a sus ojos, que se sentían secos. Trató de convencerse a él mismo que sin duda regresaría. Aunque no tenía ninguna garantía por eso.

Deliraba.

Se levantó sin meditarlo mucho, necesitaba un poco de bebida. Uno de los muebles por encima de la mesada de la cocina guardaba unas cuantas botellas empezadas de whisky y licor. Esa molestia interna volvía a presentarse, como una punzada en su cabeza. Otros le llamarían ansiedad.

Tomó varios sorbos y arrojó la botella con desprecio. El ardor en su garganta no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en la mente. Volvió al sillón…Regresaría… ¿Verdad?

Pero Misaki no volvió.

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que Fushimi asumió que él no reaparecería. Su ansiedad de nuevo se formó en una bola de odio hacía Homra y el rey. Todos los reyes, en realidad. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que 'odiar' fuera la palabra correcta. No: Odiaba a Misaki. Aborrecía todo lo demás. Por primera vez en ese tiempo se fijó que en la esquina de la habitación estaba arrojado el skate, los auriculares y una pila de ropa desgarrada. No estaba interesado en los objetos sino en el dueño de ellos.

Seguramente él habría regresado como alienado corriendo hacía 'su rey'. Chasqueó la lengua y quedó de pie sin saber que hacer a continuación. Si todo habría regresado como antes, sin duda se aferraría a la única posibilidad de poder seguir viéndolo: provocándole para pelear.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar más, un sonido le interrumpió. Movió la cabeza como tratando de sincronizarse con el origen del sonido. Era como un zumbido ahogado. Su mirada se fijó en los cojines del sofá, acercando sus manos para despejarlo. Debajo, el zumbido ahora tomaba significado: un celular que vibraba. No era suyo; era de Yata. Observó a la pantalla con recelo.

_Mensajes: (4 Nuevos)_

_Llamadas: (2 Perdidas)_

_Izumo Kusanagi (15:16 pm)_

_Número desconocido (15:00 pm)_

Fushimi quedó un tanto perplejo mientras tanteaba el teléfono digital. ¿Acaso Misaki no se lo había arrebatado después de golpearle? ¿Por qué está aquí? Mentiría si dijera que no estaba curioso, y no había nadie para impedirle que saciara su deseo. Abrió la bandeja de mensajes y leyó los títulos sin abrirlos.

**_22/7 15:20 pm (Nuevo)_**

**_Izumo_**

_Espero que regreses pronto. Todos estamos preocu…_

**_22/7 14:23 pm (Nuevo)_**

**_Izumo_**

_Simplemente Mikoto quería hablar contigo, no lo to…_

**_21/7 19:43 pm (Nuevo)_**

**_Totsuka_**

_He oído que tienes problemas con tu familia, no v…_

**_20/7 15:23 pm (Nuevo)_**

**_Totsuka_**

_Simplemente creo que fue bastante repentino..._

¿Así que a pesar de todo él siempre seguía comunicado con los de Homra? Se sintió un poco traicionado. Bajó un poco para ver los demás mensajes. Pero estos ya eran del mes anterior.

**_19/6 13:30 pm_**

**_Izumo_**

_No fue tu culpa. Nunca lo será._

**_12/6 11:23 am_**

**_Izumo_**

_¿Dónde estás? No vayas a cometer ninguna locura_

**_12/6 10:34 am_**

**_(Número no archivado)_**

_Creo que era verdad Misaki. Pero tengo mucho miedo…_

**_11/6 13:34 pm_**

**_(Número no archivado)_**

_Misaki, hay algo que quiero contarte._

**_7/6 15:23 pm_**

**_Totsuka_**

_La he visto, ¡Es muy linda! Eres un chico con suerte!_

No había más mensajes después de ese. Pero claramente le llamó la atención el número desconocido. Sobre todo porque se refería a él por su primer nombre. Pero no pudo hacer más que leerlos. Revisó más el teléfono:

**_Sin destinatario_**

**_22/7 3:54 am (No enviado)_**

_Creí que había olvidado el pasado… Estoy perdiendo la cabeza._

**_Sin destinatario_**

**_12/6 12:15 pm (No enviado)_**

_Matricula BJL 342. Camioneta de carga color blanca_

Por reflejo miró el calendario en la pared, no recordaba que estaba haciendo el 12 de junio, era hace bastante tiempo. Pero el 22 de julio fue el martes pasado. Intentó recordar; fue el día siguiente al que conocieron a Alex. También fue el día de esa gran tormenta, cuando Misaki durmió con él. El mensaje decía que fue escrito casi a las 4 de la madrugada. Aún así era demasiado ambiguo, y reprimió el impulso de seguir pensando por que Misaki lo había escrito.

Nada había cambiado, se repitió nuevamente.

Pero después de revisar el teléfono, pudo confirmar dos cosas: Que Misaki por alguna razón había regresado y dejó el celular aquí, y que él no estaba en el bar de Homra, ya que las llamadas y mensajes habían llegado en estos momentos. Entonces esto dejaba más dudas de las que quitaba. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos días? No sabía donde vivía él. Aunque una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Guardó el teléfono de Misaki en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía a dónde podría ir ahora.

-x-

-x-

18.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado. A estas horas, el lugar tampoco estaba tan lleno de gente como lo está por las noches. Fue el mismo procedimiento cuando golpeó la puerta y el hombre le dio paso hacía la oficina- consultorio.

"Oh, Saruhiko. Que sorpresa verte por aquí…" Su sonrisa condescendiente le irritó levemente. La mujer, siempre brillante y vestida sugerentemente, le dio una mirada desde su silla.

Ahora que veía el lugar dudaba si había sido el correcto al que dirigirse. Por alguna razón, su instinto le traía hacía aquí.

"¿…Buscabas a tu amigo?" Dio en el blanco.

Fushimi no respondió,-estaba un poco cansado por correr hasta aqui- simplemente fijo la mirada en ella como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Es obvio que no. Ella le dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Es increíble que puedas hacer esos gestos ja, ja… Creí que eras inalterable." El alto no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella estrechó los ojos con satisfacción. "Veo que todos en el mundo siempre tienen una debilidad… Sin duda…" Empezó a divagar.

"¿Él ha estado aquí?" Fue directo, finalmente.

Alex se balanceó en su asiento. "No te preocupes… Si, ha estado aquí, de hecho, se ha ido hace como… ¿10 o 20 minutos?" Sonrió. "Ya me parecía extraño que no estuvieras con él, ¿Se ha rebelado? Je je…"

Otra vez no le contestó nada, pues fue suficiente para él con solo escuchar esto, aunque en cierta parte sabía que no era todo. Giró para encaminarse hacia el pasillo.

"Sabes," Se detuvo brevemente para escucharla. "Yo que tú, cuidaría mejor al gatito…" Ella acomodó un mechón de su cabello sin prestarle demasiada atención al otro.

No estaba de humor para escuchar los delirios de una doctora sin licencia. Caminó apresuradamente para salir de los edificios. Era extraño en cierta forma que estuviera prediciendo los movimientos del otro en estos momentos, a pesar de los años que los había separado. Estaba casi seguro de que Misaki regresaría ahora, por su teléfono.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento se colocó en la esquina cercana a las escaleras poco iluminadas, lo cual era un perfecto escondite. Había un ruido proviniendo dentro de su departamento; pasos y muebles al arrastrarse levemente. Finalmente, por la puerta salió el bajito, con un sacón y una gorra para tapar sus orejas y cola. Misaki iba mascullando mientras se acercaba al elevador. Fushimi podría apostar que estaba maldiciendo por no encontrar su teléfono móvil. Pero vio que él llevaba su skate y se había colgado los auriculares por su cuello. Entonces no planeaba volver, ¿eh?

Aunque estaba agitado, Saru estaba concentrado en poder terminar de bajar las escaleras para seguir a Yata. No estaba muy lejos aunque le costó el doble que si hubiera bajado en ascensor. Misaki caminaba a paso errante por entre medio de la gente. Él llegó a la zona comercial y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose sobre un poste de luz. El alto reconoció la zona enseguida. Ahí donde solían estar y perder el tiempo luego de clases durante la secundaria. Su lugar.

Misaki suspiró fuerte y apoyó el objeto grande sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué haré ahora…?" Aunque murmuró, Fushimi estaba cerca y pudo escucharlo. Dio unos pasos más adelante a espaldas de Yata. Tal como lo esperaba, el integrante de Homra se puso en guardia enseguida. Se enderezó abruptamente pero sin girar la cabeza. "¿…Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?"

El peli azul miró la espalda del bajito con calma. Su pulso parecía levemente apresurarse a pesar de que ya no estaba corriendo. La saliva fue más difícil de tragar antes de hablar.

"Soy tu _karma_." Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Su tono fue calmado. Sintió que esas palabras no abarcaban todo lo que pensaba.

No pudo ver el rostro del castaño, pero si sus manos que tanteaban el suelo. Tampoco se movió. Para Fushimi el ruido de la gente caminando y hablando estaba empezando a volverse una molestia. Si todo estuviera completamente en silencio, podría hasta escuchar la respiración de Misaki. Aún así nadie notaba aquellas dos figuras erráticas que ni siquiera se miraban al hablar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó. Saru quería preguntarle donde había estado todo este tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Dudaba que Yata le contestara de todas formas.

"Necesito quedarme en tu departamento por unos días más." Respondió neutral.

Se sorprendió pero no lo demostró: "Creí que tenías un lugar a donde vivir."

"Ya no es seguro." Dijo secamente.

Estaba ocultando algo, sin duda.

"¿De qué estas escapando?" No estaba equivocado. Su comportamiento era ambiguo y aislado, algo le sucedía. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía obligarle a pronunciar palabras que no deseaba. Él no era una persona importante que debía saber.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el sol que se ocultaba detrás de un edificio enorme. El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche sin pausa. La respuesta del otro lado jamás llegó, simplemente se limitó a levantarse y después de tanto tiempo volvió a mirar a su rostro. El reflejo de la luz mostraba la empalidecida piel de Misaki debajo de una gorra de lana, alrededor de sus ojos una sombra roja que le marcaba. Fushimi podría jurar que había estado llorando, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Sin decir más nada empezaron a caminar rumbo hacía ese único lugar que compartían.

Una figura de lejos observaba a los dos sujetos alejarse ahora después de una breve charla. Una sonrisa amable se formó en sus labios mientras quitaba la lente de la cámara de su ojo y hacia equilibrio para tomar su teléfono celular. Con el brillo del sol, el pendiente en su oreja brilló de color rojizo. Escribió un mensaje y lo envió. Saruhiko sintió en su bolsillo que algo vibraba. Misaki iba unos pasos más adelante que él, así que tomo el objeto sin ocultarlo y esta vez sí abrió el mensaje que había llegado.

**_22/7 19:56 pm_**

**_Totsuka_**

_Veo que estas con él. No le diré a nadie._

_Estoy seguro de qué tienes tus razones._

No se preocupó y presionó el botón para eliminar el mensaje.

-x-


	10. Mishi Mishi 10

19.

Cuando volvieron a entrar al departamento, Fushimi notó como todas las cosas estaban sutilmente desordenadas, pero Misaki se apoyó en el sillón como si no hubiera nada extraño. Por supuesto, fue él que hizo este desastre. Fushimi se acercó lentamente a la cocina y apoyó el celular de Misaki en la mesada antes de que se diera cuenta. No había abierto ningún mensaje así que aun estaba el aviso en la pantalla del celular, con un poco de suerte simplemente Misaki pensara que olvido mirar dos veces en la cocina donde estaba su teléfono. Saru se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor desde donde veía el sofá, la cabeza de Misaki revelando sus orejas que giraron un poco al escuchar el roce de la silla contra el suelo. Prendió la televisión.

"¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí." No esperaba respuesta en realidad, el castaño se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Saru le siguió con la mirada. Yata apoyó la mano sobre el refrigerador y luego echó un vistazo hacia el costado en la mesada, donde su teléfono estaba. Vio dos veces de forma disimulada, pero obviamente el alto se había dado cuenta de que lo _encontró_. El bajito sacó cosas del refri y luego apoyo cerca del lavabo, y en ese momento tomó el teléfono. Misaki giró la cabeza para verlo justo en ese momento Saru disimuló esquivando la vista hacia la tv. Parece que empezó a leer y tal vez responder los mensajes.

No tardó mucho tiempo hasta preparar algo comestible. Siempre miraba con incredulidad la comida antes de empezar a probarla; eso de todas formas no afectaba su buen sabor. No envidiaba, sin embargo: la cocina no era algo para lo que había nacido. De reojo vio el colgante en su cuello. Aún lo conservaba. Misaki de todas formas parecía distraído con la televisión. Resopló en voz baja.

Aunque quisiera tomar todo esto como una situación normal. Estaba muy lejos de serlo. Tenía muchas dudas, no solo las que Misaki no podía responder, sino las que el mismo poseía en su interior. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le dijo a la tarde. Era verdad, pero sintió que no dijo todo lo que pensaba- Aun no sabía bien como expresarlo. Apenas distinguía lo que quería. Por ahora le era suficiente con tenerlo aquí.

Ni siquiera le dijo cuando, unas horas después, Saru fue a su cuarto para dormir. Misaki había quedado rendido en el sillón, pero aun no parecía dormido. Su cola se zarandeaba, lenta. Se apoyó con fatiga en la cama. Estaba un poco mareado por todo lo que había estado tomando estos días, sobretodo esta mañana.

xix

Su vista se trató de adaptar a la tenebrosa noche que le rodeaba. No recordaba el momento que había desenfundado su espada, pero estaba preparado. En el suelo una figura se retorcía, agobiada. Saru se arrodilló y sacó uno de las navajas de su bolsillo, apretó fuerte el mango para atravesar la mano de la víctima. Un grito de dolor desgarró el silencio de la noche y Fushimi empezó a reír toscamente. La sangre se confundía con el asfalto mojado y se volvía un negro pantanoso a su alrededor. Estaba todo en silencio, tal como había pensado, podía escuchar su respiración en el sigilo; Era pesada y forzosa.

"Déjame…" Suplicó.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio y dio vuelta su cuerpo con el pie. Boca arriba, aun así no podía divisar su rostro. La camisa de color blanca que llevaba ahora estaba manchada, aun tentando ese color inmaculado Fushimi uso el fuego de sus manos para deshacerlo en cenizas. La piel también se quemó como resultado, la victima aún seguía berreando. Tanteó con sus dedos la parte izquierda de su pecho, al igual que la de él, una marca roja cerca de su corazón. Clavó la espada con la esperanza de hacerlo desaparecer, profundo y directo atravesando y chocando con el suelo debajo. Su aura rojo era casi inexistente ya, finalmente la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de Misaki en agonía. Sangre de color encendido empezó a brotar de su boca y caer por sus labios.

"Es tarde, Misaki. No me dejas opción…" Titubeó antes de terminar. "Te amo demasiado como para dejarte…"

Saru tuvo la tentación de sentir su sangre tocarle, acercó sus labios y Rozó el liquido escarlata que llenaba el rostro de Misaki. El sabor era un ardor muy parecido al licor, raspando su garganta al tragarlo. El castaño, aunque adolorido, no volvió a cambiar su semblante.

"Me llevaré todo… Solo necesito a Misaki…"

Odiarlo.

Amarlo.

Solo a él.

Cuando abrió sus ojos bruscamente se sentó. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía el sudor correr en su frente. Sin duda esta no era la clase de pesadillas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Sintió su estomago quemarle y se levantó rápidamente. Apenas llegó al lavabo del baño para vomitar. Se encorvó y apoyó los brazos sobre su frente para sostenerse.

_"Mierda..."_

Era la primera vez que tenía nauseas después de beber. Pero los recuerdos de su sueño le recordaban cosas que pocas veces había visto. ¿Por qué había divagado con algo así?

Ese era el calificativo de lo que siempre había estado dudando.

-x-

-x-

20.

Las arcadas que tuvo los siguientes minutos se habían detenido finalmente. Fushimi sentía un sabor muy amargo en su boca, asqueroso. Necesitaba agua fría (tal vez lo único que podría conciliar en estos momentos). Extendió la puerta y salió del baño. Estaba seguro de que habría despertado a Misaki con el ruido que hizo, pero cuando caminó para dirigirse a la cocina, lo vio con los ojos cerrados estirado en el sillón. Sintió un poco revolverse su estomago al recordar los gritos. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomó una botella transparente. El agua helada fue la excelente cura que podría haber deseado en estos momentos, aún mejor sin ningún sabor.

Apenas salía un poco de luz desde el electrodoméstico como para ver la figura de Misaki recostada. No estaba equivocado sin embargo en ese momento algo le parecía extraño; entonces la luz del teléfono de Misaki se iluminó y empezó a titilar, sin sonido pero suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, hubo un revoltijo y el aparato fue ocultado. Saru estrechó los ojos.

"¿…Misaki?"

"¿¡M-Miau- E-Eh q-qué sucede!?"

"Estas despierto." No sabe porque lo confirmó en voz alta pero él castaño asintió con un murmuro. También le escuchó maullar, por cierto.

"… ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿…Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

"¡A que te refieres con 'qué clase de pregunta'!" le replicó desde el sofá. "¿¡Por qué mierda me despertaste!?

"Pero si ya estabas despierto."

Misaki no contestó pero Saru podía jurar que veía su ceño fruncido con la tenue luz de la habitación. Era una discusión sin sentido de las que le gustaba tener con él. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y de nuevo todo se sumió en oscuridad.

Podía escuchar la respiración de Misaki, ambos estaban descendiendo su propio ritmo para oír al otro, como si fuera una cacería. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Yata suspiró. No estaba seguro de sí había suspirado porque sabía que aún estaba ahí. Saru empezó a caminar lentamente con sus brazos abiertos para no chocar con los muebles. En un lugar tan pequeño como este y en el que había vivido mucho tiempo era bastante difícil que perdiera el equilibro o hiciera siquiera ruidos innecesarios de todas formas: estaba a su favor. Además podía oír la respiración de Misaki a medida que se acercaba al sofá. Tal como lo había pensado tanteó con éxito el respaldo del sillón y quedó de pie en ese lugar.

"Tch, sé que estas ahí."

De repente el más bajito rompió el silencio con un tono irritado, pero no parecía del todo enojado. Sin los lentes, el de cabello azul no podía ver muy bien, pero al acercarse ahí- y adaptar su vista un poco- se dio cuenta de que llegaba la luz urbana colándose por las persianas así que era fácil divisar aunque mínimamente la silueta de las cosas. Misaki estaba acostado sobre el sofá boca arriba con una mano tapando su frente y la otra apoyada en su estomago. A pesar de que el clima no era caluroso, él había tirado las mantas al suelo. Y el mueble, que no era tan grande aún así abarcaba toda su figura.

"… ¿Qué quieres?" Volvió a hablar.

El de cabello oscuro no estaba pensando en nada, de hecho. Simplemente estaba mirándolo. Como solía hacerlo, como lo hizo siempre. Grabando su imagen, por alguna razón, conservando sus memorias, sus gestos, su tono, su respiración, su cuerpo y su rostro. Todo Misaki que siempre cambiaba y por alguna razón, siempre era igual.

Ese Misaki que a veces estaba con él, y a veces ya no estaba.

Saru se arrodilló al lado de Misaki quedando a la altura del mueble, el castaño se revuelve un poco sorprendido e incomodo, pero no le dice nada. Ambos esperan por la reacción del otro. El ojiazul finalmente levanta su mano y la mueve paulatinamente hasta llegar a sus orejas felinas. El gatito se estremeció ante el tacto pero no se movió. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando. Siempre fue así y sin embargo, podían estar siempre juntos. Pero ahora no lo estaban. Fushimi lo sabía.

Lentamente siguió tanteando con sus dedos enredando en su cabello, lentamente, como si el tiempo no existiera. No había nada antes, nada después. Solo él en frente de sus ojos. Al llegar a su rostro sintió la calidez de sus mejillas, las facciones de su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él, que no lo tenía de esta forma. La sangre estaba empezando a agolparse en su cabeza. Misaki no se movía, pero sentía su respiración pesada. Acarició con el pulgar sus labios hasta que lo reemplazó por sus labios. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando lo besó, al igual que las veces anteriores. Pero era muy suave y cálido. Luego de unos segundos él abrió su boca como si le estuviera dando permiso. Saru no dudó, metió su lengua, Yata giró su cabeza y fue más profundo. Con su mano siguió el recorrido de su clavícula y chocó con el frío material del collar. En ese momento volvió a recordar que estaba ahí, que él aún lo llevaba puesto. A pesar de qué se había ido y ahora estaba aquí.

Sin quererlo lo pensó de nuevo; el hecho de que todo lo que había hecho en el pasado había sido por Misaki. Había entrado a Homra por él, y había dejado Homra por él. Creyendo que Misaki lo seguiría al igual que él siempre lo hizo. Pero no sucedió. Al final él fue el que lo esperó y nunca vino. Y él fue nuevamente él que lo fue a buscar luego de la pelea que tuvieron ayer. Repentinamente se sintió irritado. Se sentía el más débil. Él que cae en todo. El que depende. Por eso siguió devorando con ira la boca del castaño. El otro apenas le seguía el ritmo, pero giraba su cuerpo buscando alinearse. Fushimi se puso encima de él y lo observó desde arriba. Definitivamente este era su punto de vista preferido. Quería verlo pidiendo por él. Quería que lo buscara. Pero Misaki solo le miró. Con sus orejas elevadas, sus manos en el pecho y su boca hinchada. Solo le miró. Pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Esto solo hizo que el de cabellos oscuros se enfureciera aún más.

Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y volvió a besarle presionándole con fuerza. Yata solamente jadeaba cuando le soltaba. Apretó sus pulgares contra su tráquea y Misaki empezó a toser. Mordió sus labios de forma violenta hasta que un hilo de sangre bajó por su barbilla. Pero Misaki no suplicó. Ni que se detuviera, ni que siguiera. No dijo nada. Sus ojos seguían abiertos mirándolo como si fuera la nada.

"Tch" Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba furioso. Saru estaba furioso consigo mismo por querer forzar a cosas que jamás podrá tener. Cedió el agarre en su cuello y tomó aire.

"¿Terminaste?" Misaki habló en un tono seco con sus ojos fijos.

Se estaba burlando de él. Eso es lo que pensó Saruhiko con un arranque de ira. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, acercó su rostro a él. Su mirada era ambigua. Había algo más.

"¡COMO SI PUDIERA!" Fushimi gritó pero su tono se quebró al final. Hay estaban ese ardor sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Finalmente el castaño cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, que rápidamente le volvió las reacciones. Saru con brusquedad lo hizo quedar de espaldas y levantó sus caderas. Con una sola mano fue suficiente para tomar sus muñecas como si fueran unas esposas. Estaba furioso. De sus ojos salían las lágrimas que no quería que Misaki vea.

"H-Hey… ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Con su mano libre buscó el final de la remera de Misaki y el inicio de sus pantalones. Se lo quitó con brusquedad pero estos quedaron a mitad de camino, en sus rodillas. Tomó su miembro con fuerza y empezó a frotarlo. Yata apoyó su cabeza contra posa brazo para reprimir sus gemidos. Lo hacía con brusquedad y torpeza, pues solo quería que Misaki gritara, que dijera que siguiera, que se detuviera, lo que sea, pero que reaccionara ante él. Ya no estaba pensando, el calor hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Apuró al final hasta que su mano quedó mojada. Las piernas de Yata cedieron y bajó sus caderas de nuevo. Pero el peli azul no le dejó. Volvió agárralo y metió dos dedos en su trasero, y luego tres. Yata bramó adolorido.

"¡DETENTE! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?"

Finalmente Fushimi escuchaba palabras salir de su boca, pero estas fueron como dagas que se clavaron en su pecho. Movió sus dedos dentro de él y Yata parecía retorcerse del dolor. Él quitó sus dedos y Misaki respiró en el antebrazo del sofá, creyendo que había terminado. Pero Saru dirigió su mano hacía su propio cinturón para desabrochárselo. Misaki escuchó el sonido de la hebilla ceder con terror. Y el roce bruto de la ropa contra su piel. Algo extremadamente caliente se apoyó en su parte trasera. Misaki no podía verlo. Saru tampoco podía ver el rostro de Misaki. Estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba loco.

"**NO…QUE HACES….¡DETENTE!….BASTA…**" gritó con la voz entrecortada. Una luz roja comenzó a rodear el aura de Misaki, el fuego rojo era tan caliente como sus cuerpos pero Fushimi lo sintió. "**…BASTA…ALGUIEN…ALGUIEN ayúdeme. Por favor…**" Su voz empezó a arrastrarse, hasta hacerse un hilo, junto con los sollozos. Cuando sintió que estaba llorando, Saru lo soltó y Misaki cayó al suelo. El de ojos azules no podía moverse. La voz de Misaki suplicando le clavaba en la mente. Miró su mano y vio la sangre en sus dedos. Volvió a ver al castaño que se arrastraba en el suelo, se arrastró hacía la esquina de la habitación y sus gimoteos eran más fuertes.

Ambos estaban llorando. La vista de Saru era borrosa no solo por eso sino porque su mente no estaba procesando bien. Obtuvo lo que quería, pero no fue lo que esperaba.

Había hecho algo estúpido.

"…Misaki"

"**¡ALEJATE! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡BASURA!" **él siguió llorando envolviéndose en un auto abrazo. Su aura de llamas roja parecía cada vez más fuerte. Ese fuego era solo una muestra de poder, pero cuando se lo quiere, puede servir muy bien como escudo. Si se acercaba, lo quemaría.

Había hecho algo estúpido.

"Maldición…"

Y corrió fuera del edificio en el medio de la noche, con la sangre en sus dedos, apoyó su cabeza contra una pared y se golpeó fuertemente hasta que su frente combinó.

Había hecho algo estúpido.

"**¡MALDICIÓN!**" y golpeó su puño contra la pared. Podría haber gritado más fuerte todavía, nadie se daría cuenta.

En aquel mundo no había nada ni nadie que pudiera darle lo que quería. Él podría tener el objeto más frágil del planeta y aún así atreverse a destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Había hecho algo estúpido. Y no podría perdonárselo.

-x-


	11. Mishi Mishi 11

21.

¿Alguna vez has visto un espejo que no tiene reflejo? ¿Entonces como puede seguir llamándose espejo? ¿No es acaso esa la única función o característica que lo distingue de todo lo demás?

Moverse por inercia, caminar recto pero sin rumbo, establecer el contacto, limitado, pero suficiente para existir. Ocultarse detrás de un gesto para evitar que otras personas lleguen a ti. Saruhiko lo intentó, pero no fue posible. No solo bajó la guardia delante de un pequeño de cabello castaño, sino que terminó completamente hundido en _su_ propia burbuja. Pero al final, uno de ellos escapó, y el otro quedó atrapado, esperando a que regresara. Ahogándose en las palabras que nunca dijo ni dirá por orgullo. Mirando su reflejo en donde no hay.

Ese es el problema de involucrarse, y aunque Saru lo sabía, ¿Por qué terminó de esta forma? Simplemente no le era suficiente con satisfacer sus instintos animales; pero tampoco tenía idea de que era. Eso. No sabía qué era lo que quería.

Y ahora divagaba, pues la sangre que corría por su frente y manchaba su pálida piel no dejaba de fluir. De a poco se fue apoyando sobre una pared hasta lentamente caer sentado en el frío suelo. No sabía dónde estaba porque corrió sin mirar, no solo su falta de anteojos le complicaba la visión sino también el agua que corría ahora por sus mejillas. Había un ardor en su garganta y una punzada en su cabeza. Simplemente cerró los ojos respirando el aire helado de esa madrugada. Los sonidos eran ajenos a él. Todo era ajeno. Nada le importaba en este pequeño mundo. Nunca.

"…_Vaya… el destino sí que es curioso…." _Una voz suave murmuró desde lejos. Aunque pretendió, sus orbes azules no volvieron a verse, se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo. También sentía que su cabeza empezaría a dar vueltas de nuevo si lo intentaba. Quiso preguntar quién estaba ahí, pero su conciencia no le hizo caso, y se fue lejos…

Antes de poder abrir los ojos, Saruhiko sintió sus manos heladas tocando suaves telas. Los primeros segundos después de despertar, tenía terror de abrir los ojos pero cuando los apretó con fuerza, la realidad lo arrastró de nuevo hacía esa fría mañana. Tardo un poco en enfocarse su visión mientras recorría la habitación con ella. Era un cuarto muy iluminado, de paredes blancas, muchos estantes y biblioteca. Había una mesa y muchos objetos sobre ella. Cuando pudo ver bien, pudo apreciar que se trataban de _objetos de medicina _y posteriormente, de qué conocía esta habitación de tiempo antes.

Sí, era el mismo lugar, la misma camilla donde Misaki estuvo recostado cuando la doctora sin licencia le revisó por primera vez. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó hasta quedar sentado, al tocar su cabeza, sintió una venda que le envolvía su frente, sus manos blancas estaban limpias a diferencia del día anterior. Reprimió con asco los recuerdos. Puso un pie en el suelo y vio sus zapatos ahí. Era lo único que le habían sacado, ya que su ropa era la misma. Antes de que planeara levantarse, un portazo le llamó la atención del otro lado del cuarto. La mujer de cabellos dorados, con su típico "uniforme" entraba hablando ruidosamente con un hombre de mediana edad que le seguía. Ambos detuvieron su charla cuando vieron a Fushimi sentado en la camilla.

"Oh." Finalmente Alex retomó la voz. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Ella dio unos pasos dejando detrás al hombre. Fushimi le vio de reojo, era el que siempre abría la puerta del departamento. No entendía que función tenía exactamente.

Así que fue ella la voz que escuchó antes de despertar. Sin duda, concedía con ella de nuevo; el destino sí que es curioso.

Aunque él no cree en el destino.

"Deberías quedarte recostado un poco más. No me sorprende que te sientas un poco débil con la cantidad de sangre que perdiste. Hey, John" Ella se dio la vuelta al hombre que le miró expectante. "Trae comida, necesita alimentarse."

El aludido simplemente asintió y se fue fuera del cuarto. La rubia tomó su silla del escritorio y la acercó a la camilla, donde Saru volvía a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. Por lo general no le gustaba obedecer a los demás, pero ahora mismo, se sentía demasiado cansado como para contrariar a la gente. Sintió los dedos de Alex tocar su frente fríamente.

"Menudo golpe te has dado…El color que tomó es bastante oscuro, me sorprende que no te hayas hecho una fisura."

El de cabello oscuro no respondió nada, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando el tiempo pasar. De todos los lugares en el mundo, ¿Por qué había llegado aquí? Cuando en realidad prefería haber muerto en aquel mismo callejón.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?" finalmente lanzó. "¿Una pelea?" Suspiró y ella lo tomó como una afirmación. "¿Peleaste con Misaki?" Ella le hablaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida o tuvieran una relación profunda. Le daba nauseas.

Quitó con su mano la de ella de su frente y dijo con toda la fuerza que tenía: "No te incumbe."

No pudo verla, pero ella formaba una media sonrisa.

"Tienes razón…No debería meterme en una relación tan complicada en la que se intentan asesinar uno al otro…"

"Tch… Él no me hizo esto… fui yo…" Replicó.

Ahora ella abría sus ojos, sorprendida. "¿Oh? ¿Entonces fue un error mío haberte ayudado?" Su tono era reacio, curioso, y a la vez parecía divertido. Como no hubo respuesta, ella continuó. "¿Qué error tan grave cometiste como para querer morir de esa manera?"

Acertó de una manera descomunal. Era como si ella pudiera analizarlo, tal como si fuera un libro abierto. Aunque en cierta forma era obvio que podría haber sido esa la razón.

"No…te incumbe…"

"…Tienes razón." Ella volvió a sonreír. "…Lamento haberte traído de nuevo al juego." Murmuró con ironía y apoyó su espalda en la silla, estirando sus largas piernas.

El de ojos azules simplemente resopló y puso una mano en su frente. El dolor que sentía en su frente iba más allá de un simple golpe. Estaba muy cansado, tal vez. Pero debía de levantarse.

"¿…Qué hora es?"

Alex miró al reloj de su muñeca. "¿Cómo las once y media?" Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Si, a pesar de todo, había una cosa que todavía debía hacer mientras estuviera vivo, y era volver a Scepter4. Aunque no tuviera ningún sentido para él. Intentó recobrar su postura de nuevo al levantarse. La rubia le miró sin levantarse de su asiento. Saru se acomodó como pudo hasta quedar sentado en la camilla con las piernas cerca del suelo. Miró hacía abajo como dudando si resistiría, pero no quería demostrarle a ella que estaba débil aún. No se sentía cómodo ahí, quería irse. Levantó la cabeza con un leve mareo y vio los ojos de la rubia fijos en él con un aire de diversión. Al esquivar sus ojos con resignación, miró hacía el escritorio desordenado con papeles como siempre lo recordó, y también ahora ese extraño arma con el que le había apuntado la primera vez que vino con Misaki. Ella pareció percibir su mirada y dio la vuelta con su silla para comprobar el trayecto del objeto.

"Ah, ¿Quieres saber qué es eso?" preguntó con tranquilidad, y antes de recibir una respuesta prosiguió. "Aunque parece un arma es simplemente un… sedante o algo así." Ella sonrió. "Mi esposo me lo ha dado y siempre lo tuve cerca de mí. Nunca se sabe la clase de gente con la que puedes encontrarte." Levantó una ceja mientras le miraba y luego volvió a ver el revólver. ¿Así que eso era? Pensó Fushimi mientras analizaba con desconfianza el objeto. Jamás lo había visto, ni hubiera pensado que esa era su función.

No le importaba, de todas formas. El de cabello oscuro ahora tomaba aire y apoyaba sus pies en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, nada sucedió; pudo mantenerse firmemente y no estaba mareado.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya te vas?...¿No vas a comer, entonces?" Alex se puso de pie. "Espero te recuperes." No notaba ironía en su voz esta vez. "…Y dile a Misaki," Ella acomodó su cabello. "Que lamento no tener información de la joven."

Pestañeó: ¿…Quién?

"Esa tal _Kimiri_. Aunque me dijo que la estaba buscando, y le prometí que iba a averiguar un poco, en verdad… no tengo suficiente poder, o conocidos, como para abarcar la desaparición de una strain G…" Volvió a tomar asiento, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, con un suspiro. "Les deseo suerte, y que pronto la encuentren..."

Tan pronto escuchó las palabras muchas piezas sueltas en su mente comenzaron a alinearse. La historia detrás de Misaki y sus orejas era mucho más que solo un agregado salido de un cuento de fantasía.

-x-

-x-

22-

Sus pasos fueron lentos pero firmes, para llegar a su departamento de nuevo le pareció una eternidad. Pero claro, aún así despreciaba esa parte estúpida e irracional de él que creía que Misaki podía estar ahí todavía. Obviamente no era así, y el lugar no había cambiado nada desde que él lo había dejado por impulso. Refregó su mano contra sus ojos al sentir molestia, para luego darse cuenta de que no tenía sus anteojos. Rebuscó y sobre la mesa de luz de su habitación, encontró su objeto. Aún así el dolor en sus ojos persistía.

Sería una mentira decir que Saruhiko ahora acomodaba sus pensamientos. Era imposible de hecho, algo como eso a estas alturas. Siquiera recordaba cómo y cuanto tardó en vestirse, colocándose el molesto uniforme de Scepter4 para dirigirse al cuartel. Tomó su teléfono móvil y observó en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje de texto, especialmente de Akiyama preguntando si iba a venir o no. Sobre todo eran un poco inquietante las casi veinte llamadas perdidas de la teniente e incluso del propio rey azul.

Mientras emprendía camino al objetivo empezó a pensar si esta vez habría algo interesante sucediendo relacionado con Scepter4 en estos momentos, que lo requería tan urgente. Más que de costumbre. Necesitaba algo para despejar su mente aunque más que nada deseaba algo para liberar el enojo que estaba reteniendo dentro de él. ¿Por qué no fue suficiente para él con tener a Misaki? ¿No era acaso eso lo que quería? ¿Dañarle? ¿Hacer que de una vez por todas lo mire a los ojos y se dé cuenta de que está ahí… esperándole? Nada de eso tenía un justificativo ahora. Absolutamente nada.

"Fushimi." Le llamó Daiki a donde el pequeño grupo de compañeros del sector 4 estaban reunidos. Sus rostros eran serios y no estaban parloteando como era costumbre. Saruhiko les preguntó con la mirada que estaba pasando. Solo uno de ellos habló: "Nos enviaran de nuevo a cubrir una misión en la calle. Según lo que dijo la Teniente, Homra ha empezado a efectuar movimientos más forzados que los normales."

Era tarea y deber de Scepter4 y el líder azul vigilar al Clan Rojo y sus movimientos que por lo general son inestables y desordenados. No son un clan tan unido, sin embargo. Algunos simplemente portan el nombre para uso de poder, otros lo usan para ensuciar el clan más de lo que ya está denigrado. Pero si es algo llamativo cuando empiezan a moverse en grupos relativamente grandes. Se puede decir que claramente se puede avistar que traman algo.

Fushimi no cambió su gesto, en verdad no le importaba mucho. La mayor parte de las veces fue una _falsa alarma._ Algo estúpido y sin sentido que solo unos delincuentes harían. Pero no le quedaba mucho para retractarse. Cuando vio a la teniente aparecer, ella movió su cabeza indicándole que le siga a la oficina del capitán. Pero al entrar, vio el asiento que normalmente ocupaba, vacio. La rubia extendió sus manos para tomar algo del escritorio y se lo extendió al de ojos azules antes de decirle una palabra. Él lo tomó de mala gana y empezó a hojear el folio. Era algo similar a lo que había leído otras veces: "Actos vandálicos, sanguinarios que afectan el bienestar de la población, etc." Eran muchos archivos con rostros y datos de gente de Homra y algún que otro clan o sublevado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil volver a leer lo mismo de nuevo empezó a cerrar la pequeña carpeta de papeles y la puerta hizo un sonido. Ahora el silencio era reemplazado por los pasos firmes del Rey Azul entrando a la habitación. Seri caminó hacía a él y le dijo algo que Saruhiko no pudo oír. El hombre, con esa calma inmutable, porte y aura imponente, caminó hasta tomar asiento en su lugar característico. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas.

"Aunque por lo general evito que te involucres en asuntos que tengan que ver con Homra" Su voz grave no mostraba ninguna expresión. "Esta vez tendré que hacer una excepción."

No le gustaba que dieran vueltas al asunto, si pudiera le hubiera gustado contestarle de la peor manera posible y maleducada pero se reprimió a un simple: "Entiendo. ¿Cuál es el asunto?"

Seri se mantenía firme de pie cuando empezó a hablar: "Hace una semana se encontraron dos cadáveres cerca de la rivera de Shizume."

Fushimi levantó una ceja al escuchar esto, ¿Desde cuándo eran una agencia de investigación criminal? Al menos que esto tenga que ver con strains.

"Es obvio que," Retomaba la rubia. "Sería asunto de la policía local, de hecho, lo era hasta hace unos días, ya que la investigación ha quedado estancada. Como podrás ver en los papeles."

Él regresó su mirada a la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y volvió a abrirla, ¿Había perdido algo? En las hojas finales el historial de nombres de integrantes de Homra ya no figuraba, sino en otro caso, había datos escritos con una desordenada caligrafía. Como si hubiera sido escrito sin tiempo para más detalles o cuidado. Decían cosas como posible hora del deceso, características del cuerpo examinado y otros detalles que Saru poco comprendía. Luego al lado de una de las notas había un boceto de un cuerpo humano, con varias cruces y marcas rojas. Él volvió a levantar la mirada esperando que Seri prosiguiera.

"Los dos cuerpos hallados carecían de identidad hasta la autopsia general, se reconoció por medio del registro dental que eran dos personas que habían estado desaparecidas desde _hace cuatro años. _Puedes dar vuelta la página." Le indicó ella, estoica.

Se encontró con varias fotografías en las que pudo ver claramente que se trataba de las víctimas: su piel casi amarilla- posiblemente por el contacto con el agua- mezclada con un rosa-violáceo en todas partes del cuerpo, sobretodo en la cara. La forma del cuerpo y su rostro indicaba que se trataban de dos mujeres jóvenes distintas. Una de ellas de cabello negro como la pez, enmarañado, enredado en su cuello y pegado a sus mejillas que estaban hinchadas y violáceas. La fotografiaron desde varios ángulos, con el cuerpo desnudo, donde se podía ver la cantidad de moretones y golpes que había recibido (antes o después de su muerte). Había líneas negras que marcaban por su garganta como si fueran cortes, también por su rostro y manos. La otra mujer, de cabello rubio que ahora era un marrón sucio y desagradable tampoco difería mucho de la otra víctima. Esta tenía marcas rojas y la piel completamente desgarrada en las muñecas y tobillos, como si hubiera forzado con algo que la apresaba horriblemente. Su rostro estaba lleno de marcas casi negruzcas y grotescas que elevaban sus pómulos y obligaban a sus ojos permanecer cerrados. Volvió a leer la descripción del papel de cursiva desprolija y confirmó que lo que veía era exactamente lo que era:

_Golpes y cortes pre mortem- no causantes del deceso._

_Causante del deceso: Herida en dos puntos de la cabeza y fractura en dos vertebras cervicales._

_Anotaciones: rastros de violación pre mortem en ambas víctimas. Perdida de órgano vital desconocido._

Aún así, Saruhiko no veía la razón por la que Scepter4 debía estar al tanto de esto. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo, pues el capitán planeaba contestarle de todas formas: "La causa de su muerte no fue los golpes o la violación, sino," Levantó su mano y señaló a su cabeza. "Los cortes en la cabeza que indicaban que algo les fue arrebatado; posiblemente se trate de _las orejas que los strains tipo G/P poseen. _Aquí es donde se vuelve asunto de Scepter4. Un asesinato de strains y sobretodo de estos en particular no es un asunto que deba pasar desapercibido."

Antes de que el nuevo rey asumiera, el clan azul habría enfrentado bastantes problemas, sobre todo porque el antiguo líder autorizaba investigaciones y acciones ilegales cuando se trataba de strains. En esa época, desaparecieron muchos strains sobretodo de la raza G/P que por eso se había asumido _casi extinguida_.

El silencio que les rodeo no fue incomodo, sino que fue un momento para empezar a ordenar algunos pensamientos y recapitular lo que había leído. Aunque conocía la mayor parte de los datos, aún había cosas que no cerraban completamente su círculo de pensamientos.

"Creemos además, que estas víctimas estuvieron involucradas en la trata de personas y que aún sigue rigiendo."

Tenía razón. No cabían dudas de que estaba relacionado con eso. Saruhiko volvió a mirar los papeles y las fotos, aunque en realidad no era algo agradable para ver, -el cadáver de las mujeres- habían fotos tomadas también de su cabeza donde claramente se divisaba por el medio de su cabello arruinado un pedazo grotesco de carne sin cicatrizar, como si le hubiera arrancado las orejas de forma violenta. Sintió dolor hacía esas pobres mujeres y luego asco por las personas que eran capaces de hacer esto. Eran la basura más baja que podría existir y no se merecían siquiera seguir de pie en la Tierra.

Decidió que era suficiente lo que había visto y cuando iba a apoyar la carpeta en el escritorio algo de resbaló y cayó. Fushimi se agachó para levantar una foto que antes había visto pero no observado: La mujer de cabellos rubios tenía una remera de color gris puesta, toda manchada por sangre y tierra, al lado de esta, un pequeño recuadro enmarcaba un objeto que parecía ser un reloj. Debajo llevaba inscripto: objeto de la víctima: reloj/celular. Confirmándolo, era uno de esos, de los más avanzados y nuevos, de color blanco y bastante ancho para la muñeca de una mujer. La pantalla estaba arruinada por el agua y el cristal estaba destrozado. Fushimi aunque quiso no pudo quitar la mirada de esa foto, mirándola una y otra vez como si tratara de descifrar algo que su mente le urgía. Los otros dos de la habitación no se dieron cuenta cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y su mano temblaba lentamente. La última vez que vio a Yata tenía un teléfono móvil, uno táctil, grande y poco práctico: ese mismo que él revisó sus mensajes y luego lo devolvió sin sospechas… no el reloj que a Misaki siempre le había gustado, que había recibido como regalo de Mikoto cuando entraron a Homra. Porque él ya no lo tenía.

Awashima con su gesto serio dirigió la mirada al rey y sin titubear dijo: "…_Debemos encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de Komatsu Jun y Akiyama Kimiri_."

-x-


	12. Side I

_A/N: bueno aquí se presenta Kei de nuevo uwu tuve muchos problemas y el más grande se llamaba "pereza" pero creo que ahora puedo retomarlo un poco (?) llevo días sin dormir... ayuda._

**_Side I:_**

_-Cuatro meses antes-_

Los jóvenes finalmente habían logrado convencer al grupo entero de que hoy sería un buen día para divertirse. Caminaron para alejarse del centro de la ciudad de Shizume hasta que sintieron que el viento rozaba sus caras sin impedimentos y el sol quemaba su piel. Estaban en un gran descampado provisto de naturaleza pura y verde. Un lugar perfecto para hacer un picnic y jugar algún deporte. Por voto de mayoría finalmente se formó un improvisado campo de juego para el baseball. Y esta vez sería un juego tranquilo presumiblemente… sino pasaba de nuevo algo con Chitose.

Ahora Totsuka y Anna habían quedado simplemente observando a los demás debajo de un gran árbol de roble. Él sostenía su cámara, aquella que había conseguido hace poco y planeaba usar por mucho tiempo.

"_¡Fight!_" Gritó animadamente Totsuka mientras agitaba su mano. El campo –por obvias razones- estaba mucho más lejos de su lugar.

Misaki había elegido ser el lanzador de nuevo, lo cual según él, se le daba bastante bien. Hasta que él rey golpeaba su lanzamientos…

"Buenos lanzamientos, Yata." Le felicitó el rubio con media sonrisa mientras le extendía una botella de agua. El castaño la aceptó con gusto, y se sentó en el suelo a observar el campo. Ahora que Izumo ocupaba su puesto, y nuevamente el bateador hacía un golpe devastador.

"Uhh… solo nos queda una pelota más y bastante partido como para dejarlo. Hay que recuperar la pelota que voló recién." Dijo Izumo, irritado por la fuerza extrema de su amigo al batear.

Yata se levantó de un salto. "Yo lo buscaré."

"Ah, ¿sí? Gracias Yata."

Sacudió la tierra de su ropa. "¿Y… hacía donde fue?"

"…A los arboles." Le señaló con la cabeza hacía el bosque que empezaba detrás de ellos. "No creo que esté muy lejos."

"¡No hay problema! ¡Enseguida regreso!" Y empezó a correr hacía los arboles. El día era bastante iluminado y cálido, pero sintió un poco de frío por el viento que le rozaba al correr, y más después de haber estado transpirando. Apenas entró entre los arbustos y bajó la cabeza un poco para observar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no sería una tarea tan fácil encontrar la pelota. Había mucha flora ahí, a pesar de que solo se había metido un poco dentro del bosque. Podía ver, sin embargo, y aún escuchar a sus compañeros jugando más allá, en el descampado.

Pero luego empezó a maldecir cuando algunas ramas se enganchaban en su ropa o simplemente le golpeaban en la cara de repente. "¡Arrrgh! ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡La maldita pelota no está aquí!" casi se rendía cuando ya llevaba diez minutos buscándola. Estaba decidió a regresar, ahora. Dio la vuelta para caminar entre unos arbustos pequeños y escucho el resquebrajar de unas ramas. Un sonido que no haría el viento a tocarle, que por cierto ese día no había. Misaki giró la cabeza un poco de nuevo hacia atrás, atento a escuchar de nuevo. Y ahí estaba. Otra vez el sonido de una rama puesta a presión. O eso es lo que Misaki le parecía. ¿Era Algún animal salvaje? ¿O había alguien escondido ahí? Sus ojos avellana simplemente brillaban de curiosidad.

Dio unos pasos para volver a adentrarse al bosque, en medio de esos altos robles y arboles distintos. Se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros al aletear y cantar, el sonido de las hojas mecidas suavemente, y de vez en cuando el sonido de algo golpeando fuerte. Se detuvo en una parte donde ya no había césped, curiosamente, como un círculo donde ningún árbol daba sombra, como si fuera un centro. Había varías rocas grandes, y muchas, muchas ramas de árboles cortadas en pedazos pequeños.

"¿Qué demonios-? ¿¡Auch!?" Su pregunta fue cortada por un golpe repentino en su nuca. Fue algo duro que le hizo doler, pero no le lastimó. Sin duda se sentía como el golpe de una pelota de baseball. Y comprobó que era verdad cuando la vio rodar por el suelo luego de haber impactado con él. Su aura ahora se encendía roja. Si estaba jugándole una broma, les haría pagar a todos. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, y ahí, sentada en una de las ramas mas firmes de los arboles, había una persona apoyada en sus dos piernas y dos manos como si fuera un león. Pero más exactamente como un…

"¿Q-Quien eres?" El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido por el rostro desconocido.

Desde arriba, una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes brillantes le miraba con perplejidad. "¡Esa es mi línea! ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué estas buscando!?"

De pronto sentía que perdía un poco el habla. Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de hablar con chicas. Más si eran chicas tan bonitas como lo era esa que le miraba desde el árbol.

"S-Soy Yata… Y vine a ¿buscar la pelota…?" Se agacha y toma el objeto, aún algo perdido.

Sus orbes verdes se estrechan, reacios. Su cabello castaño era largo y suelto, pero tenía puesta una gorra de lana de color rosa, lo cual debe ser un poco molesto en este verano tan caluroso. Tenía unos pantalones negros también, y encima una remera que era tan larga que podría contar como vestido prácticamente, dejando sus hombros descubiertos y su piel rosada. Ella estaba en cuclillas sobre una de las ramas de ese gran árbol, de forma fantásticamente habilidosa y casi increíble manteniendo el equilibrio.

Yata se puso un poco nervioso por el peso de la mirada minuciosa de la castaña, y bajó la cabeza. Ella ablandó su mirada luego de unos segundos, entendiendo que no había peligro. Formó una media sonrisa. "Ya veo. Lo siento por golpearte."

"E-Eh, no… no importa-"Cuando vuelve a dirigir la mirada ve que ella se arroja desde donde está, unos tres metros de altura. Cae de pie y sin ningún problema en absoluto.

"Gusto en conocerte, Yata. Mi nombre es Kimiri." Y da una media sonrisa.

Misaki y Kimiri ahora estaban sentados en el césped que había cerca de la arboleda. Él le había mostrado que efectivamente, sus amigos estaban ahí, jugando baseball. Al parecer todos estaban concentrados en el juego y no le vieron. Ni tampoco se dieron cuenta de que no regresaba por más de quince minutos. Él deja escapar un suspiro pesado mientras se acuesta en el césped, con las manos protegiendo sus ojos del sol.

"Y-Y tú, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí después de todo?" El castaño curioseó. Además, en el momento que la vio bajar del árbol, parecía como si fuera una acróbata talentosa.

"Ummm… solo estaba jugando." Su cuerpo denotaba que ella no tendría más años que Misaki, sino unos cuantos menos, pero su vocabulario parecía el de una niña. Ella sonreía tontamente ahora mientras observaba al grupo jugar. "Eso… ¡se ve divertido!"

"¿Uh? ¿Te refieres al baseball?" Ella asiente la cabeza con fuerza. "¿Nunca has jugado?"

Ahora negaba. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad."

Yata observó sus ojos verdes que denotaban interés, con una leve chispa de tristeza que acompañó su voz cuando dijo esas últimas palabras.

Había sido algo extraño, pero era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así: su aura infantil y divertida le tranquilizó, y casi no sentía los mismos nervios que creyó que tenía con todas las mujeres. Ella era un tanto callada

"Entonces, ¿Q-Quieres jugar baseball con nosotros…?"

"¿E-Eh, en serio?" Ella se veía emocionada mientras Yata asentía, pero rápidamente su gesto cambió a uno de decepción. "L-Lo siento, pero en realidad tengo que irme ahora." Se levanto casi de un salto del suelo y empezó a sacudir su vestido.

El atardecer estaba llegando sin prisa, y al parecer las actividades estaban llegando a su fin.

"A-Ah. Está bien." Él no sabía que más decir, así que simplemente quedó observando a los demás que ahora corrían el ultimo rectangular.

Sentía la presencia de Kimiri de pie a sus espaldas, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. "…Estoy aquí todas las tardes." Y sintió sus zapatos tocando la tierra alejándose rápidamente.

Misaki se puso de pie y emprendió camino de nuevo hacía el descampado, donde el juego había terminado.

"Hey, Yata, ¿tuviste suerte con la pelota?" Rikio preguntó. Él levantó el objeto, triunfante con una sonrisa.

"Te tardaste siglos." Le dijo Izumo, divertido mientras tomaba la pelota.

El guardián de Homra simplemente se encogió de hombros. Un poco aliviado a la vez, de que no le hayan visto con esa chica y se empezaran a burlar o algo.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N:Bueno y solo para aclarar, empiezo con los __**SIDE **__que son pedacitos de historias ubicadas en el pasado (siempre pondré la fecha al principio) todos desde el punto de vista de Misaki. Espero que esto no sea confuso! *pero son importantes, no lo olviden (?)* El siguiente capitulo será el 23 de Mishi Mishi, esperenlo!_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, y abrazo y besos para los guest porque no les puedo responder por obvias razones pero quiero que sepan que... los amo (? quiero saber sus opiniones asi que, escriban, escriban! nwn_


	13. Mishi Mishi 12

23.

Mientras volvía a observar la foto, fue como si el tiempo quedara detenido solo por esos segundos, los cuales fueron posibles para él pensar en millones de cosas. Misaki había mencionado a una chica, la supuesta culpable de su actual condición, pero ella... ¿Ella podría estar muerta ahora? ¿Podría ser solo una coincidencia, verdad? Que solo sea una chica del mismo nombre. Una chica del mismo nombre que al parecer tenía orejas como Yata y además en su cuerpo sin vida tenía un objeto que le pertenecía. Si, puras casualidades. Pero en ese caso, algunas dudas empezaban a aclararse, como el hecho de que él no haya querido seguir hablando de ella.

Fushimi estrechó los ojos con su línea de pensamientos. ¿Hablar? Pero esa mujer, Alex...

_[Esa tal Kimiri. Aunque me contó que la estaba buscando y le dije que iba a averiguar un poco, en verdad… no tengo suficiente poder, o conocidos, como para abarcar la desaparición de un strain G…]_

Sus palabras resonaron con pesadez dentro de su mente. Misaki no lo sabía. Si él la estaba buscando quiere decir que no lo sabía. No sabía que ella era solo un cadáver. Esto ahora se tornaba más que otro enfrentamiento hacía Homra. Su rey estaba diciendo que sospechaba de ellos, ¿Verdad?

"¿Que tiene que ver Homra con todo esto?" finalmente murmuró.

"Al principio," empezó la rubia. "Creíamos que era una casualidad. Pero Homra estuvo un paso adelantado de la policía todo este tiempo. Al parecer se ha metido con toda la gente a la que sospechaban pero ahora, se siguen moviendo a pesar de que la policía ya no sabe a dónde ir."

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Homra sabía algo que todos los demás ignoraban. Ellos tenían una pista que otros no conocían. Es por eso que confirmaba la sospecha del rey: Homra conocía a las víctimas. O eran cercanos a ellos. ¿Pero todo esto podría implicar un clan entero moviéndose? ¿Y qué clase de problemas podría ocasionarle a Scepter4?

"Observación." la voz grave interrumpió el silencio. Sus lentes se reflejaron en los de su subordinado. "Por ahora se limitaran a eso. Hasta poder obtener la información que ellos tienen y nosotros no." Sin más, la teniente le echa una mirada para indicarle que deben partir. Era estúpido para Saruhiko, sin embargo, una actividad como esta. ¿Qué harían? ¿Cómo podrían tener los ojos fijos en todo el clan rojo?

Pero al llegar a la calle lo entendió.

Pues había lugares donde estaban concentrados, se estaban desarrollando peleas de magnitud donde gente inocente -y normal- estaba involucrada. Fushimi no dudó en levantar su espada en contra del primero que se atrevió a atacarle. Con total gracia y fuerza utilizó sus poderes para hacer caer al enemigo. El color rojo que invadía sus cuerpos le daba nauseas. El único rojo que le gustaba venía de una sola persona. Una persona que ahora no estaba.

A pesar de que su mente era un desorden en este momento, su fachada no cambió bajo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando diviso al rey rojo y su principal grupo que se movían en el medio de la gente peleando como si nada. Si Suoh Mikoto estaba aquí era porque había una razón. Y Fushimi se separó de su grupo casi instintivamente, persiguiendo al grupo.

Diviso más de siete personas rodeando al rey y solo una giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada, como si hubiera presentido que él estaba siguiéndoles. Formó una media sonrisa, ese gesto típico de él, sin saber en verdad que estaba pensando. Totsuka volvió a girar y siguió caminando.

Le recordó a la primera vez que conocieron junto a Misaki a Mikoto. Al principio fue algo inseguro, incomodo casi aterrador. Después de todo, ellos eran personas comunes antes de involucrarse en todo eso. Y a veces Saruhiko se preguntaba si no hubiera sido lo mejor no haberse metido en esto jamás. Había perdido una sola cosa de la que se podía arrepentir...

_ [¿Saruhiko que te parece si... nos unimos a ellos...?]_

Ellos entraron al edificio que había solo a unos metros donde la batalla estaba. El lugar estaba derruido y arruinado. No era un lugar donde podría vivir gente, pero sin embargo, al entrar, pudo escuchar otras voces. Con total brutalidad, el rey tiró abajo la puerta -y consecuente casi toda la pared- para entrar. Había varios hombres ahí, con pistolas en sus manos. Pero era inútil. Ya estaba decidido quien ganaría esta pelea.

Igualmente ellos decidieron disparar, pero sus armas fueron arrojadas lejos en un mar de fuego rojo. El rey fue el único que se mantuvo inmóvil, con una pose de total desinterés ante sus enemigos.

Izumo fue el que tomó el cuello de uno de esos hombres y lo levantó en el aire, amenazante. Saruhiko aún así seguía apoyado detrás de una columna, porque aunque Totsuka le había visto, al parecer no les había dicho a los demás. O directamente no les afectaba. No le importaba Scepter4 en lo absoluto.

_"Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría que nos dijeras donde es El Centro..."_ Su voz era cada vez más ronca y casi arrastraba las palabras al final. Todos los demás se quedaron quietos.

_"E-Es una estupidez. No existe algo así."_ Le respondió el otro respirando con dificultad.

_"Por supuesto que existe, es lo que estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo y tú lo sabes. Dinos donde están todas esas strain."_

_ "E-Estupideces..."_

El fuego que salió de las manos del rey hizo que rápidamente cambiara su gesto a uno de absoluto terror. Era obvio que le harían hablar por la fuerza o lo torturarían. Su estúpido mecanismo.

_"No vamos a permitir que más personas sufran esto. Destruiremos todo su maldito negocio."_ Sentenció Mikoto.

¿Negocio? ¿Strains? Entonces era cierto que ellos lo sabían. Pero no había forma de que Fushimi supiera de que estaban hablando. Decidió que era momento de retirarse del lugar sin ser notado, pero al dar la vuelta encuentra un rostro no conocido. Tenía una sonrisa torcida mientras susurraba:

_"Te encontré…"_ Y antes de poder reaccionar, en su frente se apoyaba el frío cañón de una pistola de color blanco.

Saruhiko solo oyó un "clic" seguido de la oscuridad que le dejaba sin conciencia.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N: **__Lamento la brevedad, pero es bastante dificil escribir en el movil D: _


	14. Side II

Side II

Los siguientes cuatro semanas que pasaron, Yata visitó a la chica del bosque la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue un secreto. Pues no le dijo a nadie de Homra acerca de esto. Por alguna razón, sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de ella, y era divertido verla hacer todo tipo de piruetas y bailes sobre los arboles del bosque.

"¿Y dónde vives?" Le preguntó él mientras dibujaba en el suelo con una piedra.

Kimiri, colgada boca debajo de una rama, con sus brazos extendidos gritó emocionada: "¡En el bosque!"

"¿E-En serio?" Yata abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

"Por supuesto. Me encanta el bosque."

"Umm, ¿Vives tú sola? ¿Y tu familia?"

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar: "Mi hermana."

"¿Vives con ella en el bosque?" Ella asintió, con la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza por aun seguir colgada en esa posición.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Yata?"

"A-Ah… pues yo… vivo en la ciudad. Mi familia es Homra…" Sonrió.

Ella ahora volvía a acomodarse en la rama y se sentaba con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas. "¿Hooomraaaaa? ¿El clan rojo?" Ella ladeó la cabeza.

Él asintió con una sonrisa. "Pero… ¿De verdad vives en este bosque?"

"Sip."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo?"

La rubia cerró sus ojos, y de un salto bajó al suelo, quedando de cuclillas en la tierra. "No lo sé. ¿Siete meses tal vez?"

"…Wow." El castaño no podía imaginarse como lo hacía. Este lugar parecía desprovisto de todo. Era un lugar lindo para encontrar silencio de a momentos, pero definitivamente no para estar aquí por más de siete meses. Y tampoco ninguno de estos días había conocido o al menos visto a su hermana. Parecía que siempre estuviera sola. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el reloj en su muñeca que emitió una pequeña alerta.

Kimiri aún desde el lugar donde había aterrizado observaba a Yata y el objeto desconocido para ella. "¿Qué es eso?"

Y el chico iba a contestarle pero entonces leyó en la pantalla:

_De: Eric_

_Te vimos..._

¿Qué me vieron…? Empezó por alguna razón a entrar en pánico. Esto solo crearía una enorme, enorme confusión.

Se puso de pie bruscamente a lo que Kimiri reaccionó. "E-Eh, ¿Y-Ya te vas, Yata?"

"Debo irme debo resolver un asunto…" murmuró casi incomprensiblemente para la rubia, pero ella terminó asintiendo.

"Ah, Yata, pero antes de irte. ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en la muñeca?" Ella parecía estar bastante curiosa sobre eso. Él no le entendía.

"…Es un reloj PDA. Es más práctico que un teléfono para mí."

"¿PDA?" Sonó perpleja.

"¿…No tienes uno?" Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. ¿Lo habría perdido? Aunque parecía como si ella nunca hubiera visto uno de esos de cerca o siquiera supiera para que es. Otra vez el reloj dio una pequeña alerta.

_De: Eric_

_Eres malo para mentir, sabes._

Una vena se hinchó en su frente cuando frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaban burlando de él? Le dijo que Kimiri que se iría. Ella solo asintió y le saludó con la mano mientras trepaba al árbol de nuevo. Pero no le alcanzó a Yata a caminar tres pasos y se encontró con sus compañeros de Homra.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando un grupo entró por la puerta del bar de Homra. Izumo observó entrar a Shouhei, You, Bandou, Rikio Eric, y un poco después entró Yata, con su rostro enrojecido, no sabía si de furia o vergüenza. Pensó que algo le habían hecho de nuevo al chico que tan fácil es hacerlo enojar.

Casi se le cae el vaso que estaba limpiando cuando ve que detrás de Yata entra por la puerta una jovencita de cabellos dorados y gorro rosado. Ella por primera vez levantó su rostro y observó el lugar como si fuera la cosa más increíble que haya visto. Incluso no pudo evitar abrir un poco su boca. Izumo estaba casi de la misma forma. Todo el grupo ahora, se acercaba y se sentaba en distintos lugares de la habitación, Rikio se sienta en la barra junto con You, Yata que estaba de pie como midiendo sus acciones, gira la cabeza y dirige la vista hacía la joven. Ella le devuelve la mirada pestañeando un poco confundida. Nada hacía más incomodo el momento que las risas por lo bajo que se escuchaban de sus compañeros.

"¿Quién es esta linda señorita?" Preguntó finalmente Izumo con aires de diversión.

La rubia agachó su cabeza un poco y luego la levantó con una sonrisa brillante. "Soy Kimiri. Gusto en conocerlos a todos."

Y a pesar de su presentación animada, Yata podía sentir el peso de las miradas de los demás sobre él. 'Quién es esta linda señorita, Yata-chan' Era como si la pregunta fue dirigida hacía él. Pero era imposible que un cabeza hueca como él leyera las indirectas.

Por suerte, nadie volvió a preguntar, sino que simplemente empezaron a charlar y rápidamente hicieron que el par perdiera la presión de ser el centro de atención. Kimiri simplemente quedó charlando animadamente con Izumo, quién no iba a desperdiciar palabras para expresar lo mucho que le costó formar este lugar que ahora ella estaba admirando. Yata se arrojó sobre una silla y suspiró pesadamente. Por alguna razón estaba molesto de que le hayan descubierto. _Él no quería compartir a Kimiri con otras personas._ Él castaño se ruborizó ante su pensamiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿¡Qué mierda significaba eso!? Una voz que le llamó hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos.

"Pst. Y dime, estoy sorprendido de que Yata no haya dicho que tenías una novia." Le susurró Shouhei con una sonrisa ladina.

Él se ahogó al querer pegar un salto de repente de la silla. "¡No es mi novia! Es mi amiga…" Él otro palmeó su hombro varias veces antes de irse. ¿¡Qué mierda querían de él!? No se levantó de donde estaba, se limitó a quedarse ahí, apoyando su codo sobre la barra mientras observaba a los demás metidos en sus asuntos. Desde esa esquina donde estaba sentado podía observar casi todo. En el medio de la barra estaba Rikio e Izumo charlando con Kimiri, que sonreía a cada palabra. Ella era en verdad muy animada, y parecía estar bien con Homra. Misaki no se dio cuenta que se encontró distraído esos minutos simplemente mirando como ella movía sus manos para hablar, o la forma en la que su cabello dorado caía por sus hombros elegantemente. Se encontró a si mismo olvidando su contexto y que en realidad los demás estaban viendo como clavaba la vista en ella en todo momento, y con su ceño fruncido, parecía no menos que _un novio completamente celoso._ Pero él no se dio cuenta de esto, pues estaba debatiendo por dentro algo consigo mismo. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa que sentía en aquel momento al ver su sonrisa?

Cuando ladeó un poco la cabeza recordó que este lugar en la mesa del bar solía ser ocupado por alguien más. Alguien que ya no estaba aquí. Un traidor. Y una punzada le da al pecho, como tantas veces que lo recuerda. Era tanto el odio que le tenía que casi le lastimaba. Pero necesitaba desconcentrarse de eso. Debía dispersar sus pensamientos del pasado. El presente estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos. Volvió a mirar a la rubia que señalaba algunas botellas preguntado tal vez por su nombre o su contenido. Ella la mayor parte del tiempo lucía como una pequeña niña curiosa y su sonrisa era brillante.

"Hey, Kimiri…" Fue You el que se acercó hacía la mesa del bar junto con los demás pero llegó primero a ella, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Yata sintió que algo no estaba bien, sobre todo cuando la sonrisa de Kimiri se borró completamente de su rostro aún sin darse la vuelta y sus ojos perdían el color impregnados en terror.

"¡NOOO! ¡NO ME TOQUEEEEES!" gritó la rubia de repente levantándose de su asiento y empujando a You al suelo. Todos presenciaron lo que sucedió y de hecho él simplemente tocó su hombro. Pero ella lucía aterrada, empezó a sacudir la cabeza. Yata sabía que algo andaba mal. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó al grupo. Los demás estaban ayudando a You a levantarse, que estaba un poco shockeado. Kimiri agarró su propia cabeza y empezó a sacudirse, clavando sus dedos en su propio gorro. "¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"

"H-Hey Kimiri, ¿Q-Que sucede?" Misaki se estaba empezando a contagiar un poco del miedo que invadía a la otra chica. No sabía que le sucedía pero era algo malo. Todos la observaban perplejos. Y el grito que salió de su garganta mezclado con llanto fue casi inhumano antes de salir corriendo del bar dirigiéndose a la calle. Yata ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, corrió detrás de ella para no seguirle el rastro.

El sol estaba bajando, el atardecer tenía unas hermosas naranja y rosadas que él no pudo observar aquel día, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en seguir el color dorado en frente de él, que se detuvo y se abrazó a sí mismo en cuclillas. No dijo nada cuando la escuchó sollozar entre su ropa. Aunque quería preguntarle, la voz no salió de su garganta. Estaba shockeado. De haber visto reaccionar así a una chica con gesto siempre tan apacible y amable.

"L-Lo siento…" Murmuró ella entre sus ropas luego de unos minutos. "Por favor pídele perdón de mi parte. Fue culpa mía."

"¿Por qué?"

Aunque en cierta parte esperaba que su repuesta fuera de esa forma, sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo de su boca. ¿Su sonrisa era entonces para ocultar algo más profundo dentro de ella?

"_Tengo miedo… tengo miedo al tacto de las personas_."


	15. Mishi Mishi 13

24.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos –con dificultad-, apenas podía ver debido a la fuerte luz blanca que alumbraba el lugar donde se encontraba. Se escuchaba el sonido de goteo, que luego reconoció como una lluvia muy liviana. Su mejilla sentía el frío y la humedad del suelo donde estaba apoyado. Sin embargo no estaba al aire libre. Más bien estaba cerca del exterior.

Una vez que la luz blanca dejó de cegarle debido a su enfoque y que al parecer está bajó un poco, se dio cuenta que la fuente de esta era un vehículo. Y se dio cuenta también de que no podía moverse, aunque quisiera. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se negaba a responder, incluso su fuego. Lo único que podía mover eran sus orbes azules, las cuales no llegaban a divisar todo a su alrededor. Era de noche, lo cual le indicaba que había estado inconsciente por bastantes horas, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo. Trató de recordar que estaba haciendo antes de esto pero falló. No tenía casi idea. Estaba trabajando, de eso estaba seguro, pero no recordaba en qué momento perdió la conciencia.

Estaba frustrado también, no solo por eso, sino porque la impotencia de no poder moverse era sobrecogedora. Incluso sentía que en cualquier momento tal vez volvería a desmayarse. El ruido del goteo prosiguió para luego fundirse con el calmado tono de un motor encendido- posiblemente el del vehículo que estaba cerca de él. Si la vista no le engañaba, era una camioneta detenida lo que estaba ahí. No había nada más, al menos no en su rango de visión. Pero no reconoció como algo bueno los pasos a sus espaldas. El traqueteo de algo que cada vez se acercaba más. Por la falta de constancia, fue obvio que era más de una persona.

_"Bien. Te dije que podía encontrarlo."_ Una voz grave hizo eco en sus oídos. No estaba hablándole a él, ya que otra rápidamente contestó.

_"…Nunca dije que no podrías."_ La voz femenina le responde en un murmuro._ "¿Donde está el chico?"_

_"Lo trae mi compañero…"_ le respondió secamente.

Saruhiko esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de que había despertado. No sabía que le iba a suceder o quienes eran, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad mientras no pudiera moverse. Las personas que estaban ahí parecían haber salido del interior de algún lugar, lo cual le hizo pensar que él estaba tirado en la salida de este, dando la vista hacía la calle. Intentó moverse en vano de nuevo.

_"Ugh, maldita lluvia."_ Volvió a hablar la mujer y se sintieron reanudar sus pasos de nuevo. Ellos pasaron a Fushimi como si no fuera nada y se acercaron a la camioneta, deteniéndose ahí.

Cuando su vista se enfocó, asegurándose de que no le vieron despierto, observó que eran dos personas efectivamente. El hombre, de traje oscuro, cabello negro y mirada seria, -desconocido para él- tenía a la mujer agarrada del brazo y con la otra mano, una pistola en su cabeza. La mujer seguía murmurando cosas sin mirar al que le apresaba. La expresión en su rostro era tranquila a pesar de ser un rehén. Ella tenía unos lentes gruesos de marco marrón, un cabello rubio recogido con una hebilla, pero su flequillo tapando toda su frente. Tenía una falda negra y una blusa azul, y por encima de todo, una bata de color blanca. Su mente pareció darle una punzada cuando intentó asimilar la apariencia de esta mujer. ¿La conocía? Ella miraba al suelo sin gesto, y el hombre miraba hacia atrás de donde estaba Saruhiko, posiblemente hacía la entrada del lugar.

Luego de una eternidad con simplemente murmureos inentendibles por parte de los otros dos, escucha pasos por detrás nuevamente. Estos son un poco más rápidos, y lo pasan a él de nuevo como si nada. Dos personas más se unen cerca de la camioneta, de nuevo otra persona con un arma y otra rehén. Ambos difieren de la altura. El más alto con una pistola, de cabellos oscuros también, con ropa más informal. El más bajo, con cabello castaño y ropa negra. Pero había algo especial en ese rehén. Había algo sobresaliente en su cabello. Desde la distancia, dos pequeños triángulos que representaban orejas.

_'¿…Mi…saki…?'_

Y cuando la punzada en su cabeza regresa, junto a un zumbido se da cuenta de que conoce a los dos rehenes. La otra mujer era ella, esa rubia que poco conocía. Esa doctora llamada Alex.

_'Misaki'_

Quiso hablar pero su boca no se movía, y terminó repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en su mente, cada vez desesperándose más. Había algo mal. ¿Por qué no se estaba defendiendo? Él bien le había demostrado que podía pelear. Que sus poderes eran únicos y fuertes. Pero él estaba debajo de la lluvia, tomado de un brazo por otra persona desconocida, apuntado con un arma.

_"Esto es estúpido."_ Alzó la voz uno de los hombres hacía el otro.

Fushimi abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Misaki miró hacía él. Era el único que le había mirado desde que despertó. Él que se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí. Y sin embargo, no había ningún gesto en su rostro. Tampoco mostraba ninguna resistencia.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aún no podía moverse. Pero las voces, las voces se elevaban. Estaban discutiendo.

_"Dejemos este estúpido juego de una vez y vamos."_ Dijo uno de ellos, mientras doblaba con fuerza el brazo de Alex. Ella se quejó en voz baja.

_"¿Qué hacemos con la basura?"_

Sintió escalofríos cuando el arma le apuntó a él. Al final, ellos si estaban consciente de su presencia. Y le habían llamado basura. Y no podía moverse. Y estaba furioso. Pero aún así.

La rubia fue arrojada al suelo con brusquedad, quedando ahí donde estaba. El hombre que antes le apuntaba en la cabeza ahora le miraba desde arriba, el gimoteo que ella había comenzado se disminuyó luego del disparo que resonó en toda la calle. Solo entonces vio el rostro de Misaki cambiar repentinamente a uno de terror absoluto mientras observaba como le disparaban a la mujer.

El que le disparó esquivó el cuerpo de Alex y empezó a caminar hacía Fushimi. Él castaño empezó a farfullar:

_"D-Dijiste que no le harías daño a nadie... ¡Dijeron que n-no le harían daño a nadie si me entregaba!"_ gritó pero su voz falló al final.

Siquiera sintió cuando el otro hombre lo levantó con fuerza y lo empezó a arrastrar hacía donde estaban los otros dos. Misaki seguía quejándose.

_"¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡DEJENLO! ¡DIJERON QUE SOLO ME QUERÍAN A MI!"_

_"Vamos a cumplir el deseo de la rubia."_ Contestó él que lo arrastraba, con sorna. _"De todas formas no es como si a nosotros vamos a dejar esto."_ Posiblemente señaló su ropa._ "Sea policía o de Scepter4. No es nuestro aliado."_

Escuchó a Misaki forcejear. Saruhiko estaba furioso, quería quemar y destruir todo. Quería asesinar a estas personas...

Pero no podía moverse. Y su destino se vio sellado al ser arrojado dentro de la camioneta de carga.


	16. Side III

**Side III**

* * *

_"¿…Es eso?"_ Dijo Yata más bien confirmando sus palabras. Pero cuando lo volvía a pensar, no había forma de que lo supiera antes. En ningún momento estuvieron más cerca que cuatro o cinco pasos del otro. Además ella siempre estaba saltando de un lado al otro, constantemente en movimiento… Y reaccionó tan violentamente al tacto más simple. Ella aún seguía de cuclillas ocultando su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que aunque quisiera no sabía que decirle para consolarle. Frunció su ceño por el simple hecho de estar enojado consigo mismo, por sentirse incapaz de arreglar las cosas.  
_"L-Lo siento, Yata… ¿Estas… enojado conmigo?"_ Ella había levantado la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas enrojecidas.

Él sacudió la cabeza. No había forma de que lo estuviera. No con ella. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras los dos se miraban. No había ningún pensamiento cruzando su cabeza en el momento que chocó con sus ojos verdes. _"No te preocupes."_ Dijo para terminar el silencio, en un murmuro. Ella formó una media sonrisa y se levantó del suelo, acomodando la ropa de su vestido. Elevó la cabeza hacía el cielo, donde ya estaba teñido de un violeta oscuro. _"Debo volver a casa."_

Y por su casa se refería al bosque. Yata simplemente asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente._ "H-Hey."_ Le llamó y ella giró la cabeza._ "Espérame en el bosque, enseguida voy."_ Y empezó a correr hacía el otro lado, sin dejarle replicar a Kimiri.

El castaño no corrió hacía el bar, sin embargo, sino que en un impulso volvió a su casa y abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda. Encontró el objeto, un teléfono celular táctil de color blanco que tenía guardado desde que consiguió su reloj. Tomó dicho objeto y lo quitó de su muñeca, abriendo la cobertura del costado, quitó un chip de color negro que contenía. Lo mismo hizo con el celular, para luego, guardar los chips en el bolsillo y el teléfono también. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible, corriendo hacía el bosque que tan bien conocía ahora. Nunca había estado ahí de noche, sin embargo, y se dio cuenta lo difícil que era ver en la oscuridad. Su aura roja le ayudaba a caminar por entre medio de los arboles sin tropezarse.

_"Estoy aquí."_ Escuchó a Kimiri murmurar mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaba observando. _"¿Por qué has venido ahora?"_ Yata se detuvo y redujo su aura porque a Kimiri parecía asustarle un poco. Al hacer esto sin embargo, él no veía tan bien. Así que tomó de su bolsillo el teléfono celular que iluminó con una gran luz blanca. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No dijo nada mientras le veía poniendo un pequeño cuadradito negro en el teléfono, y luego procedió al reloj, el que luego le extendió a ella.

_"Toma."_

_"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué me estás dando?"_ Ella se acercó y tomó el objeto con cuidado para luego retroceder los pasos de nuevo. A pesar de que ella estaba fuera del rango de la luz del teléfono, tenía buena vista.  
_"Dijiste que no tenías un PDA. Puedes quedarte con el mío._" Misaki jamás hubiera creído que sería capaz de dar su reloj alguna vez, pero cuando miró el teléfono táctil, pensó que sería muy complicado para Kimiri entenderlo. El reloj era más simple de manejar.

Ella estaba casi sin palabras. "_¿…P-Por qué…?_" Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_"Así podremos estar comunicados."_ Le dio una media sonrisa. Después de todo, estaba preocupado por ella, solo quería que volviera a sonreír. Como siempre.

La rubia limpió con su manga las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de nuevo, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Estaba conmovida y sorprendida. Por alguien que demostraba preocupación en ella. Como su hermana.

_"¿Puedes… enseñarme como usarlo?"_ Sonrió y soltó una risita entre sus gimoteos, poniéndose el reloj en su muñeca.

Era bastante grande para su muñeca, pero el blanco era un color agradable para ella. Además, cuando presionó un botón, la pantalla en 3D que figuró fue algo que nunca había visto en su vida.  
Al siguiente día, en una tarde bastante fría, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana apareció con una bufanda tapando su cuello y un gran saco de color azul. Ella se sentó en un tronco cortado que hubo en el bosque desde que cayó por una tormenta eléctrica mientras veía llegar a Yata. Él se detuvo a unos pasos, inseguro de si avanzar más o no. Ella formó una media sonrisa y tocó la madera del árbol, indicándole que podía sentarse cerca de ella. Estaba segura de que podría controlarse con él. Después de todo ya le conocía de más de dos meses. Confiaba en él. Pero no estaba segura de su fobia.

_"¿No tienes frío?"_ Indagó él al observar que llevaba la misma ropa de siempre. Lo único que parecía poder abrigarle era esa gorra rosada de lana que siempre llevaba.

_"Estoy bien."_ Kimiri sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. _"¿Entonces me enseñaras como funciona esto?_" Ella levanta la muñeca.

Misaki sonríe y le empieza a decir cómo utilizar el reloj. Intentó la mayor parte del tiempo de no rozarla o tocarla. No quería que llorara de nuevo. Ella tampoco se movía mucho, pero sonreía y sus ojos brillaban mientras tocaba los botones del objeto, tratando de reconocer las funciones. Fue casi media hora hasta que Kimiri comprendió lo básico. Ella se puso de pie y miró hacía el reloj.

_"¡Y-Ya lo tengo! Mira." _

_"¿Qué?"_ Curioseó y antes de que se levantara algo vibró en su bolsillo. Tomó el teléfono celular táctil y divisó en la pantalla.

* * *

**_6/6 15:35_**  
**_De: (Número no archivado)_**  
_Hello (:_  
_¡Te dije que si podía, Yata! Jaja xD_

* * *

Él sonrió. Y presionó las teclas para escribir algo. El reloj de Kimiri enseguida comenzó a hacer una especie de 'bip'. Ella sonrió mientras presionaba la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

**_6/6 15:36_**  
_Hola. Eres muy buena en esto._  
_Puedes llamarme Misaki, si quieres._

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su primer nombre. Y es que él no se sentía cómodo con él. No era que no le gustara, sin embargo. Pero sintió que no le molestaría que ella le llamara por su nombre. Levantó la mirada del teléfono y vio a la rubia sonreír. _"Misaki…"_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al escucharla. _"¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!"_

_"H-Hey, no te burles de mi nombre…"_

_"No me estoy burlando."_ Ella soltó una risita._ "Creo que es un nombre muy bonito. Ahora que lo pienso,"_ Ella pone un dedo en su mejilla. "_Tú nunca me llamaste por mi nombre."_

_"¿E-Eh? Ah…"_ No lo había pensado nunca, pero tenía razón. _"Kimiri."_

Ella volvió a reír. _"Misaki."_ Ella dio un salto y se apoyó en el pasto, formó una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos._ "Gracias…"_


	17. Mishi Mishi 14

_**A/N:** No puedo creer que esto ya lleve tanto xD Encima antes de ayer no podía dormir y empezé a escribir, ¡terminé haciendo como 10 mil palabras en un solo rato! pero no lo publico todo de una vez, porque soy mala (?) Bueno tal vez si me lo piden por review los publico más seguido, [Soy de corazón muy blando a pesar de todo ;w; (?] esta es la razón por la que voy subiendo dos en menos de una semana ~_

* * *

_25._  
_"Hey…"_

Escuchó un eco resonar en su cabeza, pero solo la oscuridad le precedía.

_"Maldición… despierta…."_

Sentía el frío en su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyado en algo duro. Y forzó sus ojos a abrirse, con lentitud, hasta encontrarse con otros de color miel.

_"¿Saruhiko…?"_

Conocía bien los ojos y la voz que le estaba llamando ahora. Un escalofrío rozó por su espalda al escucharlo y sobre todo cuando sintió su mano sobre su cabeza. Él la quitó bruscamente cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

Habló de nuevo, con un tono de preocupación. Pero su mente no le dejaría en paz. Pues todos los recuerdos al ver su rostro se le marcaron en la conciencia. La última vez que estuvo cerca de él, le lastimó. Quiso violarlo. Y Misaki le odiaba. Lo sabía. Le odiaba mucho más que antes. Pero eso no era lo que quería.

Quería su atención. Quería que él supiera que estaba ahí, que respiraba, que se movía, que hablaba, que vivía. Que a pesar de todo vivía sin él. Pero había sido un estúpido. Porque había dos cosas que él no quería hacerle, y una de ella era hacerle un daño irreversible.

Otra era matarlo. Como en aquella pesadilla.

_"S-Saruhiko."_ Volvió a llamarle en voz más baja.

Él de cabello oscuro comprobó que finalmente podía moverse cuando se encorvó un poco en el suelo, adolorido. Se sentía como en esas grandes resacas después de beber tanto la noche anterior. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría estado inconsciente de esta forma?

Con toda la fuerza que pudo apoyó sus manos en el suelo para elevar su cabeza, sentándose con dificultad y por suerte, había una pared que lo sostuvo a sus espaldas. Misaki estaba arrodillado enfrente de él y lo observaba mientras se levantaba, en su rostro parecía haber preocupación. Irónico.

_"¿Dónde…estamos?"_ Intentó acomodarse él mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Había un zumbido que le estaba molestando desde que despertó. El cristal de sus lentes estaba roto, además.

Cuando levantó la mirada por encima de Misaki, se dio cuenta de que no había suficiente iluminación como para observar mejor. Pero ya no estaban en el vehículo. Que era lo último que recordaba antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Después de ver a Alex ser asesinada.

_"No lo sé tampoco, a decir verdad."_ Le contestó con el ceño fruncido. No tenía nada que protegiera sus orejas de color castañas, que ahora se movían al detectar sonidos. Fushimi también escuchó: murmureos, susurros… quejidos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba era más grande y de hecho, había más gente. La mayoría acomodada también como ellos, en esquinas, de a pequeños grupos o tal vez solos. Misaki giró la cabeza y quedó observando la habitación. Saruhiko, aunque intentó, no solo por sus lentes sino por la iluminación, no pudo divisar el rostro de otras personas. La luz provenía de lo que parecían unas rejillas cerca del techo (que no tendría menos de 12 metros) Se asemejaba mucho a una especie de depósito, ya que pudo ver cerca de él algunas cajas de metal y de madera entremezcladas. Como la que hay en los puertos.

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa ahora que podía moverse: debían salir de aquí, no importa cómo. Aunque querría preguntarle a Misaki de que iba todo esto. De que estaba hablando antes con las personas que lo tenían de rehén. Pero cuando chocó con sus ojos quedó en blanco. Con la poca luz aún así parecía que los ojos de Misaki brillaban más amarillos de lo que normalmente se veían; Era un extraño efecto de ilusión.

Intentó ponerse de pie y casi cae. Misaki se levanta también. _"¿E-Estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?"_ No le gustaba que lo trataran como un paciente o un niño pequeño, pero no quería responderle de forma descortés tampoco. Así que decidió no decirle nada. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez se puso de pie con éxito. Empezó a caminar. Misaki le seguía unos pasos atrás sin decir nada. No pudo evitar chasquear con la lengua.

Siguió avanzando, lo cual le hizo notar que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde aquella esquina. Y había personas, que a pesar de todo, no le miraban. Muchos tenían la cabeza baja o estaban ocultos debajo de telas oscuras y arruinadas. Incluso había personas sin vida ahí. Saruhiko tocó el frío metal de la puerta de hierro al final de la habitación, la cual no tenía forma de abrirse por dentro. Entonces la gente que estaba aquí no lo estaba por voluntad, al igual que ellos. Y no fue agradable no sentir que sus llamas aparecían cuando apoyó la mano sobre el metal.

Nada sucedía.

_"¿Tampoco puedes utilizar el fuego?"_ Murmuró Misaki detrás de él, más como confirmando la situación. Ambos eran incapaces de usar sus poderes para salir de aquí. No sabía si esto era temporal o permanente. Pero no pensaba quedarse a esperar. ¿Qué mierda es este lugar…? Pensó para sí mismo.  
El miembro de Scepter4 palpó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo: A pesar de todo, no le habían quitado su móvil, el cual obviamente la batería ahora estaba muerta. Pero lo interesante en todo esto es que el aún poseía su daga. La observó, y presionó su puño contra el mango, y comprobó que sus poderes aún así seguían sin funcionar. Pero tenía el arma para defenderse, y eso estaba bien. Porque él no dependía solo del fuego. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era su especialidad también. Si es que era necesario.

_"Tú."_ Una voz le quitó de su trance, dándose la vuelta, para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos negros, enmarañados. Pero ella no le estaba viendo a él. Estaba mirando a Misaki.

_"¿…Q-Qué?"_

Ella arrugó su nariz y torció la boca mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. En su cabeza, el mismo signo que el de Yata, unas peludas orejas de color negro se agitaban. Estas eran un poco más grandes que las de Misaki, y Saruhiko vio su cola moverse. Le recordaba a un perro. Ella no parecía complacida con la situación. _"Tu aroma. Te…te conozco."_

_"¿M-Mi aroma?"_ Misaki estaba desorientado.

La morocha volvió a arrugar su nariz y frunció el ceño _"No… No eres tú. Pero tienes el aroma de ella."_

¿Ella?

_"¿Q-Quien?"_

_"Creí que había regresado, pero sin embargo no eres ella... Komatsu… De ella hablo. ¡Komatsu!"_ Empezó a elevar la voz, irritada. _"¡Komatsu Kimiri!"_

Fushimi vio como Misaki corrió hacía ella en un impulso y empezó a sacudirla por los hombros._ "¿¡La conoces!? ¿¡Que sabes de ella!?"_

Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su interés en frente de él. Pero no le sorprendía, ya que de seguro él pensaba que no sabía de quien hablaba. Sin embargo, sabía mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y ahora al escuchar su nombre y la reacción de Misaki, supo que él estuvo haciendo una búsqueda en vano todo este tiempo.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos ante la acción y luego le apartó de un manotazo, empujándole al suelo. Fushimi ahora reaccionaba y se acercaba a ellos, con el cuchillo en la mano para que ella retrocediera, lo cual funcionó por unos segundos. Misaki se levantó del suelo con dificultad y volvió a mirar a la mujer.

En el momento en el que Saruhiko quiso ver que hacían las demás personas, la mujer con orejas da una patada en su mano la cual hace que el cuchillo salga volando. Mierda. Sin ese cuchillo estaría en problemas. Más sobre todo si se trata de una strain.

Ella agitó el cuchillo en su mano, y caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse, quedando casi en el centro del gran lugar. _"¿Sabes qué?"_ Ella elevó la voz pero como pretendiendo que todos le escucharan.

_**"¡PRIMERO DEBERIAS PREGUNTAR EN DONDE ESTAMOS!"**_ Misaki quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La mujer prosiguió con un grito

_**"¡ESTAMOS EN EL INFIERNO!"**_


	18. Side IV

**A/N: **_esto especialmente va dedicado a Hula, Maai-chan, y NaruHina166 que siempre me dejan lindas reviews ;w; gracias~ _

* * *

**Side IV **

Al siguiente día, Kimiri volvió al bar y se disculpó con Eric. _"No pasa nada. Olvídalo"_ Le insistió el joven con una sonrisa después de escuchar las explicaciones. Ella no dudo en contar enfrente de todos su miedo. Mientras ellos hablaban, el celular de Misaki vibró, miró la pantalla.

* * *

**_7/6 15:23 pm_**

**_Totsuka_**  
_La he visto, ¡Es muy linda! ¡Eres un chico con suerte!_

* * *

Apoyó el teléfono con brusquedad en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre la superficie esperando que nadie viera su sonrojo. Totsuka siempre sabía cómo avergonzarle. Y como si hubiera sido invocado, el rubio aparece en la puerta con la cámara en su mano y en la otra sosteniendo la pequeña de Anna.

_"Buenas tardes."_ Sonríe él y llama la atención de todas las personas en el bar que le devuelven el saludo. _"Lamento llegar un poco tarde, pero esta vez si me puedo presentar contigo."_ Mira a la rubia que se para con gesto curioso. _"Mucho gusto. Soy Tatara Totsuka y ella es…"_

_"Kushina, Anna."_ Le responde la niña albina con una expresión curiosa.

Kimiri sonríe y se presenta a sí misma también. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que todos se integran en la conversación. E incluso Totsuka se da cuenta que Kimiri tiene el reloj de Misaki y sonríe. Decide esta vez no comentar nada.

* * *

_"Afenfosfobia."_

_"¿Eh?"_ Izumo responde, perplejo.

_"Es el nombre de la fobia de Kimiri."_ Seguían charlando luego de que Kimiri ya se había ido. Misaki estaba tirado en el sillón sin hacer nada en especial y ahora giraba la cabeza al escuchar a Totsuka. "El miedo al contacto humano. Es una fobia bastante extraña, pero no imposible."

_"¿Sabes por qué puede tener eso?"_ Habló Misaki de repente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambos le miraron y Totsuka puso la mano en su barbilla.

_"Umm, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez un trauma en su niñez o algo así? O simplemente nació de esa forma…"_

_"Ah…"_ Respondió Misaki y miró hacía la pared._ "¿…Tendrá cura?"_ pensó en voz alta. Ambos hombres soltaron una risa. _"¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?"_

Izumo sacude la mano._ "Es una pena, Misaki. Tan bonita chica y no puedes tocarla. Pero el amor es algo mucho más fuerte."_ Totsuka sonrió divertido por las palabras de su amigo y por el rostro rojo como tomate de Misaki.

_"¡No es por eso!" _

Y no lo era. En verdad él lo había pensado simplemente por el hecho de que debía ser algo irritante padecer eso. Él no tenía ninguna fobia, pero no se imaginaba como se sentiría estar constantemente aterrado de que la gente se te acerque o te roce. Y también se dio cuenta de que él jamás podría acercarse a ella por más que quisiera. Se sintió un poco frustrado. Mientras caminaba hacía su casa aún seguía perdido en los pensamientos sobre ella. ¿No habría alguna forma de ayudarla? Entonces presiona en su teléfono y le envía un mensaje. _"Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda."_ Lo hizo casi sin pensarlo, y se sorprendió de hecho, cuando al día siguiente, ella le envió un mensaje.

* * *

**_11/6 13:34 pm_**  
**_(Número no archivado)_**  
_Misaki, hay algo que quiero contarte._

* * *

No tenía idea de que podría ser, pero sintió que tal vez se trate acerca de su fobia. El día pasó extremadamente lento hasta que pudo dirigirse hacia el bosque. No escuchó en ese momento, lo que otros miembros de Homra le decían para molestarlo, no escuchó siquiera a Saruhiko cuando le provocó para pelear una vez más para luego ser detenido por su jefa. No hubo un momento en el que no recordara el rostro de esa chica y dudara acerca de lo que sentía. Pero no se esperaba nada de lo que seguiría.

Al verla, ella estaba sentada en el pasto y le indicó que se acercara un poco, quedando enfrentados. Ella no tenía una sonrisa, sino más bien un gesto serio mientras analizaba como empezar a hablar.

_"Sabes, Misaki. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte."_ Y ella se quita su gorra rosada dejando a la vista unas orejas parecidas a las de los felinos encima de su cabeza. Misaki abre los ojos, sorprendido y confundido; pues es la primera vez que veía algo así. Aunque había escuchado que existían personas como estas, se creía que estaban extintas. Ella también reveló su cola, del mismo color rubio que su cabello. _"Sé que debes pensar que es raro."_

_"N-No del todo."_ Se sinceró, pero aun observaba las pequeñas en su cabeza moviéndose.  
Kimiri finalmente soltó una risita. _"Está bien. Pero era algo que debía contarte, después de todo eres mi amigo."_

Misaki sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla hablar, asintió sin estar seguro de qué mas decir. Pero luego pensó un poco, y noto que tal vez podría saber más de ella si estaba dispuesto a contarlo. Ambos miraban ahora el campo descubierto donde había gente jugando futbol. Sin concentrarse en nada en especial, mientras Kimiri volvía a ponerse su gorra rosada en la cabeza.

_"…Yo soy más gato que humana. O al menos eso es lo que siento yo. Desde pequeña me he sentido más aferrada a cosas que otros no, y mi hermana también."_

_"Kimiri"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Dónde está tu hermana?"_ Le preguntó nuevamente. La última vez ella le dio una respuesta bastante ambigua, pero Yata se dio cuenta con el tiempo de que ella no estaba aquí. Nunca estaba con ella.

Ella se rió._" Bueno, a decir verdad,"_ Ahora estrechaba sus ojos un poco cambiando su gesto a uno más serio. _"No sé donde está ella."_

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_ Se sorprendió.

_"Yo… Ella me dijo que la esperara aquí en el bosque y que regresaría pronto, así que, la estoy esperando…"_ Su gesto se tuerce en uno adolorido.

_"Kimiri… ¿Hace… hace cuanto tiempo que la estas esperando aquí?"_

El viento aquella tarde era tranquilo, este balanceó el cabello de la rubia, y los arboles sonaron como si estuvieran cantando una canción al rozar sus hojas y ramas.

_"…Ocho meses."_

Hubo un momento de silencio que luego fue interrumpido por sus sollozos ahogado en sus mangas mientras trataba de pararlos.

_"Eso… es mucho tiempo… ¿Aún crees que volverá?" _

Ella hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. "Es mi única familia, ¿...Qué me queda si ella no vuelve?"  
Misaki no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Verla llorar de nuevo sentía como si le rompiera el corazón, más sobretodo porque no podía hacer nada.

_"¿Entonces por qué no…? ¿Por qué no la buscas tú?_" Lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, él solo quería que ella volviera a sonreír.

En aquel momento no sonaba como un mal plan.


	19. Mishi Mishi 15

26.

_¡Estamos en el infierno! _

Había gritado esa mujer hasta que su voz se desgarraba. Fushimi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. La mujer parecía haber perdido la cabeza. Y encima ahora tenía un cuchillo en la mano, el que elevaba a lo alto mientras hablaba.

_"__**¡ESTAMOS EN UN LUGAR DEL QUE NO PODEMOS SALIR! ¡UN LUGAR AL QUE NOSOTROS LOS STRAINS ESTAMOS DESTINADOS!**__"_

_"¿…Qué mierda?"_

La morocha volvió a fijar la mirada en el perplejo Misaki y ladeó la cabeza. "_No hay forma; yo le dije a las dije a Komatsu que no podrían escapar. Y ellas aun así lo intentaron. No hay forma de escapar de esto. O te quedas aqui para siempre o alguien te comprará, te usará y luego te matará. Porque solo para eso servimos los strains G y P. ¡Solo somos una cosa que se usa para el sexo y luego es desechada! ¡Somos esclavas de los humanos y su ambición!_" Ella giró la cabeza recorriendo toda la habitación, asegurándose de que todos le estaban escuchando. "**_NO SOMOS NADA PARA LOS HUMANOS NI SOMOS SUFICIENTE PARA LOS REYES… NO SOMOS NADA…_**"Volvió a mirar a ambos y torció la boca. "_¿quieres saber donde esta Kimiri, entonces? Ella seguramente está MUERTA. Al igual que todos los que salen de aquí._"

Misaki le contestó con un grito. "_¡No lo sabes! ¡Deja de decir putas mentiras!_" Apretó sus puños, y no continuó hablando. Saruhiko miró su espalda que se sacudía un poco. Él estaba empezando a llorar, seguramente. Y sabe que Misaki le odia pero no puede no decirlo.

"_Es cierto._" Murmura él finalmente.

_"¿…Qué?_" gira la cabeza y le enfrenta con los ojos enrojecidos.

_"Ella está muerta._" Le dice de forma seca sin mirarle, pues tenía la vista fija en la mujer. "_Komatsu Kimiri está muerta._"

Misaki corre hacía él y le toma del cuello de la camisa con ira. "_¡Tú qué sabes!_" Era increíble cómo reaccionaba cuando su nombre era mencionado. Saruhiko sintió una punzada en su pecho.

No cambió su gesto serio mientras le respondía. "_Scepter4 se está encargando de resolver su asesinato. No sé quién es, pero recuerdo haber leído su nombre._" Le mintió. Recordaba cada detalle de ella de hecho, desde que Misaki mencionó su nombre por primera vez. El castaño le soltó y cayó arrodillado al suelo. Apoyó su cabeza y sus puños en el suelo, ahogando su voz.

Saruhiko se sentía como la peor basura en el mundo después de haberle dicho eso. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Tenía que decirle que su búsqueda fue en vano. Que todo terminaba aquí y ahora. Y que tenían que salir de aquí.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada del cuerpo sollozante de Misaki, se dio cuenta de que la mujer cerca de ellos aún tenía el cuchillo. No estaba seguro de cuanto de lo que decía era verdad pero si estaba en lo correcto, significaba que este era el lugar donde apresaban a las mujeres antes de venderlas a los prostíbulos o como esclavas. Uno de los tantos lugares que Scepter4 había estado buscando desesperadamente detener. Y estaba lleno de jóvenes ahí adentro sufriendo. Pero no entendía como había llegado él hasta aquí y porque. Pero lo importante ahora era quitarle a esa mujer el arma antes de que haga algo. Si es que planeaba.

_**"EN EL INFIERNO NO HAY SALIDA"**_ gritó ella ladeando su cabeza. "_PERO SÉ QUE HAY ALGO. SE QUE HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN_."

Misaki y Saruhiko al igual que las demás personas dentro levantaron la mirada y vieron horrorizados como ella llevaba la daga a su cabeza. Tomando con fuerza pasa el filo y corta. Dos pedazos de carne caen grotescamente, se pegan al suelo y ahora el goteo intenso de la sangre rodea a la mujer que se queja y grita.

_"No puedo vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas. Q-Que... ironía..."_ Se tira en el suelo, encorvandose.

Nadie se mueve en los siguientes segundos que ella agoniza en el medio de la habitación. Se escuchan los gritos y llantos débiles de las personas aglomeradas en las paredes, tapadas por la oscuridad, pero nadie se mueve. No es como si se pudiera hacer algo de todas formas. Saruhiko se acercó a ella y le quitó la daga de sus frías y duras manos. Estaba enfermo de todo esto. Quería salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo. Y para colmo Misaki estaba arrojado en el suelo sin moverse. Se pone en cuclillas y le murmura:

_"Debemos encontrar como salir de aquí."_

El castaño levanta su cabeza y asiente. Pasa las manos por sus ojos enrojecidos y se levanta del suelo. Empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta de hierro de nuevo, y Saruhiko prueba si la daga funciona en el material.

"_…De alguna forma… siempre sentí que ya no tenía posibilidades de encontrarla._" Murmuró Misaki a su espalda. _"Siempre todo lo que quiero… se va fuera de mi alcance."_

_"No sirve recordar el pasado ahora."_ Le contestó ásperamente. Pero bajó la cabeza porque sintió como si se lo hubiera dicho a él mismo en voz alta y se exasperó. Presionó su mano contra la puerta inamovible de hierro y sintió la vibración. Como si hubiera maquinas funcionando cerca del depósito o el tipo de vibración que hacen los camiones pesados al circular por la ruta. Pero no era lo mismo con el sonido que provenía del exterior.

Trató de agudizar su oído pero Misaki volvió a hablar: _"Hey… Saruhiko…"_

_"¿…Qué?"_

_"¿Tú tampoco puedes usar el fuego, verdad?"_ Se irritó porque era algo que ya le había preguntado, pero aunque no le haya respondido anteriormente ¿No es más que obvio? Sacudió la cabeza y Misaki reanudó. _"¿Cuál…es el maldito problema…?_" Se quejó, más bien como diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

Fushimi intentó de nuevo poder escuchar y está vez tuvo éxito: Había voces del otro lado lo que indicaban que estaban vigilados. Pero también había otros sonidos extraños que no supo distinguir. De pronto un zumbido se clava en su cabeza y se apoya con una mano. El más bajo se acerca a él y lo toma de un brazo, _"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?"_ Saru quita su mano bruscamente. _"¿Qué tienes?"_ Parecía aún más preocupado. Él parecía darse cuenta de que estaba sintiéndose mal. La cabeza del mayor empieza a dar vueltas, la vista se pone un poco borrosa. Con poca fuerza se apoya sobre la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio. Ese maldito zumbido en su cerebro estaba molestándole ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sentía que caería inconsciente de nuevo.

De repente hay un sonido desde afuera. Se escuchan unos bramidos y luego el impacto de algo. Las mujeres dentro del depósito gimotean asustadas; algo estaba sucediendo. Y luego se escucha, el resquebrajar de las paredes, un sonido como si fuera un hormigueo en sus oídos y el inconfundible aroma del fuego.


	20. Side V

**Side V**

* * *

_**12/6 10:34 am**_

_**(Número no archivado)**_

_Creo que era verdad Misaki. Pero tengo mucho miedo…_

* * *

Nadie supo cuando Misaki y Kimiri empezaron a buscar a Jun, su hermana mayor por un año. La única pista que Kimiri tenía era lo que ella le había dicho. Que regresaría sin dudas a ese lugar a rescatar a las demás.

_"¿Qué lugar?"_ Preguntó.

_"El infierno."_ Le respondió ella. _"Desde que tengo memoria estuve encerrada ahí con mi hermana y otras personas más. Apenas nos daban comida y agua y nos decían que iban a vendernos. Que pronto nos iríamos de ahí. Jun formó una daga con el metal de una caja ese lugar y se lo clavó por la espalda a uno de los que traían la comida, por eso corrimos fuera de la puerta y escapamos. Desde ese momento estuvimos en el bosque pero, luego Jun me dijo que quería regresar. Qué iba a regresar y salvaría a las demás. Yo le dije que estaba bien… que la esperaría."_

Misaki no quiso pensarlo, pero en el peor de los casos la búsqueda podría ser en vano. Sobre todo si trataba de regresar a un lugar de donde había escapado. Sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó a Kimiri donde era ese lugar. Ella le dijo y por cierto, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de ese bosque ni tampoco del centro de Shizume. Estaba en la zona rural, divisó a lo lejos un depósito de lo que parecía ser de fábricas. Pero si Kimiri estaba en lo correcto, había gente atrapada ahí. Yata se estremeció de ira y repulsión por las personas que hacían esto.

Y cuando se acercaron un poco pensaron que tal vez podría ser cierto, pues había varios hombres alrededor del lugar como cuidándolo. El depósito era completamente cerrado, pero había unas rejillas en la parte más alta del edificio. Ambos pasaron sin ser notados por la parte detrás del depósito, aunque en realidad sería bastante llegar a la puerta que era el lugar importante. Misaki se dio cuenta de que no podrían ellos solos. Tomó su teléfono y anotó la matrícula de una de las camionetas que estaba estacionada.

_Matricula BJL 342. Camioneta de carga color blanca_

_"Hey, Kimiri. Creo que Homra nos podría ayudar con esto."_ Ella asintió, dándose cuenta del riesgo de todo esto. Pero antes que nada, Yata quería comprobar si la gente estaba aquí adentro. Se trepó de uno de los caños que sobresalía en las paredes, y trató de mirar en la ventana, casi no llegaba, estaba muy cerca pero no podía. Kimiri sin embargo, al colgarse y saltar y quedar colgada desde el techo pudo divisarlo rápidamente.

_"Si. Hay gente ahí adentro. ¡Hay gente!"_ alzó la voz y esta hizo eco en la rejilla. Al parecer, la gente dentro escuchó, porque de repente todas empezaron a gritar.

_"¿alguien vino a salvarnos? ¿Ayuda? ¡Estamos aquí!"_ empezaron a sollozar y chillar la gente dentro, pero luego las voces fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de disparos.

_"Ah, no. Misaki. Tenemos que irnos."_

_"Tienes razón."_ Ahora la gente alrededor del lugar empezaba a moverse, buscando la fuente de la alteración. Kimiri de un salto cayó de pie en el suelo, pero Misaki era más lento pues tenía más dificultad para bajar. Él se agarró de una de las cañerías a los costados.

_"M-Misaki, ¿P-Puedes?"_ se empezó a asustar Kimiri al escuchar gritos que se oían cerca.

El casi estaba terminando el último metro cuando un hombre llegó desde la esquina del terreno. _"¡HEY!"_ gritó, apuntó su arma y sin dudar disparó.

* * *

_**12/6 11:23 am**_

_**Izumo**_

_ ¿Dónde estás? No vayas a cometer ninguna locura_

* * *

**_"¡AH!"_** Gritó Kimiri mientras corría hacía los arboles de nuevo. Él hombre también apuntó y le disparó a ella. Misaki cayó el último metro al suelo con total brutalidad. Pero cuando el hombre se acercó dispuesto a dispararle una vez más, la bala rebotó contra el fuego de su aura rojiza. Arrojó una llama que hizo que el hombre volara lejos de él hasta chocar con la pared del depósito. Se levantó y corrió hacía donde Kimiri estaba.

Ambos emprendieron una carrera agotadora para salirse fuera de la vista de esos hombres. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al bosque donde siempre estaban. Esperaban que no los estuvieran buscando. "U-uff… uh… ¿Estás bien…Kimiri?" habló entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Ella asintió _"¿Y tú?_

_"Pues…yo…"_ Él sacó la mano de su abdomen y vio toda la sangre que salía de ahí.

Kimiri se horrorizó. _"Estas herido, oh dios. Es mi culpa. ¡R-Rápido deben curarte!"_ Pero se dio cuenta de sus palabras. ¿En el medio del bosque a unos diez minutos de la ciudad o hospital y con personas que le estaban persiguiendo? No había forma de que llegaran sin perder mucho tiempo. Y más porque Misaki no podría sin antes desfallecer y ella no podía… no podía tocarle. Puso las manos en su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron._ "Lo siento tanto. Y-Yo… debo ayudarte."_

El castaño se sienta en el suelo tomando su costado con fuerza. Diablos, la sangre no dejaba de salir y estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, se acostó en el suelo mientras sentía el dolor desaparecer. Kimiri seguía chillando pero en un momento casi ni entendía lo que decía, sentía su voz como si estuviera ahogada en el agua. Cerró los ojos mientras aun trataba de recuperar la respiración. De hecho, no estaba seguro de si había cerrado los ojos o simplemente dejo de ver, pues todo era oscuridad ahora. También sus oídos le traicionaban, el eco se hacía cada vez más bajo, hasta casi no percibirlo. El casi podía presentirlo, el fin de su vida estaba más cerca que nunca. No había sido capaz de hacer nada por ella. No fue capaz de ayudarle…

Siente una mano que toca la suya donde está su herida y la aparta. ¿Quién es? Quiere saber Misaki pero no puede moverse. El frío de su sangre y su piel tocando el aire luego cambia cuando siente algo filoso clavarse en su costado, como su fueran agujas. El dolor dura unos segundos, y luego; luego se detiene. Pero Misaki tiene mucho sueño, así que se deja llevar...

* * *

Cuando despierta, abre sus ojos con pesadez y ve el cielo, un atardecer de colores rosados y naranjas que lo invade. Gira la cabeza y ve a la joven rubia sollozando a su lado. Ella estaba gimoteando su nombre sin parar. Su boca y nariz estaban manchadas de sangre. Al igual que su ropa. Ella pega un salto cuando le ve despertar y se acerca. _"¡Misaki! ¿¡Misaki estas bien!?"_ Estaba con ataque de panico, desesperada y en llanto.

_"Si…"_ Le contesta el en un murmuro un tanto débil. ¿Qué había pasado con su herida? Trató de mirarse. Su remera blanca manchada de sangre completamente estaba un poco levantada por encima de su cintura. Su piel estaba manchada de sangre seca también pero la herida ya no estaba sangrando. De hecho, la herida ni siquiera estaba._ "¿Q-Que ha pasado…?"_

_"T-Te… te he m-mordido. Es q-que c-cuando yo me mu-muerdo, mis h-heridas desaparecen. Por-Por eso pensé que t-tal vez podría funcionar."_ Le contestó tartamudeando por el llanto.

Misaki se sentía cansado, pero estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella le había salvado la vida con sus poderes. Y además, ella había sido capaz de acercarse a él.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ en cuanto a los mensajes de celulares, por si lo olvidaron pueden comprobarlos en el capitulo 9. Espero les haya gustado este cap. Fue corto, lo sé, pero ya casi termina así que de todas formas no importa eso. Lo importante es... el contenido(?) _

_bye~_


	21. Mishi Mishi 16

_**A/N: **Espero alguien se alegre con los updates tan seguidos xd_

* * *

27.

Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Pero no eran contra el edificio: Era un completo caos por todo el perímetro donde estaban ellos. Se escuchaban gritos y cosas chocar, romperse en cualquier momento.

Aunque Saruhiko quiso moverse, no podía. Ese horrible dolor en su cabeza estaba dejándolo mareado y débil de nuevo. ¿Que estaba sucediéndole?

Su espalda que estaba apoyada en la puerta de hierro mientras se sostenía de repente se escuchó vibrar por unos golpes.

_"¡Aquí es!"_ se escuchó un grito desde afuera _"¡Este es el lugar! ¡Hay que abrirlo!"_ Misaki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esto y se acerco a Fushimi de nuevo.

_"Debes salir de ahí."_ dijo apresuradamente mientras trataba de levantarlo. _"Tiraran la puerta abajo... ¡SARUHIKO!"_ gritó porque el no se movía. El de ojos azules sin embargo ni siquiera podía oírle casi, como si fuera un eco lejano. Pero de pronto empezó a moverse pero no por el mismo. Misaki lo había tomado y –casi arrastrándolo- empezó a alejarse de la puerta junto a él. Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba pensó en la cantidad de fuerza que tenía el gatito a pesar de parecer pequeño.

Fue casi eterno el arrastrarlo hasta el lado de la pared paralelo a la puerta, donde cayó sentado y Saru apoyó sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse. El zumbido se había reducido un poco y cuando giró la cabeza al mirar a la puerta ya la había visto volar en una explosión. No había nadie cerca de ahí, así que no hubo heridos. Probablemente.

De ese enorme agujero que ahora quedó en la pared donde solía estar esa puerta, ahora entraba una cantidad de luz que parecía irracional, considerando la falta de costumbre por la absoluta oscuridad del depósito en el que estaban. La luz blanca intensa que había se va disminuyendo mientras se adapta la vista, para luego divisar las figuras que entraban al lugar.

Nadie se movía, pero se notaba el pánico en el que estaban todos los presentes. Él miró a Misaki y vio su rostro que estaba concentrado en los intrusos. La luz blanca ahora era reemplazada por una roja que iluminaba desde el centro de la habitación.

El rostro serio e inmaculado del rey de Homra se presentaba junto con su pequeña parte de clansmen. Y antes de que el ruido de los pedazos de cimiento que aun seguían cayendo, y el polvo que se disipaba, unas mujeres se levantaron y empezaron a correr por esa salida forzada. Como vieron que nadie se movió, luego otras más empezaron a imitarlo, haciendo que corrieran y escaparan hacia su posible libertad.

El grupo cuando vieron salir a todos, salieron por el mismo lugar también, pero Izumo y Totsuka fueron los que estaban al final del circulo de gente y cuando todos se fueron ellos volvieron a retroceder. Porque al parecer, fueron los únicos que vieron que aun no habían salido todas las personas.

Saruhiko apoya su cabeza en la pared, sentado. Mira a Misaki que en su rostro demostraba pánico.

En eso no le había mentido, al parecer. En verdad, Homra no sabía acerca de sus orejas. Y el parecía -mientras movía la cabeza hacia todas partes- buscar una forma de ocultar su condición.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Totsuka se agachó un poco para ver a Misaki desde el suelo y le extendió la mano. _"Me alegra que estés bien, Yata."_

_"T-Totsuka..."_ miró su mano pero no la tomó, su voz era débil y parecía dolida.

_"Si nos hubieras dicho todo lo que sucedía y no nos hubieras ocultado cosas, esto no habría terminado así."_ Dijo Izumo mientras apartaba por un momento el cigarro de la boca. _"Tú siempre dices que Homra es tu familia… ¿Y crees que te abandonaríamos por algo así?"_

_"...Izumo"_ dice Yata con su respiración entrecortada, sus orejas parecían estar gachas.

Saruhiko gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y ve gente que está ahí afuera. Aun estaban peleando, tal como si fuera un campo de batalla. Cuando vio las espadas y el uniforme azul supo que scepter4 también estaba ahí. Cuando Misaki tomo la mano de Totsuka para levantarse, Fushimi se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada antes que ellos.

Al final, era lo mismo de siempre: regresaría a ese lugar. El único lugar a donde quiso ir lejos de Misaki. Ya no había nada más que hacer cerca de él.

_¿Por qué todo lo que está relacionado con Homra siempre termina en un puto desastre?_

Aunque quiso caminar más rápido, fue precavido porque temía volver a marearse. Divisó el rostro de su Rey junto al Grupo Azul, de pie en lo que parecía ser una plataforma de maquinarias. Ahora que observaba, el lugar que rodeaba el depósito era enorme. Pero parecía que solo se divisaban campos alrededor, y este, simulaba ser una especie de fábrica o granja.

Él caminaba como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. No estaba seguro de si había despertado ya, o aun seguía inconsciente. Si todo esto no era un juego de su imaginación. Como tantas veces. Pero el frio en sus manos, la sensación de la sangre agolpada en su cabeza, y el viento rozando su cara en el momento en el que recorría ese lugar se sentían muy reales.

No. No era un sueño. Su sueño había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Su sueño había acabalado desde que decidió partir sus caminos con él.

Y a unos pasos esta su grupo, Scepter4, su rey y sus compañeros.

Pero sus pasos se ven estancados por algo que lo detiene. Alguien le toma del brazo y le empuja hacia atrás. Cuando gira y baja la mirada ve alguien cuyo rostro está oculto con un suéter, con capucha de color celeste. Al elevar su mirada para encontrarlo, siente que su corazón podría dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

Los ojos avellana que se clavan en los suyos y su gesto era serio. ¿Misaki... le había detenido? Y tomaba su mano, inconscientemente enredó sus cálidos dedos con los fríos suyos pero no pudo quitar la vista de sus ojos. Su gesto era desconocido, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco se veía feliz. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, y la piel de sus mejillas tenía marcas que antes no había podido notar. Sus labios rosáceos estaban entreabiertos, como si estuviera planeando decir algo. Aunque él no lo sabía, también estaba de la misma forma, estaba herido, estaba cansado, pero sobretodo, su alma estaba sobrecargada en ese momento.

_Estaba desbordandose._

No tuvo tiempo para mirar que hacía, o pensar que cara debía estar poniendo el. O si los demás se daban cuenta de ellos dos en el medio del lugar, con sus manos enlazadas y compartiendo una mirada. Pero Misaki sacudió la cabeza quitándose del trance.

_"Tenemos que volver"_ dijo con voz seria, estiró su mano y le forzó a empezar a correr.

Lejos de los reyes, lejos de las personas. Solo ellos dos… como en el pasado.


	22. Side VI -END-

_**A/N:**_ _si puedes, te sugiero que escuches la cancion Gymnopédie No.1 de Erik Satie para acompañar la lectura; - es lo que estaba escuchando mientras escribia este.- Es una bonita canción, aún así, melancolica._

* * *

_Side VI_

Habían pasado siete días desde que Kimiri había desaparecido. Y Misaki lo sabía. Sabía que esos tipos del _"infierno"_ habían sido. Así como se llevaron a su hermana. Pero aunque Homra fue y destruyó ese lugar, ella no estaba ahí.

Ni su hermana, Jun, ni Kimiri estaban ahí.

Se sentía un inútil. Un estúpido y culpable de todo lo que había sucedido.

Por su culpa la habían vuelto a encontrar.

Si hubiera tenido un poco de cerebro, si ese momento hubiera tomado su mano y se la hubiera llevado consigo, a su casa, o al bar de Homra; lejos de ahí. Pero no, él la dejó en el bosque, luego de que hubiera terminado de llorar y con su ropa manchada de sangre.

Le dijo que al siguiente día regresaría. Y no lo hizo. Porque los demás le obligaron a que fuera al médico a hacerse una revisión, porque estaba muy pálido. El médico no entendía como había perdido tanta cantidad de sangre sin tener ni una herida. Yata dijo que estaba bien, pero lo internaron por obligación. Él le había enviado un mensaje a ella diciéndole que estaba internado y que pronto la visitaría.

Debió haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando ella no respondió aquel día. Ni al siguiente ni al siguiente.

Y en vano fue a buscarla a aquel bosque y jamás la volvió a ver.

Se la habían llevado.

Ella ya no estaba ahí.

_"No te preocupes, Yata. Todos la buscaremos"_ Le había Totsuka mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Desde aquel día Misaki no volvió a mencionarla, pero todos sabían que él estaba desesperado por encontrarla. Apenas formaba palabras una semana luego, y pronto se quedó en su casa, tirado en la cama todo el día debido a una gran fiebre que le atacó. Su mente le atormentaba y cada tanto quebraba en un llanto furioso.

Un día sin embargo, despertó con una sequedad increíble en su garganta. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un poco de soda, pero la sensación no se fue. Tan extremo era que, tomó agua del grifo y consumió vasos y vasos sin dudar, hasta casi costarle volver a respirar con normalidad… pero la sensación no se fue.

Casi consecuente con eso, sus músculos le dolían bastante, desde la punta de los pies hasta los huesos de la cabeza. Todo le dolía.

Y al tocar su cabeza aquel día después de ducharse, se dio cuenta de que había dos protuberancias en su cabeza, casi en perfecta simetría enfrentando ambos lados de la cabeza. Ignoró esto porque pensó que podría haber sido un golpe, aunque no recordaba exactamente cuándo. También ignoró el agudo dolor que sintió las noches en el coxis.

Pero aquella mañana que despertó y al mirarse al espejo vio las orejas peludas asomándose entre su cabello, lloró.

No porque odiaba en lo que se había convertido; sino porque esta era una marca mucho más fuerte que le recordaría a ella.

* * *

_Sides -END-_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ breve, pero con esto doy finalizado los Side. Espero hayan comprendido la importancia de la relación de ellos dos, cada uno pensará lo que quiera, puesto que yo nunca mencione que Yata estaba "enamorado" de ella. Quedara en su mente como les guste xp _

_Queda un poquito más para el final~ Nos leemos en la proxima!_


	23. Mishi Mishi 17

_28._

El calor que sentía en sus manos era también por el ligero aura de fuego color rojo que los rodeaba a ambos. Saruhiko, aunque se fue de Homra hace tiempo, aun conservaba el poder que el Rey le había concedido. Solo entonces salió de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que sus poderes estaban ahí.

¿Pero por qué no funcionaron cuando estaban encerrados ahí adentro? Su flequillo bloqueaba su vista que se anteponía con el viento al correr, pero estaban yendo más allá del campo, más allá de lo que parecía ser una fábrica; habían regresado a la ciudad. Él quería saber que estaba pasando, y aun así sintió su boca muy seca y sus palabras entrecortadas cuando preguntó:

_"¿…A dónde estamos yendo?"_

Misaki no le respondió, dudaba si en verdad había escuchado o simplemente le estaba ignorando. Puso un poco de fuerza para detener su carrera, y solo ahí Misaki giró.

_"…Me engañó."_ Él miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Llevo su mano a su rostro mientras soltaba un suspiro. _"...Me engañó completamente."_

Los ojos azules se fijan en sus gestos. _"¿Quien?"_

_"¡Alex!"_

No tenía sentido recordar eso ahora, si es que en verdad había sido así, ella igualmente terminó pagando. _"Ya está muerta."_

Misaki empezó a correr de nuevo _"¡No! ¡No lo está!"_.

¿A qué se refiere con que _no está muerta_? ¿No era ella a la que le dispararon esa noche? Casi por reflejo corrió detrás de Misaki. Estaba en lo correcto, él iba hacia los edificios de Pasillos Difusos, pero no fue al lugar donde vieron a Alex siempre, el guardián de Homra retrocedió justo antes de la entrada de los pasillos, entrando por uno más angosto. La luz del día apenas llegaba, pero no sería nada comparado en la plena noche.

Había una puerta de hierro, azulada pero marcada por el oxido.

Misaki se detuvo frente a ella, y sin dudarlo, de una patada hizo que el material cediera junto con su fuego. Saru le siguió para solo encontrar al final del pasillo una habitación vacía. No había muebles, o pintura en las paredes que indicara fuera un lugar usado. Era solo un cuadrado de extensión con techo y sin nada dentro; el suelo estaba húmedo y quebrado.

El aura del castaño estaba más encendida que antes. Tal vez pocas veces hubiera visto esa reacción después de provocarlo para pelear como siempre lo hacía; pero esta vez la ira no iba hacia él.

_"Maldición, maldición, maldición..."_ Farfulló apretando sus puños mientras volvía el rostro hacia él, pero no le miró, sino que le esquivó para salir de nuevo por aquella puerta rota. Su paso no era tan acelerado como antes, así que le siguió con más calma y distancia. No estaba pensando mucho la razón por la cual le seguía tampoco, sino que simplemente lo hizo desde que tomó su mano, además, Yata no le había dicho que dejara de seguirle. Su garganta se sintió seca al tratar de tragar saliva y recuperar el aliento. El castaño se detuvo en el medio del callejón, y ahora se hacía más evidente el leve sonido de su teléfono. Él lo apoya en su oreja y murmura una respuesta. Al final lo deja y lo vuelve a guardar sin mucho más movimiento, para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al mismo lugar. Y al pasar por el pasillo poco iluminado y abrir la puerta de aquel departamento sin ni siquiera preguntar, Saruhiko queda perplejo al ver a la mujer de curvas definidas en aquella habitación, sentada en esa silla de cuero cerca de su escritorio. Pero es ella la que abre los ojos aterrada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_"…"_ La rubia se levanta y camina hacia ambos pero en realidad simplemente los esquiva a paso rápido, para luego empezar a correr por los pasillos. Misaki la sigue enseguida.

_"¡Alex!"_ gritó el castaño con la voz irregular. _"¡Me mentiste! ¡Maldita perra!"_

La rubia saltó unas bolsas de basura al llegar a la vereda y dirigirse por uno de los pasillos. Al parecer la de ojos verdes no conocía muy bien la zona, pues muy pronto vio acorralada contra un gran paredón. Su bata dejaba de agitarse con el movimiento y ahora quedaba quieta, al igual que ella, dándole la espalda a Misaki. Quedó a unos pasos, y el de cabello azul un poco más alejado, como si fuera un espectador de la escena. Simplemente quería ver que planeaba el castaño. La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros.

_"¡Me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrarla! Y para colmo ¡Me mentiste y me vendiste!"_ Su aura empezaba a encenderse peligrosamente más fuerte, más cuando la rubia dio vuelta para enfrentarlo con un gesto serio. Fushimi aún así sintió que estaba empezando a entender la situación. Ella sostenía en su pecho una de sus manos la cual estaba vendada. ¿Sería esa la herida por el disparo que Saruhiko creyó, la había matado?

El menor quedo en silencio al escucharla reír en voz baja antes de empezar a hablar. _"No tiene caso recordar eso ahora. Te saliste, eres libre. Aquella noche que viniste hacía aquí para que te curara tus heridas, no sé qué clase de cosa te sucedió pero, cuando estuviste ahí delante mío lo supe, necesitaba el dinero a como dé lugar y sabia a quien venderte. Me dieron diez mil por ti." _Levanta su mirada hacía él. _"Saruhiko está bien también, ¿Lo ves? Y yo tengo el dinero que necesitaba para sacar a mi esposo de la cárcel. Todos ganamos, ¿No es verdad?"_ Ella formó una sonrisa forzada, pues sus ojos no expresaban nada más que miedo por el clansmen que tenía delante.

_"¡Dijiste que si me entregaba sin resistencia, nada le sucedería a Saruhiko!" _Él levantó sus puños rodeados de fuego. El de cabello oscuro creyó haber escuchado mal. _"Te mataré... ¡Te mataré!"_

Ella cayó al suelo de un solo impacto, quedando de costado y su cara apoyada al concreto. El castaño llevo su mano formando un puño hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que Alex largara una exclamación ahogada al recibirlo. Ella -ya fuera por falta de fuerzas o voluntad- no se movió del lugar donde yacía, Misaki se arrodilló a su lado y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los avellana mientras empezaba a suplicar por aire.

Fushimi quedo inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad pensaba matarla? Aunque lo que hizo fue algo estúpido… No, de hecho, estaba seguro de que no era por ella toda la ira... Misaki estaba tratando de liberar su furia por medio de ella. Todo el resentimiento e impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada… por aquella chica.

Era estúpido. Saruhiko no dejaría que él se volviera un asesino. Él único al que le podría quitar la vida sería a él y nadie más.

Corrió hacia el castaño y rodeó su cuello abrazándolo por la espalda, lentamente haciendo que retrocediera el agarre a la rubia. La mujer cae al suelo nuevamente, tosiendo y buscando aire con desesperación. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, y casi siente que su corazón deja de latir cuando siente el aroma de Misaki tan cerca suyo después de tanto tiempo. Yata había quedado con una expresión en blanco, mientras acercaba sus manos para tocar los brazos del otro.

_"¿P-Por qué...?"_ la bolsa debajo de sus ojos estaban rojas y se estrecharon con fuerza sin apartar la vista de Alex.

_"Por qué... a-amo... a mí... esposo. Ese es e-el porqué_." le contestó en un murmuro mientras acariciaba la piel de su garganta marcada en rojo. _"…haría cualquier cosa por él. Porque le amo..."_ Saru lo apretó un poco más fuerte para que Misaki no volviera hacia ella. _"N-No me culpes... por haber confiado en mí sin ni siquiera conocerme. Todos tenemos algo que proteger...Cueste lo que c-cueste..."_

Saruhiko miró a la mujer que quedó sentada en el suelo, su gesto aterrado ahora se convertía en uno doloroso. ¿Era eso acaso lo que la gente llama amor? Sonaba como estar esclavizado a otro. Sonaba como no querer separarse de aquella persona jamás. Sonaba como ansiar el tacto de aquella persona, de pensarla en cada momento... de a pesar de odiarlo y querer apartarse, luego querer protegerlo y servirle. Sonaba como estar obsesionado.

"¡Al diablo con todo esto!" Ella gritó de repente mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas para tratar de levantarse. Ambos sintieron los pasos a sus espaldas y al girar divisaron a dos hombres que tenían armas de fuego en sus cinturas. Los dos no tenían miedo, sin embargo, ya que sus poderes estaban de su lado. Pero ese fue el momento en el que Alex aprovechó para escapar.


	24. Mishi Mishi 18

29.

La mañana en la que Saruhiko despertó fue una cálida a pesar de que era invierno. Sus manos fueron las primeras en sentir el dolor del frío que había dentro de la habitación pesar de todo. Con pesadez él empezó a realizar sus tareas antes de ponerse el uniforme de scepter4. Vio su departamento un poco desordenado -como siempre, pero no se molestó. Tomó un poco de agua del refrigerador y con pocas ganas salió de su departamento caminando tranquilamente. No había necesidad de apurarse de todas formas. De toda la semana, el domingo era el único día libre de Scepter4 y por lo general, era uno de los más aburridos para Saru. Hoy sin embargo, había un evento al que debía asistir por obligación con el nombre de su clan. Cuando elevó su mirada azul hacia el cielo, noto como unas nubes grises se formaban, tal vez anunciando una lluvia para aquella tarde. Él quisiera no haber visto ese día de forma distinta, pero sin duda lo era.

"trescientos cincuenta y siete personas detenidas por el caso de trata de personas." Akiyama lee en voz alta el papel que sostenía y luego lo vuelve a apoyar en la mesa para seguir tecleando sobre la computadora en la que trabajaba. "y por el efecto cadena aun caen más personas..." Los demás que estaban sentados en sus respectivas posiciones dentro del cuartel, lleno de cámaras, y computadoras, compartieron miradas un poco confundidas.

"¿Entonces al final, la policía está ahora encargándose de esto?"

"No lo creo...el caso de los strains tiene que ver con Scepter4."

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?"

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que otro contestó. "Por qué es así, no sirve cuestionar tanto."

Los demás no volvieron a comentar nada, sino que se centraron en el trabajo que les quedaba por delante. Saruhiko estaba también intentando terminar de anotar todo el informe que Awashima le había encargado. Era algo tedioso, estúpido e inútil. Pero era algo que debía hacerse para mantener "el orden". Sin querer se encontró observando por el gran ventanal, de nuevo. No había exactamente nada ahí afuera que estuviera captando su interés, pero como su mente divagaba -en nada en concreto, en realidad- el solo observaba las nubes moverse lentamente por el cielo que ahora estaba gris y el sol, ocultándose. Giró la cabeza con lentitud y regresó la mirada a pantalla. Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente en el depósito. No le costó mucho enterarse todo lo que sucedió fuera mientras él estaba ausente con lo que sus compañeros mencionaron.

Pero al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta de que Saruhiko estaba atrapado ahí también.

El rey si lo hizo.

aunque no hubiera querido que sea de esa forma, supongo que has visto cosas interesantes ahí dentro, ¿verdad? No sé porque fuiste, pero extrañamente tu desobediencia nos trae buena información. Luego de esas palabras, y la mirada acusadora de Seri sobre el todo momento, fue ordenado a escribir el informe que hacia ahora, en el cual, sin más, no pudo agregar tanto detalle, siendo que estuvo inconsciente el 75% del tiempo. Incluso cuando fue al médico para que curaran sus leves heridas en el cuerpo, por insistencia de rutina, un análisis de sangre le develó alguna que otra cosa interesante.

No solo había quedado inconsciente por un golpe, sino que fue drogado lo cual provocó su decaída. Cuando lo piensa bien, se da cuenta que el hombre que lo atrapó en primer lugar, en aquel edificio, no tenía un arma de fuego común. Y sobre todo, en aquel momento no se dio cuenta que la única persona que conoció con esa arma fue Alex. Entonces tal vez solo podía comprender porque Misaki decía que le había engañado. Además los hombres con armas que pelearon con ellos cuando volvieron a buscarla –los cuales no fueron muy difíciles de quitarse de encima ya que ambos tenían sus poderes nuevamente- escaparon junto a la doctora también. Fue una simple distracción. No creía que ellos regresarían a buscarles. No había razón, después de todo. Aunque no entendía porque lo habían traído a él hasta allí.

Si ella vendió por dinero a Misaki por sus orejas, ¿Que tenía que ver el en todo esto?

Estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro.

Según las palabras del rey, hoy sería el "acto formal" que daría fin a todo esto públicamente. Ya que el rey dorado insistió en que debía aclararse lo que sucedió, incluso a la gente que no tenía nada que ver en esto. Para su sorpresa, Munakata Reisi acata palabra por palabra lo que él le dice. También lo extraño del asunto fue que Homra y Scepter4 trabajaron juntos en esto. Algo que Saruhiko consideraba imposible pensando en los principios del clan rojo. No parecían la clase de personas que se moverían por algo así.

Le llevo solo unos treinta minutos más acabar con su tediosa tarea. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de releer lo que había puesto; era demasiada molestia. Además no quería rememorar mucho de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo no podía. No podría de repente volver a quedar enredado en sus pensamientos una vez más.

"Es hora de irnos." La teniente de cabellos rubios anunció al grupo que le siguió con calma. Algunos murmuraban entre ellos mientras caminaban pero luego la charla se redujo bastante cuando subieron a la camioneta. Por lo general cuando subían aquí era para ser llevados a algún lugar a cumplir una misión. Sin más, hoy no era una misión que requiriera sus habilidades de lucha o sus poderes. Hoy era un simple acto formal: una especie de funeral para todas las víctimas de la red de trata de personas.

Al llegar al cementerio, vio que estaba lleno de personas. También se veían algunas cámaras, lo cual confirmaba que la prensa estaba aquí también. Fácil podría hablarse de más de 700 personas en el lugar. ¿De donde había salido tanta gente? Pero claro, mucho de este gentío era parte de Homra, y también scepter4, que era más fácil de distinguir por sus uniformes. En fin, el lugar estaba plagado de personas, y no era sorpresa, pues siempre era así cuando se trataba de la presencia de los reyes. Sobre todo de estos tres.

El Rey Azul fue el único que habló para las cámaras aclarando –parte- de lo que había sucedido. No fue difícil, ya que este hombre manejaba las palabras de una manera excepcional. Saruhiko sin embargo no pudo evitar bostezar ante el largo y denso discurso, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su superior. En el centro de la multitud, había un espacio enorme lleno de flores de todo tipo, colores, coronas de flores, ramos adornando el suelo y las tumbas. Había más de cincuenta en ese lugar. Era un panorama bastante depresivo que aportaba el silencio de todos cuando Munakata Reisi finalizó su discurso. Luego de casi una hora, el entierro daba lugar, y las tumbas lentamente iban desapareciendo al bajar a la tierra profunda. Saru elevó su mirada al cielo, aquel gris que ocultaba el sol y soltó otro suspiro. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, había muchas cosas que aun así no se pudieron resolver. Y cuando bajó el rostro hacia el frente de nuevo, vio el grupo de Homra parados allí adelante. La persona que primero reconoció, fue aquel castaño de ojos claros. Ojos que también le estaban mirando. Había algo extraño en aquella mirada, su rostro no tenía ningún gesto, pero contemplarlo no le ayudaba a resolver el enigma. Finalmente Saruhiko giró y se alejó del grupo, yendo hacia el lado contrario.

A medida que sus zapatos rozaban el fino pasto, él solo calmaba su caminata. Con la mano en sus bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, solo caminando sin rumbo. Había algo que estaba molestando en su mente, en todo sentido. El nombre de esa molestia le seguía unos pasos atrás. Lentamente, también, pensando que no lo notaria.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente como para no escuchar el murmureo de la muchedumbre en el centro del cementerio, Saruhiko detuvo sus pasos, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de roble. El paisaje en ese lugar era hermoso, ¿Pero por que eran de esta forma los cementerios? ¿Era como tratar de imitar el paraíso en la tierra? Lástima que los muertos no pueden apreciarlo.

"Saruhiko." La voz que ansiaba finalmente lo menciona, casi en un murmuro. Podía sentirlo a unos pasos de él, aun así le daba la espalda. Había visto su gorro negro tapando su cabello y orejas, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de vestir negros. Y también había visto el saco azul que llevaba por encima. Era el suyo.

"¿Qué?"

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que fueron eternos para ambos. Solo por eso, Saruhiko giró la cabeza para verlo de reojo. El otro se dio cuenta de esto y apartó la mirada.

"…Quiero mis cosas de nuevo."

Ni una palabra dijeron ambos mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de Saruhiko. Lo único que él podía escuchar era el sonido de los pasos retumbando contra el cemento, haciendo un eco, y la respiración de ambos mientras llegaban a destino. El de cabello oscuro abre la puerta y entra a la habitación. El gatito le sigue unos segundo más tarde. Sin preguntar va hacia donde estaba el sofá y se sienta.

Otra vez sigue el silencio mientras Saru se apoya sobre la mesada de la cocina, mirándole desde allí.

"Te llevaste tus cosas hace mucho tiempo... ¿Para qué viniste?"

Le fue directo. Ambos sabían eso. Él se había llevado su teléfono, sus auriculares y su ropa hace tiempo. Nada de él quedaba dentro de esta habitación. Saru aunque no quiso, su tono sonó enojado o irritado, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Estaba perdido. Sumamente perdido en muchas cosas y muchos sentidos.

"Yo…" Empezó Misaki pero su voz cayó al segundo. Él presionó sus manos sobre su regazo, gesto que Saru reconocía que hacia cuando estaba nervioso. A pesar de los años, no había cambiado ni un poco. Y él tampoco, porque siempre que sucedía eso, le gustaba molestarle.

"Habla de una vez. No tengo todo el día." Le dijo para provocarle, consiguiéndolo.

El gatito se levanta del sillón y con el ceño fruncido le mira. "¡Solo quería decirte que gracias por salvarme, estúpido idiota!" Al terminar su frase baja la mirada y vuelve a apoyarse en el sofá un poco más lento. Saruhiko había perdido toda necesidad de molestarle cuando terminó de escucharle.

"…Yo no te he salvado."

_En ningún momento lo hice. _

_"_Si lo hiciste." respondió el castaño en un hilo de voz. "…Me salvaste…"

"…yo no hice"

"¡Si lo hiciste, maldición!" Otra vez volvió a levantarse y le enfrentó a solo un paso. "¡Estuviste ahí cuando te necesite! ¡Me salvaste! ¡Como siempre lo hiciste!" Al terminar de hablar, pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos vidriosos. ¿Qué podía responderle ahora? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esto? Misaki continuó. "…Como siempre… como siempre creí que sería."

El de orbes zafiro sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar. No era como aquella vez. No estaba viendo su rostro lleno de furia al quemar su marca. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, lleno de melancolía. Y eso hacía que Saruhiko le costara mantenerse firme. Misaki estaba viéndole. Estaba ahí, prestándole atención. Estaba hablándole y estaba _agradeciéndole._

Estaba actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si Homra no hubiera sucedido. Como si Kimiri no hubiera estado ahí. Solo ellos dos.

"N-No quería... que te fueras. ¿Sabes… cómo me sentí aquel día que dejaste Homra? Y-Yo… supe que no me considerabas de la misma forma de la que yo te consideraba. Yo creía que siempre podía contar contigo. Y aquel día me abriste los ojos… tú no estarías para mí por siempre. Y-Y a pesar de todo… aun te consideraba mi compañero… o tal vez..."

_No. Misaki, lo entendiste todo mal. _Siempre entiendes todo mal.

"Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de las cosas… N-No puedo asimilar mi vida sin ti siendo parte de ella…"

Aunque quisiera hablar, Saruhiko no podía. Su boca estaba abierta pero su voz no salía. Las palabras se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Era en verdad real lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Misaki…?

-"Saruhiko…" Él castaño baja la mirada al suelo con una mano en su mejilla. "Y-Yo… En verdad…en verdad…-nyan"

Él se tapa la boca pero era tarde, pues el otro ya le había escuchado. Había… maullado… de nuevo.

"Ny-nya..." Se escucha ahogado por sus manos cubriéndose. "Nya-Nyan…M-Maldición."

Y sin darse cuenta, Saruhiko empezó a reír. Sus hombros se agitaban por su risa desprevenida. Pero esta no era como las demás.

Misaki recordaba esa sonrisa que le sacó por primera vez cuando lo conoció en la secundaria, un día de primavera. Fushimi que siempre había parecido un tipo serio e inalterable, estaba frente a él sonriendo y riendo. Aquel día Misaki había jurado que intentaría hacerlo sonreír mas seguido por todos los medios posibles. Y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, y de las cosas que sucedieron, aquí estaba él de nuevo, tapándose la boca con una mano para ocultar su risa.

Pero no tan lejos de sentirse feliz, el gatito también estaba avergonzado. "¿¡D-De qué demonios t-te ríes, Nya!? ¡C-Cállate-Nya!"

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo la risa de Saru cesó. Los avellana enfrentando a los azules se quedaron congelados en un mar de pensamientos.

_A pesar de todo…_

Saru observó a Misaki de nuevo, sus ojos vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y también pudo sentir las suyas calentarse. Sería estúpido, pero valía la pena hacerlo una vez más.

Misaki quitó las manos de su boca y pestañeó, nervioso "¿Q-Que sucede-Nya?"

Fushimi sonrió: "Sshhh." Y selló sus labios de un beso.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al volver a tener el privilegio de besarlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero casi era como una droga. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Y él no se estaba resistiendo, a pesar de lo que le había hecho antes. ¿Por qué? Se apartó aún mirándole a los ojos. Su rostro tenía el color rubí que el gatito tanto amaba. No puedo evitar formar una media sonrisa al quitarle el gorro y ver sus orejas de nuevo. Eso simplemente había triplicado su ternura.

"¿Q-Que haces, Nya?" Se quejó él sin éxito y estiró su mano para tomar su gorra pero en vez de eso terminó devolviéndole el beso anterior. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos de forma posesiva, casi bruta, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran más profundamente. El gatito de repente tenía acorralado a Saru mientras compartían el roce.

Una vez más expresaban sin palabras lo que querían decir. Antes de poder siquiera el tiempo, Misaki aparta sus labios de su boca y baja a su cuello, mordiendo su pálida piel. Saruhiko deja escapar un suspiro mientras toma al castaño del rostro y lo vuelve a traer para besarlo. Deja que sus lenguas se toquen una y otra vez, perdidas en ellos mismos.

El castaño vuelve a cortar la unión para enfrentarle con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿…E-Esto no…no te parece…raro?"

Si no fuera tan adorable, Fushimi ya le habría golpeado.

"¿A qué te refieres? Ya te he callado." Le responde burlonamente.

Las mejillas de Misaki se sonrojan aún más. "…B-Bastard-nyan"

"Oh, parece que aún no…"

Antes de que pudiera quejarse o insultarle volvió a tomarle y rozar sus labios de nuevo, llevando una mano a su cintura por debajo de su camisa. El gatito solo le responde con un gemido en su boca. Eso solo hace que el peli azul se excite aún más.

A ninguno de los dos le importa quedar sentados en el suelo sin despegarse, sus respiraciones solo haciéndose cada vez más intensas. Fushimi baja por la piel de su cuello dándole electricidad con cada lamida o mordida. Se aseguraba de hacerlo lo suficiente como para que la marca permaneciera ahí, que incluso fuera más intensa que la de color rubí en su pecho. Tal vez no sea posible, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo, una, y otra, y otra vez.

"S-Saruhiko…" La forma que murmuró su voz solo hizo que se pegara más a él. "A-Aun no he… terminado de hablar…" Tartamudeó entre gemidos. El de ojos azules movió sus labios hacia su oreja y le respondió en un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

Sintió al castaño temblar debajo de él. "Y-Yo…" Él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que su frase se detuviera.

"Dilo de una vez..." Estaba curioso, pero también le gustaba hacerle esto.

"D-Déjame decirlo entonces."

Él levantó la mirada y enfrentó sus ojos. Había un brillo hermoso en sus ojos miel que le estaban volviendo loco. "Dilo."

"Y-Yo…"

_"…Te amo…"_ Dijeron ambos al unísono en un murmuro. Saru vuelve a besarle, esta vez suavemente, hundiéndose en su calor.

"A-Aunque creo…" Susurró Misaki cerca de su boca. "…que ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que significa el amor…"

Él cierra sus ojos azules con una media sonrisa. _Aún hay tiempo para averiguarlo, gatito..._

_-x-_

**_FIN._**

_-x-_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ 8D ¡finalmente! Saben, sino me hubiera quedado sin internet lo hubiera subido dos semanas antes pero e_é cosas que pasan. Bueno sin más, doy concluido otro proyecto *-* Veo un futuro brillante en el que continuaré haciendo historias de SaruMi, si, lo presiento._

_Ah y ademas, este fic llegó a los 10,5k views ;A; *llora maniaticamente* ¡G-Gracias a todos! ¡Por los favs y reviews y por haber leido y por haber esperado y por todo! ;A; _

_Como toda historia, debe tener su fin, pero yo no creo que esta historia haya acabado aún (?) __**¿Ustedes que opinan?**__ si quieren hacermelo saber dejen un review jeje~ nwnU _

_Tengo en mente otros fics más, (además del de "Todos lo saben...") quería probar hacer un Saruxfem!Misaki because why not, y otro que era como de la mafia, o de cosas que tienen que ver con mascotas (?)_

_btw ¿que dicen de la pelicula de K? Yo creo que esta bien! TwT quiero decir, nos haran sufrir de una sola vez en vez de tenernos esperando para llorar una vez por semana! suena genal 8D ok no , pero igual estoy ansioso por ella *-* A poco las notas de autor terminan siendo más largas que el capitulo *cof* relleno *cof* nah ya que, hacía tanto que no publicaba ;_; perdon. _

_Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido y espero verlos en los proximos fics, y eso ;w; _

_bai~ Kei._


End file.
